T1 : Zoé Nightingale, sorcière en perdition
by Lilisu
Summary: Quand on est expulsée de Poudlard et qu'on pratique illégalement la magie, la vie est loin d'être facile. Découvrez le quotidien de Zoé Nightingale, la sorcière la plus paumée de l'Histoire ! (rating T pour le langage fleuri des personnages)
1. Bonjour la perte de temps

_Encore une histoire un peu dingue sur les bords, mais c'est mon dada et mon compteur de jours avant le marché du travail tourne, donc je profite du temps qui me reste !_

 **/!\** _Le langage de l'héroïne étant parfois bien vulgaire, si vous n'aimez pas ça, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin._ **/!\**

 _Une bonne lecture à tous ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si le concept vous intéresse !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Du retour derrière les bancs** ou **Bonjour la perte de temps**

Assise en travers de ma chaise, les jambes croisées sur le banc, je dévisageai mes désormais "camarades" de classe. Restait à voir si j'allais survivre à l'expulsion dix jours ou dix minutes.

L'éclairage néon me piquait les yeux, me mettant d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que je ne l'étais déjà. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec la lumière blanche, ces accros au café instantané ? Je chassai le début de larmes qui coulait de mes yeux et me tendis en voyant une meute de gamines approcher. Leur chef, une blondasse sûrement teinte et au sac hors de prix, avait tout à fait la tête de la pimbêche de base.

Voilà qui n'allait pas m'aider à me calmer.

La lumière clignota, faisant murmurer tous les ados présents dans la pièce.

Miss Peroxydée n'y fit même pas attention et vint se poster juste à côté de moi, les mains sur ses hanches osseuses d'anémique.

\- Hé, Poil de Carotte, c'est ma place que t'as prise, cracha-t-elle.

Je pris un air surpris et écartai les jambes sans complexe pour observer ma chaise, avant de relever des yeux ronds vers elle.

\- C'est étrange. Il n'est pourtant pas écrit "Barbie reine du bordel" dessus…

Un garçon éclata de rire juste derrière moi et la principale actionnaire de la mise à mort des baleines pour la fabrication du rouge à lèvres serra les dents.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de _qui_ je suis, petite pétasse, alors je te déconseille de me manquer de respect ! crachota-t-elle, manquant de m'asperger avec ses postillons.

\- Je te respecterai quand tu t'en montreras digne, vieille bique.

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras ta sale tronche de bobine de cuivre dans les chiottes, sale gamine !

\- Malheureusement, l'eau de toilette ne peut nettoyer la mocheté intérieure, sinon tu peux être sûre que je t'en ferais profiter aussi, garçounette de mon cœur.

La Barbie me fusilla du regard (comme si ça allait me faire peur) et tourna les talons, ordonnant à sa bande de dindes fardées comme des pots de peinture de la suivre vers le devant de la classe. Avec ça, j'ignorais toujours le nom de ma chère nouvelle ennemie.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris grâce aux traits d'esprit de la Barbie, j'étais rousse. Mais pas un joli roux rougeâtre et élégant, non, là je vous parle de cheveux oranges et en constante évolution. Par évolution, j'entends que chaque jour ils prenaient une forme différente, se moquant bien des coups de peigne dont je les menaçais tous les matins.

Là, par exemple, ils ressemblaient à un aigle qui se serait explosé la tête au sol en essayant d'éviter un Boeing. Immonde.

Enfin, la solution à tous mes problèmes capillaires bouillonnait tranquillement à la maison, n'attendant que deux semaines pour arriver à maturation. Youpie.

Concernant le reste de mon anatomie… enfin, de mon physique, plutôt, je n'avais pas grand' chose de frappant. Mes cheveux étaient suffisants, merci bien.

J'avais donc une peau bien pâle, comme toutes les rouquines, et la face constellée de taches de rousseur pour l'instant camouflées, comme si nous, les roux, avions besoin d'un émetteur supplémentaire de mauvaises ondes hurlant "Hé, je suis rousse, foutez-vous de ma gueule !"…

J'avais toujours dit que les roux devraient recevoir une indemnité à la naissance, vu tous les problèmes qu'ils s'attiraient une fois dans la société pourrie qui est la nôtre.

A part ça, j'avais les yeux bleu délavé, rien de très folichon. Je n'étais pas spécialement grosse, mais je ne faisais pas non plus attention à me faire vomir après un repas un peu gras, comme notre peste blonde préférée. Contrairement à elle, j'avais des rondeurs et j'en étais pas peu fière.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Notre prof principal était déjà à la bourre, voilà qui commençait bien. Une fille s'arrêta à côté de moi, sans doute en priant pour que je retire mes jambes de mon bureau, mais je me contentai de la fixer avec défi. Sans avoir l'air plus embêtée que ça, elle passa derrière moi, soulevant ma chaise de quelques centimètres, manquant de me faire tomber et s'installa à ma droite, bien décidée à me coller aux fesses comme du double-face.

\- Violet McKenzie, enchantée, fit la brune en souriant d'un air faussement timide.

Oui, "faussement", parce qu'une fille timide ne soulève pas la chaise des autres pour passer.

Je décidai de l'ignorer.

Las, Violet avait décidé de violer mon espace vital. Et pan, une allitération en V dans les dents !

La fille se pencha d'autant plus vers moi et me demanda innocemment :

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles, beauté ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, ce qui eut l'air de l'amuser follement. Cette fois j'en étais sûre ; cette fille est une psychopathe !

\- Beauté ?! T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?!

\- J'adore tes cheveux, se justifia-t-elle. Ils sont épiques !

\- Epiques ?

\- Oui, on dirait que tu caches un oiseau mort dedans, j'adore !

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de déterminer si cette barge était folle ou juste bonne à enfermer. Que les êtres humains normaux sont bizarres…

\- Si seulement je pouvais avoir un piaf mort dans la touffe, l'odeur t'aurait dissuadée d'approcher… soufflai-je, excédée.

\- On peut être potes si tu veux, proposa Violet, de plus en plus désinhibée. J'ai vu comment tu as défoncé Rachel, c'était grandiose.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux traîner avec moi ? m'étonnai-je, peu habituée à ce que ma mauvaise langue ne dégoûte pas quelqu'un.

\- Totalement. Cette pute s'est foutue de moi pendant tout le collège, il était temps qu'elle paie !

\- Bah, t'as plus qu'une année à tenir, bonne chance, assénai-je pour mettre fin à la discussion et à toute tentative de faire ami-ami.

Une minute de silence tout relatif s'écoula. La tentation de sortir un bouquin quelconque de mon sac et de me plonger dedans comme si c'était une lecture des plus intéressante était grande, mais je ne voulais pas être cataloguée Ennemie Numéro 1 _et_ rat de bibliothèque le même jour, merci.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais, beauté, reprit Violet.

Décidément, les êtres humains étaient imperméables au sarcasme.

\- Ecoute, je vais sûrement être renvoyée d'ici un ou deux jours, donc ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'essayer de devenir copines ou Mer… Dieu sait quoi. Donc fais comme tout le monde et ignore-moi, okay ? lâchai-je d'un coup.

\- Hé, salut, Mal Peignée, je m'appelle Steve, et toi ? s'exclama un gars beaucoup trop enthousiaste en s'incrustant dans la conversation malgré qu'on ne l'ait pas invité.

Je reconnus la voix de celui qui avait rigolé pendant ma joute verbale avec Barbie. Il était aussi noir que j'étais blafarde et m'adressait un grand sourire réjoui, comme si j'avais assassiné son horrible belle-mère.

\- Mais merde, c'est pas le bureau des réclamations ici ! me plaignis-je, agacée d'avoir autant d'intrus autour de moi.

Steve - pour une fois que j'arrivais à me souvenir du nom d'un type ! - envoya balader mes jambes sans ménagement et s'assit sur la chaise à ma gauche. Je faillis grâce à lui m'exploser le nez contre le sol pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

La journée promettait d'être longue et pénible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à venir m'emmerder ?! m'exclamai-je, furieuse.

\- Fallait pas gueuler sur Rachel, tu n'aurais pas eu une foule d'admirateurs à tes pieds, choupinette.

Choupinette ? Il venait bien de m'appeler choupinette là ?

\- Rester calme, rester calme, grommelai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Ecoutez, bande de ploucs, commençai-je calmement, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez cru que j'étais une gentille fille en mal d'amis, mais maintenant vous allez dégager du secteur et plus vite que ça !

Bon, j'avais fini ma tirade quasiment en hurlant, m'attirant un regard un poil méprisant de la prof, qui venait juste d'arriver, mais ils commençaient à me courir, ces deux crétins.

Sauf que ma harangue tomba à plat, vu que tout le monde avait sagement pris place à l'arrivée de la vieille prof dont nous venions d'hériter, et que mes deux envahisseurs les avaient imités avec un sourire en coin et un regard sadique envers ma personne.

Et merde, j'allais sûrement devoir me les taper jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cet enfer.

* * *

A l'intercours, ma psychopathe de voisine de droite avait réussi à m'arracher mon prénom par l'entremise d'un chantage que je ne détaillerai pas. Elle l'avait bien évidemment communiqué à mon voisin de gauche, ce scélérat. Depuis, ils travaillaient à me trouver un nouveau surnom.

\- Alors, Zoé chérie, tu viens d'où comme ça ? demanda Steve en mâchant une barre de fruits secs agglomérés dans du miel sous forme de parallélépipède rectangle.

\- D'Ecosse, marmonnai-je, vaincue.

\- Ooooh, et vous aviez des kilts comme uniforme ?

\- Mais tu as atterri de quelle planète toi ? demandai-je très sérieusement à Violet, doutant encore une fois de sa santé mentale.

\- Et tu habites dans le coin ? Tu faisais comment pour aller en cours, Z ?

Okay, ils s'étaient fixés sur Z. C'était quand même mieux que choupinette, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- J'étais en internat et je revenais pour les vacances… expliquai-je évasivement.

\- Ah ! Et tu avais des amis ? Pourquoi t'es partie ?

\- J'ai été renvoyée. Et j'avais des… camarades, on va dire.

\- Pourquoi t'as été renvoyée ?

Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant le contexte de ma chute avec nostalgie. Mon ultime connerie avait largement valu le coup. Même si les conséquences avaient été terribles pour mon matricule.

\- Je me suis introduite dans le bureau de la directrice, j'ai piqué le portrait de l'ancien dirlo et j'ai essayé de le faire passer dans les chiottes des filles. C'était un sale type, de toute manière.

Violet éclata de rire et Steve applaudit. Bon, en fin de compte, ces deux-là savaient reconnaître l'art, le vrai. Mes anciens camarades, eux, avaient été choqués quand ils avaient appris ce que j'avais fait. Bande de lèche-bottes.

\- Et on t'a renvoyée pour une connerie pareille ? s'étonna Steve au bout d'un moment.

\- J'avais déjà un beau palmarès derrière moi, dira-t-on…

* * *

Après cet interrogatoire dans les règles, la journée fila comme une anguille dans les pattes d'un ours. J'ai dû sprinter à la sortie des cours pour que mes stalkers ne me suivent pas jusque chez moi -manquerait plus qu'ils voient l'intérieur de ma maison !

Je suis donc arrivée en sueur et hors d'haleine devant ce qui me tenait lieu de foyer, une petite maison biscornue couverte de lierre et quasiment ensevelie sous des centaines de plantes pas toujours légales. Enfouies dans la masse, on ne les voyait pas, heureusement.

J'ouvris le portail grinçant d'un bon coup de pied, vu qu'il était quasi impossible de l'ouvrir à la main comme il pendait trop bas, et m'engageait sur le sentier riquiqui qui peinait à percer sous la végétation. Comme d'habitude, ma mère avait oublié de ramasser le courrier, pensai-je en me penchant pour l'embarquer.

J'ouvris la porte, qui grinça (tout grinçait ici) et jetai le tas de publicités et de factures sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'étendis au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine pour attraper un petit cupcake au chocolat et me dirigeai vers la cave, mon sac à dos à la main.

Une fois au sous-sol, je sortis une poignée de pissenlits ramassés au bord de la route et entreprit de les découper en tout petits morceaux sur une planche à découper avant de les jeter dans la marmite qui bouillonnait faiblement sur le feu. Le liquide d'aspect pas très engageant prit une texture encore moins ragoûtante et vira au pourpre, juste comme le vieux livre de recettes de ma mère l'indiquait.

Voilà. Encore quelques ingrédients qu'il me faudrait piquer dans le labo de chimie et ma potion coiffante serait prête. Enfin, après la pleine lune. Et comme cette garce n'arriverait que dans deux semaines, j'avais largement le temps de planifier mon futur vol.

Ah, qu'il était bon d'être mauvaise !

Enfin, mauvaise, c'était vite dit. Disons que je n'étais pas une sorcière particulièrement sympathique, mais j'avais mes raisons.

Pour commencer, mon père avait pris la poudre d'escampette à ma naissance, sûrement à la vue de ma tignasse imbibée de liquide amniotique. Ma mère m'avait donc élevée à sa façon, c'est-à-dire pas très bien, et avait, selon mes anciens professeurs, oublié de m'inculquer la moindre parcelle de savoir-vivre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils écrivaient chaque année sur mon bulletin scolaire.

Arrivée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, j'avais tenté d'entrer dans le moule, de me faire des amis (concept jusque là inconnu pour moi), et j'avais même réussi tous mes examens de potions les doigts dans le nez ! Sauf que j'avais toujours un gros problème qui me poursuivrait sûrement jusqu'à ma mort : mon comportement.

Mes six années d'études avaient donc été ponctuées de multiples retenues et engueulades diverses avec mes profs, et ceux-ci, excédés, avaient essayé à de multiples reprises de me faire renvoyer. Dommage pour eux, la directrice avait pris ma défense, trouvant idiot de gâcher mon "potentiel". Il faut croire que les élèves doués en potions n'étaient pas si nombreux, après tout.

J'avais finalement franchi la limite en volant le tableau de Rogue pour le jeter dans les toilettes à cause d'un pari stupide avec des Serpentard. J'aurais pu en terminer avec cet enfoiré si je n'avais pas perdu mon temps à insulter ce fantôme à couettes, qui s'était bien sûr débiné pour aller prévenir les profs.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on m'a renvoyée pour une chose pareille. De toute manière, Rogue avait beau être un agent double au service des gentils, il n'en restait pas moins un bâtard partial qui traitait ses élèves comme des merdes. J'avais trouvé un blog tenu par des nés-moldus qui reprenait des témoignages d'anciens de Poudlard ayant eu cours avec lui. Croyez-moi, il me dépassait largement en méchanceté.

Je suis sûre que s'il s'était appelé Roger, il aurait été moins impressionnant.

Mais revenons à mon renvoi. Enfin, au jour où j'ai dû quitter Poudlard, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas de problèmes intestinaux.

Les professeurs avaient donc fini par signer une pétition pour me faire expulser (certains élèves ont même réussi à y mettre leur grain de sel, bande de traîtres !), et un membre du Ministère sur qui j'avais malheureusement balancé un foie de grenouille pendant une manifestation deux ans plus tôt se fit un plaisir de casser ma baguette en trois morceaux avant d'y bouter le feu.

C'était, encore à ce jour, le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie. Même le moment où ma mère m'avait expliqué que mon père nous avait abandonnées pour une blondasse insipide n'était pas aussi horrible (mais c'est vrai que je m'en fichais totalement, de ce que faisait ce père indigne pendant que je subissais toutes ces injustices, pauvre de moi).

Mon plus gros regret n'était même pas la perte de ma baguette, mais plutôt le nombre d'années passées à apprendre des choses qui ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité.

Le reste de l'histoire était un peu nébuleux, même pour moi. J'étais restée prostrée sur mon lit comme une dépressive et ma mère avait dû me traîner par le pied jusque dans la cave, où elle m'avait appris quelques potions de son cru, plus celles qui figuraient au programme de septième année. Comme ma magie n'avait pas été scellée et n'était plus filtrée et modelée par une baguette magique, elle décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Elle jaillissait de temps en temps sous de multiples formes et laissait dans son sillage une foule d'accidents bizarres. Ma mère s'était donc mis en tête de m'apprendre à l'utiliser pour éviter ce genre de problème, mais je n'avais jamais été une élève très assidue. Ainsi, quand j'essayais de lancer un sort quelconque, même pour réchauffer du thé, il y avait approximativement 50% de chances que je brûle la maison, 40% qu'il ne se passe rien et 10% pour que ça marche convenablement.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les vendeurs de baguettes faisaient un chiffre d'affaires faramineux, après tout.

Enfin, le seul point positif dans cette histoire était que j'avais dix-sept ans depuis le mois de janvier. J'étais donc adulte d'après la législation des sorciers et j'avais donc le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Autrement, je serais déjà en prison depuis un bail.

Sans diplôme, sans reconnaissance de mon statut de sorcière, je m'étais inscrite en dernière année dans une école secondaire moldue de la périphérie de Londres.

Contrôler ma magie capricieuse était déjà un calvaire en soi, mais côtoyer des moldus ignorants pendant une année entière était au-dessus de mes forces, c'est pourquoi je comptais me faire expulser bientôt, histoire de visiter une autre école pour changer d'environnement. En comptant deux semaines par école, je pourrai en visiter au moins vingt avant la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps.

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai obtenir mon diplôme et aller étudier la botanique pour continuer à fabriquer illégalement des potions que je vendrai aux moldus comme un charlatan de base. A la seule différence que mes potions fonctionnaient.

Et pendant mon temps libre, au lieu de faire mes devoirs (quelle idée de faire des maths après les cours ?), je chercherai un objet focal pouvant me servir de baguette. C'était tout aussi illégal que de vendre de vraies potions à des moldus, mais on ne peut pas dire que ma mère m'ait donné un bon exemple. Expulsée elle aussi de Poudlard (telle mère telle fille), elle avait réussi après une dizaine d'années à enchanter un bracelet pour qu'il contrôle sa magie. Je ne vous explique pas tous les trucs qu'elle a cassés avant d'arriver à ce résultat.

Moi aussi, j'y parviendrai. Et tant que j'y suis, j'exploserai le record de ma mère en le faisant en neuf ans et demi !

Enfin, avant ça, il faudra que je survive à une année avec les moldus…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ! ^^_


	2. Une histoire de volaille

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _J'étais motivée par vos réactions sur le premier chapitre, donc voilà, j'ai écrit la suite :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La mère poule et la dinde** ou **Une histoire de volaille**

Ne pensez pas que je vis dans ma cave, surtout. Disons que c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait faire de la magie sans risquer d'être aperçues par le facteur. Enfin, de toute façon il craque sur ma mère, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. De toute manière, on se fichait d'être vues ou pas, mais c'était plus prudent ainsi.

Le Code du Secret magique nous servait, en gros, de papier toilette. Façon de parler, parce qu'aucune de nous deux n'aurait dépensé autant de papier et d'encre pour le plaisir de lire en long, en large et en travers que les sorcières étaient _persona non-grata_ et que si on se faisait chopper par une populace armée de fourches et de torches, c'était notre problème.

Je plains sincèrement les moldus qui essaieraient de nous exécuter, ma mère et moi. Entre notre caractère de merde et notre magie incontrôlable (enfin, surtout la mienne), ils risquaient fort de se retrouver avec un troisième nez par "accident".

C'est en émergeant de notre cachette secrète anti-voyeurs que je faillis percuter ma mère, qui rentrait du boulot. Bon, j'en conclus qu'il est temps de vous la présenter dans les règles.

Ma mère s'appelle Catherine Nightingale et elle est rousse, comme moi, aux yeux bleus, comme moi, et déteste à peu près tout le monde, comme moi. Et elle est petite et mignonne comme tout.

Vous ai-je dit que j'adorais ma mère ?

\- Tiens, Zoé, comment était ta première journée d'école ? demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement intéressé.

\- Ennuyeux. On a fait des _maths_. La numérologie, c'est cool, mais ça ne nous prépare pas à calculer des dérivées !

\- Bah, il faut comprendre les moldus. Ils n'ont pas de magie, les pauvres. Il faut bien qu'ils se creusent la tête sur autre chose. Tu as rencontré des… camarades ?

\- Oui, j'ai deux strangulots collés au train depuis ce matin.

\- Félicitations, c'est tellement dur de se faire des amis de nos jours, avec tous leurs téléphones…

\- M'en parle pas, grommelai-je. J'ai aussi rencontré une belle grosse peste comme je les aime. Elle me hait déjà.

Ma mère me fit la tête au carré.

\- C'est bien ma fille ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. Sois plus méchante qu'elle, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

Ma mère rajusta son bracelet magique et se dirigea vers les fourneaux pour préparer à manger. Je la suivis et sortis la marmite à soupe que je posais sur la plaque électrique.

\- Dis, c'est quoi encore la base pour les potions de Concentration ?

\- Du sel, du poivre et de l'huile pour salade, répondit rêveusement ma mère.

Je haussai un sourcil et sortit un vieux faux livre de cuisine d'un placard. Estragon, bouillon de poulet et eau. Rien à voir avec la vinaigrette.

Je fis mitonner ma potion en écoutant les anecdotes de ma mère, qui avait passé une journée entière à répondre au téléphone parce que moldus étaient incapables d'allumer leur TV. Je souriais de temps à autres alors qu'elle me racontait les mésaventures d'un type qui avait oublié de brancher la prise dans le mur et filai quelques graines à Simon, le pigeon voyageur de la famille. Le pauvre avait un jour atterri dans une poudre bizarre que ma mère avait préparée. Il n'avait plus été le même, depuis.

Soudain, ma mère s'interrompit dans sa tirade.

\- Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas préparer de potions avec les casseroles de la cuisine !

\- Mais le chaudron en bas est occupé ! Et j'en ai besoin tout de suite ! Pas moyen de suivre les cours sinon !

Ma mère me regarda, effarée.

\- Mais ma chérie, depuis quand suis-tu les cours sérieusement ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un diplôme. Après je pourrai vendre plein de potions de ce genre à des moldus souffrant de TDAH et je ferai fortune grâce à ça !

\- Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

\- Je t'en prie, il y a de quoi se lancer dans le commerce de drogue avec ce qui pousse dans le jardin.

\- Aaaah, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi, ma fille !

* * *

Ce matin, mes cheveux avaient pris la forme d'un champignon. Allez, plus que deux petites semaines…

\- Salut Z ! s'exclamèrent mes strangulots de compagnie en me voyant débarquer.

\- Mouais, répondis-je avant d'enfourner la première dose de ma potion.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Violet.

\- Un truc pour éloigner les gens chiants.

\- Ah ? Ça te file une haleine de chauve-souris ?

Je dévisageai Steve, interdite.

\- J'adore ta coiffure, ajouta Violet pour combler le silence. Elle me rappelle la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

\- Super… Dis, Violet, t'es en option sciences, non ?

\- Ouais, j'avais pas envie de faire "Langues mortes et enterrées que personne ne parle".

\- Ah, cool, marmonnai-je.

J'avais un plan pour piller le labo de science, mais une bonne méchante sorcière prépare toujours un plan B, juste au cas où. En l'occurrence, Violet était mon plan C.

\- Je suis avec toi en latin-grec, m'apprit Steve, sans doute pour faire son intéressant.

\- Rien à foutre. On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Anglais, histoire, et l'aprèm c'est les cours d'option, m'informa Violet.

Le cours d'anglais fut chiant à mourir. Le prof avait l'air d'un type qui a combattu à Hastings en 1066 et a oublié de mourir du choléra vingt ans plus tard.

C'était ce genre de personne plus chiante à tuer qu'une mauvaise herbe, un peu comme ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle est restée pendant quinze ans sur son lit de mort, impossible de s'en débarrasser. Ma mère et moi avons hérité de son entêtement, mais j'espère ne pas vivre aussi vieille.

Le prof appela Rachel au tableau pour un exercice, et je ne cachai même pas mon hilarité quand elle écrivit une faute plus grosse qu'elle. Vu qu'elle était épaisse comme un bâton de Magnum, ce n'était pas si difficile.

\- Mademoiselle Nightingale, vous avez une remarque à faire, peut-être ? fit le prof, dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom.

Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais été physionomiste.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, minaudai-je. Je voulais simplement vous faire remarquer que vous laissez passer depuis cinq ans une élève qui écrit "your" au lieu de "you're".

Steve ricana et Rachel et le prof me fusillèrent du regard. Le vieux renvoya l'anémique à sa place et corrigea la faute avec des gestes exagérés. Je l'ai vexé ou c'est juste une idée ?

* * *

Histoire. La prof a l'air intéressante, ça devrait mieux se passer. Rachel a essayé de me faire comprendre qu'elle allait me tuer pendant tout l'intercours, mais étrangement, la conversation de Violet et Steve à propos de _Doctor Who_ avait l'air beaucoup plus passionnante.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du Moyen-âge…

Après six ans d'Histoire de la magie avec Binns, l'ennui personnifié, ce cours plein de lacunes dues à l'ignorance des moldus en ce qui concerne la magie était aussi palpitant qu'un épisode de _Game of Thrones_. La prof racontait comme si elle y était (était-elle un vampire ?) et avait l'air aussi amoureuse de l'Histoire que Stéphane Bern. Oui, bon, je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il raconte vu qu'il est français, mais on sent l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

Un papier plié en deux atterrit sur mon bureau, interrompant ma crise de fangirlisme pro-Bern. Vu la tête de Rachel et son sourire mauvais, la missive venait d'elle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui renvoyer un mot par l'entremise de Simon et le voir lui chier sur la tête.

Je soupirai et dépliai le mot sous les regards curieux et absolument pas discrets de Steve et Violet.

 _Hé, vieille carotte pourrie, tu sais ce qu'on faisait aux rouquins pendant le Moyen -âge ?_

Violet murmura un juron.

Je haussai un sourcil et me saisis de mon crayon pour inscrire ma réponse sur le même papier. Je renvoyai le tout et posai le menton dans la paume de ma main, attendant de voir la réaction de ma meilleure ennemie. Celle-ci lut le papier. Elle le relut, histoire d'être sûre, et se tourna vers moi avec une grimace écœurée.

\- T'as écrit quoi ? demanda Steve à voix basse.

\- _Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux blondasses en Thaïlande ?_ répondis-je sur le même mode.

Mes voisins grimacèrent, puis s'esclaffèrent.

* * *

Je prétextai une envie d'aller au petit coin (en détaillant bien ce que je comptais y faire pour les convaincre) pour me débarrasser de mes deux veracrasses dès le début de la pause de midi et me rendis au labo de chimie. Je me postai contre le mur, faisant semblant d'attendre quelqu'un, puis, lorsque les derniers élèves furent sortis des bâtiments pour aller prendre l'air, je me pliai en deux devant la porte du local.

Après avoir examiné la serrure, j'ôtais deux pinces à cheveux de ma tignasse (ce n'est pas comme si elles servaient à quelque chose, après tout) et les glissai dans la fente. Je m'étais suffisamment entraînée à la maison pendant toute mon enfance pour piquer des biscuits, donc normalement ça devrait marcher.

Bien évidemment, ça ne marcha absolument pas.

\- Et merde, chuchotai-je.

Je m'acharnai encore cinq minutes, mais rien à faire. Cette stupide porte était impossible à crocheter. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je fixai mes pinces à cheveux avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahie, mais elles ne s'agitèrent pas par magie pour aller crocheter cette foutue serrure.

\- Boooooon, fis-je en inspirant à fond. Plan B.

Je me concentrai pendant une bonne minute, histoire de ne pas provoquer plus de dégâts que d'habitude et tendis la main vers la serrure.

\- _Alohomora_ , prononçai-je soigneusement, croisant mes doigts mentaux pour que ça fonctionne.

L'air trembla un peu, ma paume picota, mais il n'y eut aucun cliquetis en provenance la porte. Bordel, être une sorcière déchue, c'était vraiment nul !

Désespérée, j'allais rejoindre mes voisins dans la cour en râlant et remarquai que tous les collégiens que je croisais se mettaient à éternuer de façon incontrôlée. Et ce n'était même pas une mauvaise blague, parce que même Violet et Steve se mirent à les imiter quand je fus à moins de deux mètres d'eux.

Ah, génial. Alors non seulement mon sort était dénaturé, mais en plus il était fameusement à la bourre.

Connerie de karma.

Je me massai les tempes et demandai son téléphone à Steve. Il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, après tout. Je sourcillai à peine en voyant la licorne vomissant un arc-en-ciel qui figurait sur son fond d'écran et ouvris un moteur de recherche.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda l'amoureux des chevaux malades.

\- Un tuto pour crocheter les serrures récentes.

\- Ah. Heu… t'effaceras mon historique hein ?

\- T'inquiète, je ne dirai à personne que tu mates des vidéos zoophiles sur Youtube.

\- Tu as besoin de crocheter quoi ? demanda Violet, subitement très intéressée.

\- Le local de science. J'ai besoin d'un bâton de magnésium et d'autres… trucs.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Genre du formol. C'est pour une expérience personnelle.

Steve fit une grimace vaguement dégoûtée, mais Violet m'adressa un sourire plein de fossettes.

\- File-moi une liste exacte de ce qu'il te faut, je les piquerai cet aprèm si tu veux.

J'avoue l'avoir dévisagée comme une truite hors de l'eau, peu habituée à ce qu'on me propose de commettre un larcin pour m'aider. Cette fille est cool. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Je lui ai donné ma liste d'une main tremblante, priant pour qu'elle ne me dénonce pas à un prof et me fasse elle aussi renvoyer. La grande brune empocha le bout de papier chiffonné et nous fit un grand sourire innocent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Doooonc, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'étais pas aux chiottes mais en train d'essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, déduisit Steve. Vilaine menteuse, ajouta-t-il en lisant la vérité sur mon visage.

Gros problème des roux : on rougit facilement, c'est une horreur.

Dur dur de mentir ou de cacher des trucs quand on est roux, votre visage vous trahit dans la seconde. C'est pourquoi, quand j'avais besoin de mentir, je m'arrangeais pour dire la vérité, mais d'une manière tellement vague que personne ne se rendait vraiment compte des conneries que j'avais commises.

\- La ferme, j'ai mes raisons, assénai-je en vérifiant les alentours à la recherche de témoins à éliminer.

\- Sérieux, tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Une bombe artisanale ? Non, parce que si tu pouvais la faire exploser accidentellement dans l'école, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je ne vais rien faire exploser ! sifflai-je entre mes dents. Enfin, pas volontairement en tout cas.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as choisi les langues mortes alors que tu aurais pu prendre l'option science, fit remarquer Violet.

\- Parce que je suis tellement douée en chimie que vous auriez tous été déprimés, inventai-je en secouant mes cheveux pour imiter Rachel quand elle essaie de faire croire au prof de math qu'elle a fait son devoir mais qu'elle l'a oublié chez elle sous sa trousse de maquillage.

\- A d'autres ouais…

* * *

C'est en chantant avec un accent écossais la chanson totalement gay du Roi dans _Hamilton_ que je sortis de la classe pendant la pause de l'après-midi pour me rendre aux WC.

\- _I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love, tadadadada tadadadayadadada…_

Mais comme je devais passer par le couloir du local de science pour y aller, je décidai de faire un petit détour. Pressée contre le mur, je passai une tête prudente devant la vitre et vit Violet écrire un truc sur un bloc-notes avant de verser un truc bizarre dans son tube à essai, qui se remplit de fumée noire et menaçante. La grande brune lui jeta un œil très intéressé, mais le prof intervint en vitesse et jeta du bicarbonate de soude dans le tube avant d'engueuler Violet.

Je n'avais pas le son avec l'image, mais ça devait être marrant.

Ma voisine de classe se mit à bouder et démarra un autre tube à essai, puis leva la tête et me fit un signe joyeux de la main en me voyant. Comme le prof l'avait vue faire, il se tourna vers la porte et je dus m'éloigner en vitesse.

Cette fille était dingue, mais là, ça devenait presque _mignon_.

Comme les couloirs étaient déserts, je me rendis ensuite à la cuisine de la cantine, crochetais la porte (cette serrure-là était ancienne, comme celles de ma maison) et m'emparai d'une viennoiserie que je planquai dans ma bouche pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je laissai la serrure ouverte, ça retomberait bien sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, ma vessie me rappelant à l'ordre, je me dirigeai d'un pas tranquille vers les toilettes pour filles. Ça m'a rappelé ma première journée à Poudlard, quand je m'étais trompée de WC pour investir ceux des garçons. Autant vous dire, les mecs, que vous voir scotchés devant des urinoirs à jouer à envoyer de la pisse dans la cuvette du voisin est à la fois traumatisant et pitoyable. Et oui, même les sorciers font ça.

Et ça se dit sexe "fort".

Je refermai la tirette de ma jupe et ajustai ma tenue avant de sortir de la cabine.

C'était l'un des rares points communs que j'avais trouvés entre Poudlard et mon école actuelle : on obligeait les filles à porter des jupes ridicules pour je ne sais quelle raison.

En ce qui concerne les autres points communs, on pouvait citer les dindes maquillées un peu garces sur les bords et les profs chiants.

Après m'être soigneusement lavé les mains, j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Rachel et sa bande.

\- Choppez-la ! ordonna la harpie blonde.

Voilà comment votre humble narratrice fut agrippée par les bras et jetée sur le sol crade de la salle d'eau. On me traîna ensuite vers une cabine de toilette (celle que je venais de quitter, à vrai dire) avant de me soulever pour que ma tête se trouve à la hauteur de la lunette blanche.

\- Allez, lavez-lui les cheveux, dit Rachel avec un plaisir malsain.

Ah ?

Allais-je subir le bizutage le plus cliché de l'histoire de l'Humanité, la plongée dans les toilettes ?

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Zoé va-t-elle ou ne va-t-elle pas plonger ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaire ! :)_


	3. Maman, j'ai raté les cours

_Je suis enfin de retour (de vacances) ! Et avec mon retour vient la suite de Zoé Nigthingale, parce que dire ou écrire des conneries plus grosses que moi m'a manqué, pendant cette semaine si looooongue (sgnirf)._

 _Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La vengeance** ou **Maman, j'ai raté les cours**

C'est dingue à quel point l'idée de se retrouver avec la tête dans les chiottes suffit à vous rappeler les pires moments de votre existence.

Je vais vous dire, il n'y a pas qu'en mourant qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Des moldus ont dressé une hypothèse sur ce truc un peu chelou, comme quoi le cerveau fait défiler tous ces moments pour tenter de trouver un moyen de sauver la situation, vu qu'il réagit grâce aux expériences que l'on a déjà vécues.

Je trouve ça brillant, mais je ne vais pas plus vous emmerder avec la théorie. Passons à la pratique.

Alors que Rachel me servait le traditionnel monologue de la méchante, mon cerveau s'éclatait à me repasser toutes les tentatives de noyade par les WC de ma courte existence. La seule différence était qu'avant, c'étaient des apprentis sorciers qui essayaient de s'en prendre à moi.

Et contrairement aux moldus, la magie ne constituait pas un effet de surprise pour eux.

Alors que Rachel terminait sa condamnation à la noyade jusqu'à ce que les nausées s'ensuivent, je me concentrai et préparai ma magie.

Seulement, un doute me prit. J'étais peut-être majeure, mais il s'agissait tout de même de faire de la magie devant toute une bande de moldues. J'allais filer en taule plus vite que Voldemort aurait pu zigouiller Potter s'il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre plutôt que d'être une feignasse.

Il fallait _vraiment_ que je me mette au sport de combat, moi.

Toujours pliée en deux au-dessus des chiottes par deux ados pas très épaisses, je mis à contribution la cellulite sagement engrangée pendant toutes ces années sur mes hanches et basculai sur le côté, écrasant Crétine N°1 contre la paroi de la cabine. Son souffle en fut coupé et je bénis les plats mijotés que me préparait ma mère depuis ma naissance.

Crétine N°2 essaya de me rattraper pour sauver sa copine de l'asphyxie, mais je lui envoyai mon front dans le nez, faisant gicler le sang et les larmes de façon plus que satisfaisante. Le craquement que j'entendis me combla.

On tenta de m'empoigner par les cheveux, mais je ruai par réflexe et sentis une poitrine plate sous la semelle de ma semelle compensée. Oui, bon, je me sens petite, et alors ?!

Crétine N°3 à terre, n'en reste plus que deux, dont Rachel. Cette dernière hurla un ordre d'une voix tellement aiguë que je dus me boucher les oreilles et se sauva comme la grosse lâche qu'elle était.

Un sourire de démente aux lèvres (je m'entraîne tous les matins devant le miroir, c'est plus utile qu'on le croit), je m'avançai vers Crétine N°4 qui recula, refroidie par ma tête de psychopathe, ses trois potes à terre et sa chef disparue. La pauvre débile se retrouva vite dos au mur et je pris mon temps pour l'approcher.

Je rencontrai son regard terrifié et attendis un long moment avant de lâcher :

\- Bouh !

La fille s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant ses amies sur le sol collant des WC.

Considérant que mon travail ici était terminé, je sortis à mon tour des toilettes pour régler son compte à Rachel et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Steve et Violet (vêtue de sa blouse de labo), armés en tout et pour tout d'un balai et de leur paire de cou… de leur courage, je veux dire.

\- J'ai entendu Rachel parler de t'humilier, expliqua Steve en cachant le balai derrière son dos.

\- On voulait t'aider, mais il y a eu des bruits bizarres… poursuivit Violet, un peu gênée.

Monh.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, déclarai-je sèchement.

\- Mais on ne laisse pas notre pote avec cette sorcière de Rachel ! s'insurgea Steve.

\- Ecoute, mon grand, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas votre pote et je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Capisce ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme si on pouvait survivre dans cette foutue école sans amis, m'engueula Violet, qui devait se douter que j'étais touchée qu'ils aient essayé de me sauver les miches des griffes de la harpie suprême.

\- Je ne fais que me servir de vous, voilà tout, lâchai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûûûûûûr, ironisa Steve en me filant une tape dans le dos. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on est fameusement en retard pour le dernier cours, là.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et sifflai, impressionnée. Vingt minutes de retard, ma mère trouverait ça _glorieux_.

* * *

\- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre au Japon, ce matin, m'apprit ma mère avant même de me dire bonjour, cet après-midi-là.

\- Grand bien leur fasse, ils doivent avoir l'habitude, à force, soufflai-je en attrapant une pomme.

\- Il a été ressenti jusqu'en Russie, ajouta ma génitrice en me zieutant par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Ils vont peut-être le prendre comme une invitation à ouvrir une bouteille de vodka, répondis-je en imitant un accent russe totalement raciste. Au fait, tu as remarqué que la voisine fait un barbecue à _poil_ ?

\- Je lui ai peut-être jeté un sort pour qu'elle arrête de faire pisser son clebs dans le jardin, dit ma mère sans même essayer d'avoir l'air innocent.

\- Et le Ministère ne t'a pas embarquée pour infraction au Truc du Secret magique ?

\- On dirait qu'ils sont trop occupés pour ça.

\- Ben merde, si j'avais su, j'aurais pas joué les Bruce Lee dans les chiottes, moi… grommelai-je.

\- Tu t'es battue ? demanda ma mère en me sondant de son regard d'aigle.

Ça aurait pu me faire peur si elle n'avait pas été plus petite que moi.

\- Rachel a essayé de me bizuter. Je n'étais pas consentante.

\- J'espère que tu vas te venger, si tu ne lui fais pas assez peur, elle va continuer à te chercher des poux. Et je sais de source sûre que tu n'en as pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, une revanche, ça ne s'improvise pas, fis-je sagement en étouffant un bâillement. Bon, j'ai une prépa sur l'Inquisition pour demain, je te laisse.

Ma mère haussa un sourcil ironique.

\- Essaie de ne pas cramer ta vraie nature, hein. Et après tu descendras à la cave, j'ai une potion de Nouvelle-Zélande à te faire essayer.

\- Est-ce que ça consiste à jeter de gros vers blancs vivants dans l'eau bouillante ?

Ma chère mère me lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, mais il s'écrasa contre le mur tandis que je m'esquivais au premier étage. La tapisserie se couvrit de furoncles et ma mère oublia qu'elle m'en voulait pour se concentrer sur le papier peint, fascinée.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, mon plan était prêt. Enfin, en théorie.

Ah, si vous voulez savoir, la potion néo-zélandaise est en fait un explosif magique des plus instables. Ne la reproduisez pas chez vous.

Enfin, bref, j'avais ma petite idée pour faire payer à Rachel sa tentative d'intimidation dénuée d'originalité à mon encontre. J'adressai un sourire angélique à la grande blonde alors qu'elle partait en pause avec sa meute de femmes des cavernes et attendis que la salle se vide. Les moldus, tout comme les sorciers, étaient gouvernés par leur estomac, et je comptais bien en profiter.

Avant d'aller manger, bien sûr.

Je me dirigeai droit vers le bureau de ma meilleure ennemie et sortit un papier plié en six de ma poche, ainsi qu'un sachet étanche contenant du sel mélangé à du fer.

Je dépliai et lissai le papier sur le banc en question et jetai un coup d'œil au dessin dont il était orné. C'était en quelque sorte une antisèche de sorcière sud-américaine. Le truc, avec les poudlariens, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas idée à quel point les autres pays du monde regorgent de tours de magie plus vicieux les uns que les autres. En plus, bien souvent, ils ne demandaient pas d'agiter une baguette, ce qui tombait bien. Pour moi, pas pour Rachel.

M'aidant d'un clou et d'une ficelle bleue dont j'avais délesté une prof d'option couture, je dessinai un cercle un peu bancal sur la surface plane avec un crayon et me servit du croquis pour reproduire le dessin avec du sel et de la limaille. Normalement, c'est avec de la farine, mais on ne donnait pas de sachets de farine à la cantine. On fait avec ce qu'on a, nom d'un petit pois.

Une fois le cercle vaudou au NaCl terminé, je prononçai une petite incantation en espagnol, butant sur les mots les plus compliqués, et allumai une bougie que je plaçai au centre du dessin.

Avisant le sac rose pétasse de Rachel, j'en sortis sa brosse et sélectionnai un long cheveu blond dans lequel je fis un nœud avant de le lâcher au-dessus de la flamme, où il brûla en se recroquevillant.

Bon, dans le bouquin où j'avais trouvé ce sort, on ne dit pas à quel point ça pue, mais ça valait suffisamment la peine pour que je reste en apnée encore une petite minute.

D'un mot, je bouclai la malédiction, espérant ne pas m'être trompée. Techniquement, Rachel devrait se retrouver avec des plaques d'eczéma sur tout le visage pour une semaine, mais connaissant mon don inné pour la magie, elle risquait plutôt de finir avec une troisième jambe lui sortant du c… du derrière.

Je la détestais, mais une troisième jambe, c'est vraiment vache.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à effacer les preuves de mon forfait. Je brûlai le dessin en papier, puis soufflai la flamme avant de ranger la bougie dans ma poche. Il n'y avait plus que le sel à éliminer.

Mon regard se porta sur la poubelle, beaucoup trop lointaine pour la presseuse que je suis. Une grimace plus tard, mon côté tordu se rappela que je détenais encore… le sac de Rachel. Sans états d'âme, je fis glisser tout le sel sur ses affaires avec une règle en métal, puis reposai le tout comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et maintenant… A table !

* * *

Quand la pause de midi se termina, je rejoignis ma place en essayant de ne pas ricaner comme une garce, mais ce fut très difficile.

Rêveuse, je suivis Rachel du regard et soupirai d'aise quand elle s'accouda sur son bureau pour attendre la prof d'Histoire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris, déclara Steve, mais c'est flippant.

Je reportai mon attention sur eux et m'aperçus que Violet plissai le nez.

\- Ça ne sent pas le cochon brûlé ?

C'en était trop. Je me mis à rigoler comme une truie devant l'incompréhension de mes voisins et essayai de regagner mon sérieux quand Rachel se retourna pour voir d'où venais tout ce boucan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette anorm…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla la blonde, faisant serrer les dents de toute la classe.

Suivant le mouvement général, je me relevai de ma chaise pour voir ce qui se passait et découvris un genre de vomi vert fluo répandu sur son bureau. L'avant-bras de mon ennemie était pris dans la chose et elle tira comme une dingue pour s'en débarrasser, en vain.

Un gars plus sympa que les autres sortit un couteau d'on ne sait où et découpa la matière bizarre tant bien que mal, mais la malédiction avait fait son office. Le bras de Rachel était recouvert de boutons rouges d'où suintait déjà du pus.

\- Woaw, dégueu, dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, rejoignant l'avis général.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel était en pleine crise d'hystérie et s'écarta de la table comme si elle était pestiférée. Aussi réjouissant que c'était, de la voir danser sur place sans savoir quoi faire, je commençai à me sentir un peu coupable. Ma magie incontrôlée n'avait peut-être déclenché qu'une éruption de boutons, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire, voire mortel.

Je soupirai en déduisant que je ferais mieux de ne plus jeter de sorts à cette grande gourde.

Enfin, le point positif, c'était que le Ministère ne pourrait jamais m'accuser d'avoir pratiqué la magie devant des moldus, vu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ce type de sorcellerie exotique. Leur étroitesse d'esprit et leur arrogance me sauvaient momentanément.

Finalement, la prof arriva, fronça les sourcils sous les cris d'orfraie de Rachel et l'emmena _manu militari_ à l'infirmerie. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et jeta un œil curieux au magma vert, prenant garde de ne pas s'en approcher, puis elle récupéra les devoirs sur l'Inquisition.

Un type de l'entretien débarqua au bout d'un moment et essaya d'enlever le sort avec de l'eau et du savon, puis avec un grattoir, mais la vomissure resta en place comme une moule sur son rocher. Le gars s'arracha les cheveux dessus jusqu'à ce que la prof d'Histoire le fasse partir avec un sourire agréable sous les chuchotements des étudiants.

* * *

\- Bon, à nous deux, dis-je à la tache de vomi.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais. Le mieux serait peut-être de détruire le meuble, mais comme j'avais utilisé un cheveu de Rachel pour lancer la malédiction, elle risquait d'être détruite en même temps.

Personne ne méritait d'être tué par un banc, même pas moi.

Bon, d'après ma mère, l'eau salée peut détruire les sorts noirs qui imprègnent un objet ou une personne.

Je tirai de mon sac à dos des sachets de sel piqués à la cantine (comme tous les autres) et les vidai un par un dans le seau d'eau sale qui servait à nettoyer le tableau. De toute manière, personne ne s'en servait jamais.

J'inspirai à fond en croisant les doigts, puis renversai la totalité du seau sur le pauvre banc, qui s'en prenait décidément plein la gueule depuis maintenant trois heures. Une cascade grisâtre dégoulina sur mes pieds, me faisant reculer en vitesse, puis le vomi magique eut la gentillesse de grésiller avant de fondre.

Quand tout eut disparu, je posai un doigt prudent sur la surface en fois et poussai un soupir de soulagement quand aucun champignon ne poussa le long de mon ongle.

\- Problème résolu ! m'exclamai-je avant de commencer à m'auto-congratuler.

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur l'inondation que je venais de déclencher et soufflai bruyamment avant d'aller chercher de quoi éponger.

* * *

\- Tiens, le magma dégueu a disparu, constata Steve en revenant en classe après la pause.

\- C'est les gars de l'entretien, ils ont trouvé un moyen de l'enlever, nous informa la déléguée de classe en agitant le faux message que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de laisser sur la table détrempée.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Steve. J'aurais pas aimé que la même chose m'arrive, c'était pas beau à voir !

\- Je me demande quand même d'où ça venait, on aurait dit un genre de slime, comme dans les jeux vidéos , commenta Violet, l'index replié sous son menton en signe de réflexion intense.

\- Mais ça n'existe pas, objectai-je avec une totale mauvaise foi.

\- Bah merci, je le sais bien !

\- Et toi, docteur Nightingale ? T'as pas une idée de ce que c'était ? plaisanta Steve en me pokant la joue.

J'essayai de le mordre par réflexe avant de répondre.

\- D'une, je n'ai aucun lien avec Florence Nightingale, ensuite elle n'était pas médecin mais infirmière et non, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. On dirait de la morve de troll, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Parce qu'évidemment, tu as déjà vu de la morve de troll, dit Violet d'un air innocent.

\- Tout à fait, je suis voisine avec Steve, tu te souviens ?

Mon voisin fit mine de s'étrangler avec sa fierté, mais Violet ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Et à ton avis, comment ont-ils fait pour enlever cette morve de troll ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Vu l'état du banc, je dirais qu'ils ont mis de l'eau, répondis-je prudemment.

\- Mais ce n'est pas parti pendant le cours d'Histoire, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Hé, V, on dirait que tu conduis un interrogatoire, rigola Steve, se rendant compte de la tension qui régnait entre nous.

\- J'enquête, c'est tout ! Et puis c'est cool, non ? Un troll qui choisit le banc de Rachel pour éternuer !

Je me détendis devant la blague de Violet, puis je me tendis de nouveau en réalisant que c'était une technique de flic pour faire baisser la garde du suspect.

Je sais, je regarde trop de séries, mais c'est l'une des rares choses que les moldus font mieux que les sorciers. A ce que je sache, on n'a pas encore fait de film biographique sur la vie si palpitante de Potter le héros bigleux, donc, dans le domaine cinématographique, les moldus mènent et les sorciers craignent.

\- Bon, puisque le prof n'a pas envie d'arriver, je vais pisser, déclarai-je pour échapper à Violet.

Je l'avoue, je pourrais faire preuve de plus de délicatesse, en tant que femme. Certaines choses sont trop tentantes, et être grossière éloigne les gens superflus. C'est Sherlock Holmes qui me l'a appris, ça.

Et ma mère, bien entendu, vu qu'elle jure comme une charretière.

Je me suis hâtée jusqu'au petit coin (vous remarquerez que je passe beaucoup de temps aux toilettes, mais pour ma défense, j'ai une petite vessie et je souffre de stress, en ce moment) sans croiser de horde de filles prêtes à me jeter d'une fenêtre ou à me faire manger des vers, puis je suis revenue en classe alors que le prof de math arrivait.

L'enfoiré, il avait sûrement étiré sa pause pour boire du café et draguer la prof d'Histoire.

Par chance, vu qu'il était lui aussi à la bourre, il se retint de m'engueuler, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante. Je filai vers le fond de la classe et pris place entre mes deux veracrasses, puis ouvris le bouquin de sciences pour passer le temps pendant le cours.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par sentir comme une brûlure du côté de Violet et me tournai vers elle pour déterminer pourquoi elle me fixait comme un poster sur un mur.

Je suivis son regard jusqu'à mes pieds et réalisai, glacée, qu'elle reluquait mes chaussures trempées avec un air suspicieux.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Suspeeeeense !_

 _Hrm, des reviews siouplaît ? ^^_


	4. La revanche d'une blonde

_Bonjouuuur !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et une bonne lecture à tous ! On passe aux choses sérieuses dans ce chapitre !_

 _Merci à_ _ **Lerugamine**_ _pour son tuyau sur la zoé :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Salon de coiffure** ou **La revanche d'une blonde**

Ce soir-là, je suis rentrée chez moi en traînant les pieds, un peu honteuse d'avoir a) mis involontairement en danger la vie de Rachel (c'est bien mieux quand c'est intentionnel) et b) _légèrement_ éventé mon secret.

J'ai donc bouclé mes devoirs à vitesse grand V, envoyant paître le prof de math et sa prépa dont le titre me dépassait, et de loin. Ma mère rentra du boulot un peu plus tard, et mon estomac se contracta à l'idée de ce que j'allais devoir lui annoncer.

Je fis irruption dans la cuisine alors qu'elle retournait son sac à main sur la table, révélant tous les petits pots de lait sucré qu'elle avait piqués au distributeur de café. Son portable, qui servait juste de camouflage en terrain moldu, chuta en même temps que son butin et bascula sur le sol, atterrissant avec un bruit inquiétant dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Comment ça va, maman ? demandai-je avec un entrain feint et très suspect, même pour moi.

\- Oh, la routine, on m'a prise pour une pizzeria aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Pas encore renvoyée ?

\- Non, j'ai juste… jeté un sort raté à Rachel. Tu sais, le sort bizarre brésilien, là ? Hé bien, quand on met du sel plutôt que de la farine, ça marche moins bien.

\- Oh ? Et ça donne quoi alors ?

\- Des plaques de boutons positivement dégoûtants.

Ma mère fit un bruit bizarre, comme si elle ronflait en rigolant. Moi, quand je fais ça, ça fait vibrer mes poils de nez et ça me chatouille, une horreur.

\- T'as pas…héhéhéhé… honte ?

Je suis sûre que personne, parmi vous, n'a de mère comme la mienne, incapable de vous engueuler sans ricaner en même temps ! J'adore ma génitrice, je vous l'ai dit ?

\- Bon, et il est possible que Violet ait deviné que je suis bizarre.

\- Bien sûr que tu es bizarre, bébé, c'est moi qui t'ai faite, s'esclaffa ma mère en commençant à préparer des pâtes à l'estragon.

Devant son manque de réaction, je finis par hausser les épaules et me mis à nourrir Simon, le pigeon névrosé.

* * *

Les deux semaines avant la pleine lune passèrent rapidement, heureusement. Rien de particulier ne s'était passé ces derniers temps, et je pus en profiter pour souffler un peu.

Rachel était revenue en classe le jour suivant son "accident", le bras bandé et des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle était venue m'accoster à la cantine tandis que je dégustais mes frites anglaises trop épaisses avec de la mayo.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je sais que c'est toi, et tu me le paieras, rejeton larvaire de crustacé !

\- Tiens, tu as profité de ton congé maladie pour ouvrir un dictionnaire ? ironisai-je, comme si on ne m'avait jamais fait cette blague pourrie.

Et oui, le commun des mortels l'ignore, mais la zoé est un bébé crustacé. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont très mignonnes, avec de grands yeux noirs et mouillés et une petite bouche pour mordre les mollets des blondasses arrogantes.

Rachel s'était éloignée sans rien ajouter, mais le regard vert et menaçant qu'elle m'adressait depuis ce jour ne me mettait pas à l'aise.

Violet, quant à elle, avait partagé ses soupçons sur mon humble personne avec Steve, et ils avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à m'observer sous toutes mes coutures et à me poser des questions chelous dans l'espoir que je me trahisse. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt à deux doigts de les étrangler, mais ils l'ignoraient encore.

Comme zigouiller mes voisins de classe était contreproductif, j'ai reporté ma frustration sur le reste du monde, surtout sur les profs à vrai dire.

Non, en fait, seulement sur les profs, parce que c'était drôle. Mais pas sur la prof d'Histoire. Trop de Stéphane Bern en elle.

Résultat des courses : la majorité des membres du corps professoral me haïssait.

Qu'ils s'estiment heureux de ne pas m'avoir eue comme élève quand je possédais une baguette et que j'avais le droit de l'utiliser !

* * *

Enfin, me revoilà donc, deux semaines plus tard, de retour en cours pour un lundi brumeux et chiant comme la pluie. Sauf que voilà, ma potion était enfin terminée et j'avais pris la première dose ce matin.

Ma mère avait tiré une tronche bizarre en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas en demander autant à mes veracrasses de compagnie.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?! s'écria Violet, épouvantée.

\- Ben… ils sont coiffés ?

\- Ils sont… plats, fit remarquer Steve. On dirait qu'ils sont morts après avoir vaillamment combattu pour sauver le reste de tes poils.

\- Laisse ma pilosité où elle est, merci, grognai-je à son encontre. Non, franchement, c'est si moche que ça ? C'est sûr que c'est inhabituel de les voir ainsi, mais…

\- Je t'assure, on dirait que Madame de Fontenay est passée par là avec Cristina Cordula, qu'elles se sont disputées pour savoir comment elles allaient te traumatiser le cuir chevelu et qu'elles se sont entretuées sur ton crâne.

\- Tu ressembles à une _fille_ , se plaignit Violet. Mais pas une fille, fille, plutôt une fille, _fille_ !

\- Merci, c'est très clair, comme critique, grommelai-je. Et depuis quand tu regardes _Les reines du shopping_ , Steve ?

\- C'est mes sœurs, prétexta-t-il.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Bon, une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas retourner à la botte de paille d'avant. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Violet ?

\- Viens chez moi cet après-midi, répondit mystérieusement la grande brune.

* * *

La maison de Violet était… normale. Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas de plantes grimpantes sur la façade, pas de gri-gri qui pendaient partout, pas de pigeon voyageur, pas de flacons en verre remplis de liquide bizarre, pas de marijuana dans le jardin ni de chaudron à la cave !

Encore que je n'ai pas visité le sous-sol.

Non, en fait, c'était plutôt propre, chaleureux (façon moldu), _ordonné_ (mais quelle idée !) et ça sentait le cookie au chocolat. Et le potager était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Je fixai encore les lignes de carottes d'un air atterré quand Violet vint m'arracher à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle-même féminine et bien rangée. Enfin, au moins les posters fixés aux murs ne représentaient-ils pas Justin Bieber, sinon je l'aurais quittée sur-le-champ.

Enfin, façon de parler, je suis sans préférences sexuelles fixes, après tout.

Ma voisine de classe me traîna jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où son petit frère, une pile électrique sur pattes du nom de Timothy jouait à un jeu vidéo bien gore. Je l'aimais déjà.

\- Bon, lave tes cheveux et utilise le conditionneur après le shampoing. C'est celui de ma mère, donc ne vide pas la bouteille.

\- D'accoooord…

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain dans mon dos et je sortis des sachets de sel de ma poche. Laver des cheveux ensorcelés au savon ne servirait à rien, après tout. J'allais donc devoir les passer à l'eau salée, puis au shampoing, puis au conditionneur.

Pitié, j'allais me transformer en Rachel, manquait plus que ça !

Deux attaques aux shampoings plus tard, la tignasse dégoulinant partout, je laissai Violet entrer. Aussitôt, elle s'empara d'un peigne et d'un sèche-cheveux et se mit au boulot, me donnant l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

Alors que je me mettais à prier pour que quelqu'un m'achève, Violet me lâcha (enfin !). Au total, une heure et trente minutes furent sacrifiée pour la cause.

Quand elle me plaça un miroir sous le nez avec un sourire satisfait qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, je faillis ne pas me reconnaître.

Cette moldue d'à peine dix-sept ans venait de transformer une hydre rouge en crinière soyeuse et ondulée qui m'arrivait à présent dans le milieu du dos. Pas un cheveu ne dépassait, c'était juste… magique.

\- Alors ? demanda Violet, piaffant d'impatience.

\- C'est… (il me fallut deux secondes pour réhydrater ma gorge sèche) c'est beau comme un post Facebook sans faute d'orthographe, dis-je, émue.

\- YAY ! hurla Violet, me faisant sursauter. Je vais te noter le nom de l'après-shampoing, comme ça tu pourras t'en procurer.

 _C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi !_ pleurnichai-je intérieurement.

\- Grands dieux, je ressemble à un être humain ! dis-je finalement, ce qui était quand même mieux que de me mettre à chialer, vous vous en doutez.

\- Et tu es même mignonne, quand tu es coiffée et que tu ne fais pas la gueule !

Cette remarque eut pour effet principal de me faire faire la gueule.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Ok, je t'en dois une, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin tu veux ?

\- A vrai dire, tu me dois encore un cambriolage de labo de science, répliqua Violet, profitant de l'occasion telle une fourbe pour me rappeler que j'avais des dettes.

* * *

Après être passée au magasin pour remplir un panier complet de conditionneur (au cas où l'entreprise ferait faillite), je rentrai chez moi. Et pour une fois, je me sentais bien, vraiment bien.

Et puis j'étais mignonne, na.

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée en me voyant débarquer dans la cuisine et parut moins effarée que le matin-même.

\- Tu as été prise en otage par un coiffeur fou ou bien ?

\- Non, par Violet. Mais entre nous, c'est plus ou moins la même chose.

Ma génitrice m'observa sous toutes les coutures et finit par siffler, admirative.

\- Elle se débrouille bien, cette petite. Tu me la présenteras pour qu'elle s'occupe de mes cheveux ?

\- Il faudrait qu'elle entre dans la maison, pour ça, maman. Le jardin suffira à la rebuter.

\- N'importe quoi ! Enfin… ma fille, ce troll des collines, ressemble enfin à un humanoïde !

\- Maman, il m'arrive d'apprécier ton humour, mais là, tu risques de te réveiller chauve demain matin, grognai-je, pas vraiment ravie de la comparaison.

\- Je rigole, chérie. Les trolls ont bien meilleur caractère.

Elle se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver la poêle que je lui lançai et examina d'un air navré la bosse que le mur et le sol avaient créée dans la fonte. Elle répara le tout d'un geste de la main et remit l'ustensile en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans le nid de hibou qui lui servait de chevelure.

Bah quoi ? Maintenant que je suis bien coiffée, j'ai le droit de me moquer !

* * *

Le jour suivant, je passai les doigts dans mes mèches pour les mettre bien en place (en évitant de démolir les boucles avec une brosse, comme Violet me l'avait conseillé) et terminai de me brosser les dents. Une fois dans la cuisine, véritable centre névralgique de la maison, j'adressai un salut vague à ma mère et jetai un œil au baromètre magique collé sur le frigo.

Contrairement aux modèles moldus, l'artefact pouvait réellement prédire le temps sur vingt-quatre heures et ne se trompait jamais. J'étais donc assurée de passer une belle journée ensoleillée qui m'obligerait à rester à l'ombre pour éviter de rougir prématurément.

Après avoir jeté mon parapluie sur le divan du salon, je pris la route pour l'école, l'esprit libre et la touffe domptée.

A mon arrivée en classe, les réactions fusèrent. Les filles m'adressèrent le célèbre sourire retourné signifiant "pas mal, pas mal", les garçons semblèrent remarquer que j'avais des seins et la bande de Rachel, Rachel comprise, pâlit d'un coup.

Steve et Violet m'accueillirent comme à leur habitude, sauf que Violet se rengorgeait pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle avait transformé le crapaud en colombe, tandis que Steve n'arrivait plus à fermer la bouche.

\- Alors, je suis à ton goût ? minaudai-je, imitant Rachel quand elle faisait du gringue au prof de science.

\- Ben…

\- T'as raison, t'emballe pas, le coupai-je.

\- De toute manière tu finiras bien par redevenir une sorcière avec une botte de paille sur la tête, renchérit Violet.

\- Et on dit que je n'ai aucune délicatesse, ronchonnai-je.

* * *

La journée suivit paisiblement son cours, ponctuée d'insultes et de remarques assassines avec Rachel. Mais que serait la vie sans méchanceté gratuite ?

C'est aux alentours de onze heures que je remarquai un détail étrange.

Le ciel bleu s'était couvert à toute vitesse et un froid glacial se répandait dans les classes, faisant frissonner les élèves et tressaillir mes poils de bras.

On parle un peu trop de ma pilosité en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour en revenir à la météo, je jure avoir aperçu un éclair tandis que le vent se levait, hurlant alors qu'il passait entre les arbres et butait contre les fenêtres.

Si mon baromètre avait été normal, je n'y aurais même pas fait attention. Mais là, on parle d'une babiole magique qui coûte ultra-cher et qui marche mille fois mieux qu'une potion coiffante.

Était-ce un phénomène magique ? Si oui, ça risquait de me retomber dessus si le Ministère venait pour enquêter et découvrait une déchue comme moi sur les lieux du crime.

Si non… hé bien, je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que ça peut être.

\- Zoé ? fit timidement une fille _neutral good_ de ma classe, pensant sûrement que je mangeais les importuns.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demandai-je pompeusement pour cacher le fait que j'avais sursauté.

\- Le prof de math veut te voir dans son bureau à la pause de midi.

\- Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, celui-là ? Sa mère a oublié de lui faire ses lacets ?

Steve ricana et la fille prit la fuite.

* * *

C'est donc une fois de plus en traînant les pieds que je quittai la salle à midi pour aller voir mon bien-aimé prof de math. Tout ce que vous voulez que c'est au sujet de mes devoirs merdiques.

J'entrai dans le bureau en question sans frapper, comme à mon habitude, et tombai sur une pièce vide.

Il n'y avait qu'un bureau en métal d'apparence fragile, une plante en pot morte depuis longtemps, un portemanteau, deux chaises, un tapis et une penderie grande ouvert qui me faisait face.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me barrer, mécontente d'avoir bougé mon derrière pour les boules du Pape, quelqu'un me poussa violemment en avant jusqu'à la penderie et je basculai dans le meuble après m'être pris les pieds dans le tapis élimé. Mon nez heurta le fond de l'armoire et la douleur irradia dans mon visage, manquant de me faire pleurer.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque et d'une clé qu'on tourne me glaça le sang, et je sus à cet instant qui m'avait joué ce sale tour.

\- Rachel ! éructai-je.

Qui d'autre ?

D'un bond qui envoya une pile de feuilles d'interro à vau-l'eau, je me plantai face à la porte close et tapai du poing.

\- Rachel, espèce de vieille sangsue desséchée, si tu me laisses sortir maintenant, je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui, menaçai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

Je tâtai mon nez, soulagée de ne pas y trouver de sang.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, me nargua la blonde. Personne ne saura que tu es ici jusqu'à ce que le prof revienne ! Et devine quoi, il n'a pas cours avant vendredi !

Ha ben merde alors. C'est qu'elle a pris le temps de préparer son coup, la garce !

\- Sur ce, je te laisse, pauvre tache.

\- Hé, Rache, reviens ici tout de suite et ouvre cette porte, ou je te jure que je t'étranglerai avec ton intestin grêle !

\- Cause toujours ! Je sais très bien que _tu_ m'as filé ces boutons, vois ça comme un retour d'ascenseur, petite conne !

La porte du bureau se rouvrit en grinçant, mais Rachel n'avait toujours pas bougé de devant le meuble. Avait-elle amené ses complices ?

C'est alors qu'un froid mordant me pénétra jusqu'à l'os, créant au passage une fine couche de givre sur les parois en bois. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche pour y souffler de l'air chaud tout en me demandant ce que cette moldue avait encore inventé, sotte qu'elle était.

J'entendis vaguement Rachel glapir, puis pousser un cri aigu, un cri angoissé et douloureux, encore pire que celui qu'elle avait lâché deux semaines plus tôt.

\- C'est quoi ce truuuuc ?! hurla la grande blonde, en proie à une peur abjecte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'égosillai-je dans ma penderie.

\- Je sais pas ! Je ne vois rien !

Je suis restée muette pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à faire fonctionner mon cerveau normalement. Pendant ce temps, Rachel continuait de hurler à qui mieux-mieux. Et comme les couloirs étaient vides, personne ne l'entendait à part bibi.

Une seconde.

Du mauvais temps anormal, le froid, le vent, la glace et les cris de souffrance, plus un phénomène que Rachel ne pouvait pas voir. Et le désespoir qui venait de s'abattre sur moi comme une chape de béton.

Ho, merde.

Un détraqueur.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Des reviews ou un sort ! ^^_


	5. Ce moment gênant où je me plains

_Bonjouuuur !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent pour écrire ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Défroqueur** ou **Ce moment gênant où je me plains**

L'heure n'était pas aux considérations scientifiques, mais je peux vous dire que se trouver dans une armoire ne protège personne de l'aura néfaste d'un détraqueur. Au contraire, l'espace exigu couplé au froid ne faisait qu'augmenter mon angoisse, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Comme Rachel avait arrêté de hurler (signe qu'elle devait être dans les vapes), je tentai un alohomora sur la porte de la penderie, mais comme toujours, ma magie n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Un éclair ricocha sur le bois, me forçant à l'esquiver en dansant comme une idiote dans mon putain de cercueil, puis s'écrasa enfin sur une des parois avant d'exploser.

Raaaah… ça aurait pu être si cool comme entrée, si l'explosion n'avait pas soufflé ma tignasse en avant ! Bon, au moins, je n'étais pas brûlée, c'était déjà ça.

C'est donc en titubant comme une pocharde tout en essayant d'écarter mes cheveux de mon visage pour respirer que je sortis de ce qui restait de l'armoire. Je posai un pied mal assuré sur le plancher couvert d'échardes épaisses comme mon petit doigt et émergeai enfin de la masse orange qui s'échappait de mon crâne.

Avoir l'air cool, avoir l'air cool, avoir l'air cool…

Le détraqueur flottait au-dessus du bureau, pas plus dérangé que ça par mon entrée foudroyante. Je détestais ces trucs. Comme ses congénères, il ressemblait à un cadavre en putréfaction enroulé dans une cape noire pas très fraîche. Et comme ses congénères, il était en train de faire revivre les pires moments de sa vie à Rachel qui convulsait de temps à autres, inconsciente.

\- A ta place, je porterais plainte contre ton entreprise de lavage à sec ! m'écriai-je pour attirer l'attention de la créature.

Bon, pour ce qui est de l'écarter de la blonde, l'opération était réussie.

Sauf que maintenant, il s'en prenait à moi !

Les souvenirs les plus honteux et les plus douloureux de mon enfance remontèrent, et je dus plisser les yeux pour me concentrer sur une façon de vaincre ce truc. Ma main fila dans la poche de ma veste, comme animée par une volonté propre, et en tira une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge foncé.

Sans réfléchir, je balançai le contenu de la bouteille au détraqueur, qui s'enflamma pendant une demi-minute avant que son pouvoir glaçant n'agisse et lui sauve les miches. Interdite, je regardai la fiole. Il s'agissait de la potion explosive que j'avais préparée avec ma mère, mais je pensais qu'elle avait tout jeté ! Cette dingue avait sûrement glissé ça dans ma veste pour… faire péter l'école ?

Mais quelle mère indigne…!

Alors que les dernières flammes disparaissaient, je réalisai que la cape du détraqueur n'était pas insensible au feu. Résultat, j'avais devant moi le premier détraqueur à moitié à poil de l'Histoire.

Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas _vraiment_ que je vous fasse l'audio description pour malvoyants, c'est suffisamment traumatisant de l'avoir sous les yeux !

Je ravalai un haut-le-cœur et cherchai une arme ou une idée pour le faire fuir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Spero Patronum ? dis-je sans conviction.

Déjà avec une baguette, je n'y étais jamais arrivée, alors sans…

\- Zoé ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit la voix de Violet derrière moi.

Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous fixait sans comprendre, Rachel et moi.

\- Ecoute, si tu voulais la tuer discrètement, t'aurais pu me prévenir, je t'aurais aidée… dis donc, ça caille !

\- Sors et ferme la porte ! ordonnai-je à mon veracrasse préféré.

La grande brune hésita, puis avisa ma sale tête, puis le tas de cendre sur le sol, l'armoire explosée et Rachel, toujours en état de choc. Elle obéit sans plus attendre, me laissant en compagnie de la créature naturiste.

Alors que le détraqueur s'intéressait de nouveau à Rachel, jugeant sans doute mes souvenirs trop amers pour être mangés, je m'emparai de la plante en pot et la lui balançai au visage, projetant de la terre partout.

Notez bien que je me suis permis de faire ça uniquement parce que la plante était déjà morte.

Le détraqueur secoua la tête, ahuri, et souleva son capuchon, me montrant son horrible visage. Tétanisée, je compris qu'il comptait en finir avec mon âme une bonne fois pour toute et la peur s'infiltra par tous les pores de ma peau, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque. Une goutte de sueur gelée coula le long de mon nez et je serrai les poings, incapable de bouger.

La créature commença à aspirer, et quelque chose remua dans ma poitrine, sûrement ce qui devait me tenir lieu d'âme. Je tombai à genoux, mes jambes refusant de me soutenir plus longtemps.

Défends-toi, défends-toi, DEFENDS-TOI ! hurla mon cerveau.

Mes doigts glissèrent en bas de ma jambe et touchèrent une écharde acérée. Bien décidée à survivre et à garder ce qui m'appartenait, je refermai la main sur le bout de bois et sentis mes yeux s'humidifier quand le sang se mit à couler.

La douleur me ramena sur terre, et celle qui régnait toujours dans mon nez me donna assez d'énergie pour me relever et défier le détraqueur du regard.

La chose en moi cessa de gigoter et, sans plus essayer de la contrôler, je laissai ma magie sortir d'un coup, comme un boulet de canon.

La décharge souffla le détraqueur, plus léger que les meubles Ikea qui jonchaient la pièce, et réduisit les fenêtres en miettes, envoyant la créature voler aux quatre vents. Bon débarras.

Me précipitant à la fenêtre, je vis la créature s'éloigner dans le ciel et pariai qu'on ne la reverrait plus de si tôt. Une fois hors de danger, je permis à mes jambes de jouer des castagnettes et tombai le cul par terre, au milieu des débris.

Et merde.

A quel moment exactement suis-je devenue une héroïne ?!

* * *

Quand le sang accepta de circuler à nouveau dans mes membres inférieurs, je me levai en tremblotant et me dirigeai vers Rachel, histoire de voir si elle était morte.

Ah, on dirait que non.

Je lui flanquai une grosse gifle pour la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit en hurlant. Une autre gifle la renvoya au pays des rêves et mes tympans purent souffler un coup. Violet choisit cet instant pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

\- Ouaip. Si on te demande, il ne s'est rien passé.

Violet passa la pièce ravagée en revue, puis m'adressa un regard mi-blasé, mi-incrédule.

\- Aide-moi à la sortir d'ici, tu veux ? demandai-je en pointant Rachel du doigt.

Nous empoignâmes la grande blonde chacune par un pied et la laissâmes choir comme une vieille chiffe dans le couloir après l'y avoir traînée.

Dix mètres plus loin, une bande de profs débarquait, un peu trop tard si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une prof d'espagnol à la voix haut perchée.

\- On dit _Qué pasa_ , connasse, grommelai-je.

Mon cerveau tourna dans le vide, essayant en vain de trouver une explication logique à donner aux profs.

\- Des types s'en sont pris à Rachel, commença Violet, ce génie. Zoé les a vus et a essayé de l'aider, mais ils se sont enfuis. Et Rachel a eu une crise d'angoisse, on dirait…

\- Appelez une ambulance ! ordonna la prof d'Histoire en saisissant Rachel pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Un prof la suivit, un téléphone à la main, et les adultes restants nous harcelèrent de questions.

\- A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

\- Ils étaient masqués…

\- Es-tu blessée ?

\- Heuuuu, nan, je pense que je suis en un seul morceau, merci bien.

Finalement, l'arrivée de l'ambulance nous sauva toutes les deux, et nous observâmes l'embarquement de la grande blonde dans le véhicule tapageur.

\- Pour un peu, je la plaindrais, soupira Violet. Enfin, il faut que j'aille bosser mes maths pour demain, vu que cet aprèm, je vais chez toi.

\- Ouais, tu…quoi ? A quel moment je t'ai invitée ?! m'écriai-je, outrée.

\- Il faut que tu me dises exactement ce que tu nous caches, et je pense que l'école n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ça, exposa Violet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu- Mais je ne te cache rien enfin !

\- Oh, arrête ton char, j'ai très bien senti qu'il se passait un truc pas normal, et tu avais l'air parfaitement au courant de ce que c'était ! Alors je veux la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !

Un court silence s'établit entre nous et elle jeta un coup d'œil navré à mes cheveux.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je pose une main sur la Bible ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

* * *

Étrangement, aucun auror n'est venu m'arrêter dans l'après-midi. Franchement, on se demande pourquoi ils sont payés, ces neuneus.

Comme promis, Violet me fila le train jusque chez moi, et elle resta pendant une minute éberluée devant le jardin. Enfin, pas autant que quand j'ai donné un coup de pied à la grille récalcitrante pour entrer.

\- Tu vis… ici ? souffla-t-elle en considérant les dizaines de marmites empilées n'importe comment, les plantes qui s'incrustaient jusque dans la maison et Simon, le pigeon, qui semblait être tombé amoureux du porte-clés que Violet avait accroché à son sac de cours.

\- Heu, ouais. Je sais que c'est choquant, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

\- Choquant ? Mais c'est génial ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de recettes de ma vie ! Et ton animal de compagnie est un pigeon ! Et il a l'air complètement stone ! Et toutes ces plantes et ces pots bizarres… !

\- Oui, ben, justement, ne touche à rien, ordonnai-je, gênée qu'elle aime notre joyeux bordel.

Je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma chambre et la fit asseoir au bout du lit tandis que je prenais la chaise à roulettes. Elle fixa étrangement ma valise de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis mon exclusion et contenait encore mes uniformes, mes grimoires et tout le reste.

Comme si c'était l'élément de déco le plus étrange de la maison… !

Ah, il faudrait que je vérifie si ma robe noire portée disparue ne s'y trouvait pas, j'avais fouillé partout sauf là-dedans.

\- Donc, déclarai-je pour attirer son attention. Tu t'en doutes peut-être, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait normale.

\- C'est peu de le dire, rigola-t-elle en gratouillant le crâne minuscule de Simon, qui roucoulait de bonheur, les yeux exorbités et les pupilles dilatées.

\- Voilà, en fait je suis…

Hé merde, j'étais sur le point de commettre une infraction grave. Enfin, de toute manière, j'emmerde le Ministère et son règlement à la con, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie de finir en prison. Mais après tout, j'avais utilisé la magie ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas vu l'ombre d'un nez crochu d'auror. L'espoir était donc permis !

\- Je suis une sorcière, avouai-je à voix haute, attendant avec angoisse la réaction de ma voisine de classe.

Comme d'habitude, je ne fus pas déçue.

\- Comme Harry Potter tu veux dire ?

\- Rah, mais pourquoi tout le monde demande toujours ça en premier ?! Pourquoi pas "comme Voldemort " ? Lui aussi c'est un sorcier ! Enfin, "était", vu qu'il a clamsé.

\- Mais… attends, tu veux dire qu'ils existent ?

\- Ben ouais, tu croyais vraiment qu'une moldue pouvait inventer tout ça ? Je t'explique, cette opportuniste de Rowling est une sorcière qui se fait passer pour une auteure alors qu'elle est juste la biographe de Potter, c'est aussi simple que ça. D'ailleurs elle a frôlé la condamnation pour divulgation du secret magique, mais comme les moldus pensaient tous que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants, ils ont laissé tomber les charges. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui récolte tous les lauriers et participe à toutes les soirées !

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Harry existe et que J.K. a récupéré les droits d'adaptation pour sa biographie ? Mais c'est génial comme arnaque !

\- Hé ouais.

\- Mais alors… tu es parente avec les Weasley ou pas du tout ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, expliquai-je, sentant la migraine arriver.

\- Tu pourrais m'avoir un rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy ? demanda Violet, rêveuse.

\- V, tu es consciente qu'il a dans les quarante balais, là ?

\- Ow, merde. Enfin, si ça se trouve, il est toujours aussi canon…

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Ça pouvait durer trèèèèès longtemps.

\- Ecoute, le Malefoy que tu imagines est un acteur. Donc tu devrais plutôt demander un rendez-vous à Tom Felton, en fait.

\- Oh, et est-ce que Harry a vraiment des enfants ? Avec Ginny Weasley ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Tu as une drôle de façon de réagir aux nouvelles, toi, tu sais ?

\- J'y peux rien, je suis une fangirl !

Violet perdit peu à peu son sourire alors qu'une nouvelle idée lui venait en tête.

\- Mais… si tu as dix-sept ans et que tu es une sorcière, pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? Tu as vraiment été renvoyée ?

\- Ouais, et je n'ai plus de baguette. Techniquement, je ne peux même pas faire de magie, mais chuuut. Ah, le truc de tout à l'heure, c'était un détraqueur, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- Ah, ouais, je comprends mieux… murmura-t-elle. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans une école moldue ?

\- Parce que le monde de la magie m'a exclue, je n'y ai plus ma place, c'est fini pour moi. Je suis condamnée à vivre entre ces deux mondes pour toujours... Je n'ai nulle part où aller, parce que les sorciers ne m'accepteront plus, et parce que les moldus me traiteront comme un monstre s'ils apprennent ce que je suis.

\- Mais… je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, moi. Enfin, parfois tu es vraiment odieuse, mais tu ne penses pas toutes les crasses que tu dis aux gens.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, Violet ! Les humains ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et quand ils ont peur, ils attaquent ! Et je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre !

\- Mais en quoi est-ce mauvais de vivre avec un pied dans chaque monde ?

Je la fixai, muette.

\- As-tu écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? balbutiai-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu peux vivre à la fois dans le monde magique et dans celui des moldus, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas une mais deux maisons ! Tu es chez toi où que tu ailles, parce que tu comprends les sorciers _et_ les moldus ! Tu n'as rien d'une pestiférée ! Et si les sorciers ne veulent vraiment plus de toi, hé bien je cramerai leurs balais pour leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

Je l'avoue, elle m'avait coupé le sifflet, là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prend mais c'est fort.

Cependant, je pense que je vois où elle voulait en venir…

\- Et puis merde, la Zoé que je connais ne s'apitoie pas sur elle-même ! Elle fait des pieds de nez aux gens qui l'emmerdent en pensant qu'ils peuvent la mettre à terre, puis elle met des clous dans leurs chaussures pour qu'ils sachent qui est le boss ! Et puis, si un jour tu es poursuivie par une foule armée de pieux et de torches, je te cacherai ! C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis, non ?

\- Je crois que c'est des fourches, pas des pieux, fis-je d'une petite voix .

\- Mais on s'en fout ! T'es ma pote, oui ou merde ?

Okay, j'ai chialé. Qui n'aurait pas ressenti un début d'émotion en se faisant gueuler dessus par une moldue aussi grossière, hein ?

\- Ben ouais, espèce de… de sale Gryffondor de merde ! pleurnichai-je.

Violet me tapota le sommet du crâne comme si j'étais un petit chien, genre yorkshire.

\- C'est bien. Maintenant va te moucher, tu fous de la morve partout, espèce de troll.

Hrm, au temps pour la séquence émotion.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Je vous rassure tout de suite, Zoé ne va pas se mettre à chialer pour un oui ou pour un non, à l'avenir._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui, indiquez-le dans les reviews, si non, indiquez-le dans les reviews ! :D_


	6. Quand je fais enfin ma BA de l'année

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **La transformation** ou **Quand je fais enfin ma BA de l'année**

J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de ma mère face à Violet.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Ou en fait si, j'aurais dû la faire sortir par derrière.

\- Oooooh, c'est elle ta coiffeuse ? s'extasia ma mère en voyant ma voisine de classe.

\- Je suis l'amie de Zoé, oui, lui assura la grande brune. Je m'appelle Violet.

Ma mère me retourna une œillade étonnée.

\- Oui, c'est ma pote coiffeuse, confirmai-je en hâte. Je la laisse croire ce qu'elle veut, ajoutai-je à voix basse.

\- Oooooh, d'accord. Enchantée, Violet. Moi c'est Catherine, mais tu peux m'appeler Madame.

Ma génitrice vint s'asseoir avec nous à la table de la cuisine et mit son minuscule menton dans ses mains jointes.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux fréquenter ma fille ?

Alors que le rouge de l'embarras me montait aux joues, Violet lui adressa un grand sourire étincelant et répondit sans se démonter :

\- Hé bien, je l'aime comme une folle, j'ai du fric et je cuisine bien.

\- Ok, t'es engagée.

\- Dites, c'est pas un entretien d'embauche ! m'exclamai-je, de plus en plus dérangée par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Et tu as de la famille, Violet ? continua ma mère sans faire attention à moi.

\- Juste mes parents et mon petit frère, madame, et quelques cousins sur le continent.

\- Arf, quelle drôle d'idée, soupira Catherine.

\- Et vous ?

\- Bah, nous ne vivons plus qu'à deux, ma choupinette et moi. Je ne vois plus la famille de mon mari depuis des années…

\- Tu as un cousin éloigné qui fait de la pêche au thon, non ? dis-je pour m'incruster dans la discussion.

\- Oh, il est marin ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Non, il est restaurateur sur une aire d'autoroute.

\- Ah.

\- Au fait, maman, il y a un détraqueur qui s'est ramené à l'école et qui a attaqué Rachel.

\- Pas qu'on s'en plaigne, mais bon… murmura Violet.

\- Je m'en doutais ! s'écria ma folle de mère en bondissant de sa chaise. Quatre personnes ont dû être hospitalisées en ville en moins de trois jours, et les symptômes ressemblent à ceux d'une attaque de ces saletés.

\- Mais… comment tu le sais ?

\- Je sais me servir d'Internet, ma chérie, soupira ma mère, agacée. Il n'y a qu'avec les téléphones et les machines à laver que j'ai du mal.

\- Mais pourquoi un détraqueur déciderait-il de s'attaquer à des moldus ? demanda Violet, voyant qu'on s'éloignait du sujet. Ils sont sous les ordres du Ministère, non ?

Ma mère grimaça.

\- Avant c'était le cas, mais en 2000, après la guerre, le Ministère s'est désolidarisé d'eux. Depuis ils vont où ils veulent, même si ces crétins de politiciens ont sorti tout un bottin de règles qu'ils sont censés suivre. Après, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait mettre un PV à un de ces monstres…

\- Et encore moins les tuer, ajoutai-je. Toujours est-il qu'attaquer des moldus est interdit pour toute créature magique capable de suivre des ordres.

\- Donc, en théorie, ce détraqueur n'avait rien à faire à l'école. Mais le Ministère ne fait rien, ça devient bizarre cette histoire.

\- Et si c'était un coup d'un mage noir ? proposa Violet. Genre Voldemort ?

\- Voldemort mange les pâquerettes par la racine depuis des années, assura ma mère. S'il était sorti de sa tombe, on le saurait.

* * *

Violet partit tôt pour éviter que ses parents s'inquiètent, mais elle promit à ma mère qu'elle reviendrait vite.

Je n'ai jamais vu ma génitrice apprécier quelqu'un aussi vite, encore moins une moldue. Mon père l'a draguée pendant presque cinq ans avant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, quand ils étaient à l'école.

Poudlard, faiseur de couples depuis le Moyen-âge. Tout ce que vous voulez que Godric a fini dans le lit de Rowena.

Une fois ma mère tombée et la nuit couchée (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse), je descendis au sous-sol sans faire de bruit pour y piquer un balai. Bon, il était un peu dépassé, mais il volait encore très bien.

Je sortis par derrière et m'envolai, montant le plus haut possible pour ne pas être repérée. Une fois à une altitude convenable, je passai outre les règles de sécurité du vol en balai et levai les bras en poussant un "WOUHOUUUUUUU !" libérateur.

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de vivre dans un monde dénué de magie, le manque de la sensation du vent dans mes cheveux me rendrait folle si je ne volais pas de temps en temps. Il fallait l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre : voler, c'est trop cool ! C'est comme une drogue, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus vivre sans.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui me poussent à éviter Azkaban. Ça m'étonnerait que les promenades des prisonniers se fassent dans les airs.

Après quelques minutes à virevolter et à faire des détours pour prolonger le plaisir, je vis ma destination : l'hôpital. Je me posai délicatement sur le toit, où je laissai mon balai, et descendis par l'escalier de service jusqu'à l'étage des chambres. Les couloirs étaient déserts et les infirmières étaient en train de discuter comme des poules dans leur bureau. Cool, ça m'évitait de les assommer.

J'avisai le poste des infirmières et fouillai dans le registre des patients. Je reconnus le nom de Rachel à côté de la 407 et reposai le cahier, satisfaite.

Très détendue, je montai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le 4. Celui qui a choisi la musique d'ambiance mériterait la chaise électrique.

Je posai un pied prudent dans le couloir du quatrième étage et jetai un œil rapide. Deux infirmières avaient décidé de faire leur boulot et faisaient des rondes dans l'étage. Les voyant arriver, je me dissimulai derrière une pilasse suffisamment large et les laissai s'interroger sur le pourquoi des portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur. Elles finirent par hausser les épaules et s'éloigner, et je marchai dans leur dos jusqu'à la 407 avant qu'elles ne se retournent.

Une fois dans la chambre, je refermai doucement la porte et vérifiai par le hublot que personne ne m'avait vue.

\- Qui est là ? fit la voix enrouée de Rachel depuis le lit d'hosto King Size où elle était couchée.

\- C'est Zoé, je suis venue voir si je dois t'achever ou non, dis-je, pince-sans-rire.

\- Oh, d'accord, fit ma meilleure ennemie, pas vraiment émue.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je, faisant mine de m'intéresser.

\- Comme une merde, grommela la blonde. Ils me filent des antidépresseurs, ces cons. Je ne suis pas dépressive, putain !

\- Hé, baisse d'un ton, j'ai pas le droit d'être là !

\- Ouais, ouais, pardon.

Eberlué, mon cerveau mit plusieurs secondes à constater que Rachel venait de s'excuser.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Rachel ? plaisantai-je, un peu inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

\- Arrête, je suis encore moi, merci bien. C'est juste que… ce truc, tout à l'heure… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

\- Comme si tu n'allais plus jamais être heureuse ?

\- O-ouais.

Rachel alluma la veilleuse, et tout devint subitement plus lumineux, sans pour autant alerter les geôlières.

\- T'as une sale gueule, dis-je sincèrement.

\- Toi aussi, on dirait que tu t'es pris un typhon dans la tronche.

\- Presque.

Un silence pesant et très gênant s'abattit sur la chambre, et je tâtai une couverture pour passer le temps.

\- Je sais que tu as fait un truc pour que ça s'arrête, dit soudainement Rachel en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à ton avis ? demandai-je en la fixant comme si elle racontait des conneries.

\- Je ne sais pas, figure-toi ! Mais je t'ai entendue parler à ce…truc.

\- Il n'y avait rien à part nous dans cette pièce, fis-je prudemment.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ! En plus, ce n'était pas naturel, on ne peut pas se mettre à voir tout ça juste comme ça ! J'ai vu… des souvenirs, mais ce n'étaient pas les miens !

Alarmée, je me penchai un peu en avant, essayant de voir si elle se moquait de moi ou pas.

\- C'était ceux de qui, alors ?

Rachel rougit et regarda le plafond pour ne plus me voir.

\- Tous ces gens… Je me suis vue à travers leurs yeux, et c'était… je ressemblais à un monstre pour eux.

Elle marqua une pause, tandis que la compréhension me frappait. Rachel n'avait jamais connu le malheur, donc le détraqueur lui avait montré celui qu'elle infligeait aux autres. Ce genre de cas était très, très rare.

\- Je ne veux plus être comme ça, murmura Rachel.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne plus être une conasse, lui dis-je aussi gentiment que possible. Et tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser auprès de toutes tes victimes, ce serait un bon début.

\- … Ça fait un paquet de gens.

\- Ton problème, mon chou. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours demain. Bonne nuit.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre quand quelque chose se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je sortis une barre de chocolat aux noisettes de ma poche et la posai sur la table de nuit. Rachel me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

\- Mange, ça ira mieux après. Et profites-en bien, parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre pour le Lapin de Pâques.

Je sortis de la pièce en guettant les infirmières, puis un "merci" quasi inaudible me parvint. Et Rachel avait pris son air le plus innocent.

Okay, j'avais sûrement rêvé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Rachel fit son grand retour en classe, provoquant une vague de peur dans les rangs. Cependant, elle passa sa journée à sourire et à saluer tout le monde, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la panique ambiante.

Pendant une pause, elle s'approcha de nous et fixa Violet.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ces dernières années. J'ai été odieuse avec toi, mais tu ne méritais pas ça. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, Violet.

Steve lâcha un sifflet et je haussai les sourcils, impressionnée. Rachel se tourna vers nous et nous tira puérilement la langue. Enfin, je préférais ça à une énième dispute, croyez-le ou non.

La grande blonde s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amies. Quant à Violet, je ne l'avais jamais vue en état de choc, mais c'était désormais chose faite.

\- Est-ce que je suis en plein cauchemar ? bégaya-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Obligeante, je lui collai une baffe bien bruyante, mais elle réagit à peine.

\- Aïe.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, conclus-je.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter dans les couloirs, se demandant sûrement si quelqu'un avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau à l'ex-pimbêche. Si Violet et moi avions une idée assez précise de ce qui lui arrivait, le reste de l'école nageait dans l'incompréhension.

J'avoue que c'était jouissif.

Les autres victimes du détraqueur reprirent leur boulot quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant pas découvert l'astuce du chocolat. Les moldus sont des petites natures, que voulez-vous.

* * *

Vers la moitié du mois d'octobre, alors que je rentrais à la maison après avoir échappé à Violet et Steve, la vision de ce qui se passait plusieurs maisons plus loin me fit sortir les yeux des orbites. Choquée, à peu près sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination, je ne perdis pas de temps sur le trottoir et entrai dans la maison pour me faire un thé et retrouver mes esprits.

Ma mère arriva dix minutes plus tard, les yeux exorbités.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?! me lança-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Ouais. Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas un rêve ?

\- Nan. C'est réel, lâcha ma mère, éberluée.

D'un même mouvement, nous allâmes à la fenêtre pour observer la rue, dont le calme était régulièrement troublé par des hurlements stridents.

Un peu plus loin, une petite silhouette marchait très calmement sur le trottoir, vêtue d'un vêtement informe et encore plus crade que les ongles de ma grand-mère Elisabeth quand elle avait enfin consenti à décéder.

\- Un elfe de maison fait du porte à porte, déclara ma mère, mettant des mots sur l'énormité.

Les moldus sortaient de leurs habitations et suivaient la petite créature du regard, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience génétique qui aurait mal tourné ou d'un enfant déguisé.

C'est à peu près la même chose, remarquez.

\- Il arrive par ici, signalai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, merci.

Nous observâmes l'elfe tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le portail de façon civilisée. Comme rien ne bougeait, il haussa les épaules et se trémoussa pour passer entre les barreaux, accrochant un bout de sa tunique au passage. La créature fixa le tissu déchiré, puis poussa un gros sanglot.

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et alla s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

Ebahie, je l'ai regardé sauter sur place pour atteindre la sonnette. Ma mère alla ouvrir comme si tout était normal et je me précipitai pour ne rien rater.

\- Mes hommages, mesdames, fit l'espèce de nain sans poils en s'inclinant beaucoup trop bas. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions, s'il vous plaît ? C'est pour un sondage.

C'est là que je remarquai le calepin et le crayon qu'il portait. Je laissai ma mère répondre à ses questions, puis demandai à l'elfe qui lui avait commandé son enquête.

\- Il s'agit de mon maître, madame, répondit poliment la créature. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il tourna les talons et repassa entre les barreaux du portail, manquant de laisser tomber son bloc-notes. L'elfe s'éloigna vers la maison suivante et de nouveaux hurlements s'élevèrent.

\- C'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus bizarre que j'aurais vue aujourd'hui, murmura ma mère.

* * *

Bien entendu, la présence d'un elfe de maison en ville ne passa pas inaperçu. La page Internet de la commune s'enflamma sous les messages des mères et pères de famille inquiets, mais le personnel communal prétexta une blague montée par des gosses pour faire retomber l'effervescence.

Les rares personnes connaissant la vérité étaient restées sur le cul , et je n'étais sûrement pas là pour remonter le niveau !

Mais pourquoi un sorcier enverrait-il son elfe de maison dans un quartier rempli de moldus pour lui faire poser des questions stupides à tout le monde ? Sans déguisement ni sort Repousse-moldu, qui plus est ? Et bordel, pourquoi le Ministère ne se bougeait-il pas ?

\- Le monde part en couille, grommelai-je en allant chercher le courrier, le samedi suivant.

Un mouvement attira mon regard vers la rue, et je vis un groupe d'ados qui semblaient marcher au ralenti pour se donner un genre. Une fille aux cheveux fauve menait la troupe, et sa façon de bouger me parut étrange.

Mon attention se porta sur une autre ado, qui avait, elle, une longue chevelure très pâle, presque blanche sous le soleil. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle qu'on avait dû traîner dans une mine de charbon, puis dans un marais irlandais. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle me dévisagea et me fit un sourire plein de dents pourries avant de s'éloigner avec ses copains.

Mais merde, c'était quoi ça ?!

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ;)_


	7. Quand le monde part en couille

_Bonsoir tout le moooonde !_

 _Je m'étais dit tout à l'heure "tiens, et si j'écrivais le début du chapitre suivant pour le terminer demain ?". Résultat, j'ai écrit le chapitre complet…_

 _Merci aux revieweuses et bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les nouveaux** ou **Quand le monde part en couille**

Imaginez un peu ma tête quand la troupe de bizarreries ambulantes débarqua à l'école le lundi suivant.

Chacun d'eux était inscrit dans une classe différente, mais ils étaient tous aussi suspects les uns que les autres - et je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi. Violet m'avait jeté un œil inquiet en les voyant dans le couloir, comme si son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Même Rachel, qui n'était techniquement pas au courant pour la magie, avait eu un mouvement de recul quand la fille aux cheveux fauve s'était présentée devant tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir non loin d'elle.

\- Y a un bug quelque part, c'est pas possible, grommelai-je après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à scruter le dos de la nouvelle.

\- Z, Rachel vient par ici, me prévint Steve.

Voir arriver la blonde sans me faire fusiller du regard était une expérience étrange, mais je parvins à retenir les commentaires caustiques qui me montaient dans la gorge comme de la bile bien acide. Ma meilleure ennemie s'accouda sur mon banc sans demander de permission et nous fixa de ses yeux verts.

\- On est d'accord qu'ils sont zarbis, lâcha-t-elle.

Ce n'était même pas une question. J'acquiesçais tout de même et ses sourcils épilés se froncèrent.

\- Elle était déjà là ce matin quand j'ai accompagné ma petite sœur jusqu'à sa classe. Elle l'a regardée comme si elle allait la _bouffer_ , nous informa Rachel à voix basse.

\- Xania Ravens, même son nom est bizarre, soupira Steve. Et ses potes sont tout aussi… Je sais pas, y en a un qui ressemble à une statue.

\- Comment ça, une statue ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Comme si sa peau était en granit, tu vois le genre ?

\- Et puis la fille aux cheveux blancs, ajouta Violet. Aslinn, j'ai zappé son nom de famille. C'est pas un prénom irlandais ça ?

\- Ok, bon, ils sont chelous, et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire, à part les regarder de travers ! fis-je remarquer, gênée qu'on me prenne pour le bureau des plaintes.

Rachel fit la moue et s'éloigna, prenant garde à rester loin de Xania. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient que je vais l'aider, mais elle ferait mieux d'oublier ça tout de suite.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans incident, mais je ne peux pas dire que la méfiance m'avait quittée.

Au contraire.

J'avais deux hypothèses. La première était que ces ados étaient des sorciers, mais dans ce cas, leur place était à Poudlard, pas ici. Même si les profs de Poudlard ont la main lourde sur les exclusions, on voyait rarement un groupe entier quitter l'école du jour au lendemain. De plus, je ne les avais jamais vus de ma vie.

La seconde, plus logique, c'est qu'ils étaient des créatures. Camouflées par un sort, sans aucun doute, mais ils n'avaient rien de normal, puisque même les moldus les remarquaient. Je penchais pour cette possibilité, et ma mère aussi.

Cependant, pourquoi une meute de je ne sais quoi se serait-elle introduite dans une école moldue ? Après le coup du détraqueur et de l'elfe de maison, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, à croire que toutes les créatures magiques d'Angleterre avaient décidé de se faire remarquer en même temps. Seulement, il leur fallait pour cela un chef pour coordonner leurs actions, et les elfes de maison n'obéissaient qu'aux sorciers…

D'un coup, l'hypothèse du sorcier noir de Violet semblait beaucoup plus sensée.

Mais que cherchait à faire ce mage potentiel ?

Certes, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, le Ministère pouvait bien s'en occuper, c'était leur boulot après tout ! Mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de réfléchir au problème puisqu'il me concernait personnellement. Si ces créatures me cherchaient des misères, ils pourraient bien griller ma couverture en même temps !

* * *

\- C'est officiel, m'apprit ma mère un samedi matin. On est dans la mouise, et bien profond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en terminant d'engloutir mon petit-déjeuner.

Elle plaqua la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table de la cuisine et me laissa le temps de piger ce que je voyais. Sur la Une se trouvait une photo prise lors d'un match de rugby aux USA. L'image mobile montrait les deux équipes qui regardaient le ciel d'un air ébahi alors qu'un type sur un balai les narguait en agitant le ballon à dix mètres du sol.

J'écarquillai les yeux, catastrophée.

\- Ils ont dû lancer un sort sur tout le stade et mettre tous les téléphones hors service pour éviter que ça ne s'ébruite, m'informa ma mère. Heureusement, ce n'était pas retransmis en direct. Le MACUSA a arrêté ce crétin à temps, mais ils n'ont rien pu en tirer, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

\- Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Il aurait mordu dans une capsule contenant une potion d'oubli, un peu comme ces moldus russes avec leur cyanure…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! m'exclamai-je, atterrée. On dirait que le monde magique devient dingue !

\- Ou pire, fit sombrement ma mère. On dirait que quelqu'un essaie de révéler l'existence de la magie aux moldus.

\- Mais qui serait assez _con_ pour vouloir faire ça ?!

* * *

L'envie de confronter Xania et ses potes et de leur faire cracher le morceau était très forte, mais je réussis, je ne sais comment, à rester loin d'eux, même si le regard brun de la nouvelle me filait les chocottes.

Ils se tinrent tous tranquilles jusqu'au début du mois de novembre, comme s'ils se préparaient à quelque chose, comme s'ils attendaient des ordres. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que moi aussi je préparais un plan.

J'attendis un vendredi après-midi, jour où tout le monde n'avait qu'une hâte : partir en week-end. Aaaah, si les moldus et les sorciers savaient que je faisais pour eux ! Enfin, pour moi.

Ce que je n'avais pas planifié, c'était la présence de mes deux voisins de classe et de Rachel Version 2.0. J'imagine qu'à force de me connaître ils devaient savoir quand je prépare un truc.

\- Bordel, mais cassez-vous ! m'énervai-je à voix basse, cachée derrière une paillasse du labo de science.

\- Va chier ! rétorqua Rachel, dans la même position que moi, deux mètres plus loin.

\- Les filles, vous n'êtes absolument pas discrètes, fit remarquer Steve, coincé entre un bout de table et un tabouret, la joue pressée contre une barre en métal.

\- C'est bon, ils viennent d'éteindre dans le couloir, chuchota Violet, qui était la plus proche de la porte.

\- Ok, j'y vais. Vous, vous rentrez chez vous et vous ne parlez de ça à personne ! ordonnai-je.

\- Dans tes rêves ! s'emporta la grande blonde.

\- Hé, depuis quand elle fait partie de l'équipe ? demanda Steve.

\- Y a pas d'équipe qui tienne, vous êtes tous des boulets !

\- C'est pas gentil, ça, Zoé chérie…

\- Mais va te faire… !

\- Bon, vous venez ? m'interrompit Violet.

La brune récupéra le clou qui avait servi à donner l'illusion que la porte du labo était fermée et le planqua dans sa poche. Elle entrebâilla la porte, jeta un œil dans le couloir, puis l'ouvrit en grand. Aussi discrets que des hippopotames dans une fontaine publique, nous nous glissâmes tel un commando rassemblé à la va-vite à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Rachel, qui s'était retrouvée là un peu par hasard.

\- Bon sang, tu es venue alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on vient foutre ici à une heure pareille ? murmura furieusement Steve rien que pour l'emmerder.

\- Parce que tu sais ce que tu fous là, peut-être ?!

\- Bah… c'est quoi le plan, Z ?

Mon voisin fit un doigt à Rachel alors qu'elle lui faisait un grand sourire pour le narguer.

\- On va aller au secrétariat et chercher les fiches des nouveaux. Il y aura bien des infos intéressantes, dis-je, réalisant au même moment à quel point mon idée était ridicule.

C'est vrai quoi, ils ne vont quand même pas indiquer qu'ils sont à 100% anormaux dans leur formulaire d'inscription, si ? Ça m'apprendra de dresser mes plans de domination du monde en me réveillant tôt le matin.

Enfin, tant qu'on y est…

\- C'est une idée à la con, affirma Rachel sans aucune gêne.

\- Oh, ferme-la, Zoé sait ce qu'elle fait, l'engueula Violet à voix basse.

Rah, si j'avais eu des glandes lacrymales fonctionnelles, j'aurais pu être émue. Malheureusement, elles étaient en option le jour de ma naissance.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous disputer ? dis-je au lieu de chialer.

Rachel fit sa morveuse, et nous avançâmes à une allure d'escargots dans les couloirs de l'école, dans la crainte d'être découverts par un concierge ou un prof retardataire.

\- On n'aurait pas pu attendre dans une autre salle moins éloignée ? râla Rachel alors que nous descendions un énième escalier pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir, grommela Steve.

\- Et les paillasses de chimie sont plus pratiques que des tables pour se cacher, ajouta Violet, juste pour la contredire davantage.

\- Et c'est à ça que vous passez votre temps, tous les trois ? C'est d'un Pas-sion-nant ! ironisa la blonde.

\- Encore une fois, t'avais qu'à te barrer avec les autres si t'es pas contente, blondasse, siffla Steve.

\- Nan, je veux savoir qui sont ces types, et comme vous ne m'auriez rien dit lundi…

\- Hm, t'as pas tort, on ne t'aurait rien dit du tout.

\- Espèce de…!

\- Voilà le secrétariat, annonçai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

Avisant la vieille serrure, je soupirai de soulagement et entamai l'opération crochetage. La porte ne tarda pas à émettre un claquement satisfaisant et Rachel eut l'air horrifié.

\- Mais d'où tu sors exactement ?

\- De taule, répondis-je pour rigoler.

\- Ça m'étonnerait même pas, ronchonna-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

\- Bon, cherchez les fichiers des étudiants, déclara Violet en commençant à ouvrir des tiroirs çà et là.

Chacun se mit au boulot, et je dus reconnaître qu'avoir de la main-d'œuvre accélérait la manœuvre.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama Steve au bout d'un moment de silence.

Il posa un dossier sur le bureau et l'ouvrit, révélant le nom de Xania juste à côté de sa photo. Nous nous penchâmes tous pour examiner son contenu.

\- Décidément, sa tête ne me revient pas, commenta Rachel.

\- Tu n'aimes personne, je te rappelle, persifla Violet.

Steve et moi fîmes la grimace du "Pas faux" d'un même mouvement. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant sur la première page, aussi tournai-je les suivantes. Puis je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Rien. Il n'y a absolument rien dans son dossier !

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Violet.

Elle se concentra sur la page que je tenais encore, puis se crispa.

\- C'est vrai… rien n'est complété, il n'y a rien sur ses antécédents, aucune info personnelle… Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-elle pu s'inscrire avec un dossier vide ?

\- Attends, je regarde après As-machin chose, lâcha Steve en retournant dans le tiroir contenant tous nos dossiers.

Deux minutes plus tard, il en tira un nouveau fichier sur la fille aux cheveux blancs, qui s'avéra être aussi désertique que le vide qui sépare les oreilles de Nabilla.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vérifier les autres ? demanda Rachel.

\- Attendez… fit soudainement Steve. Regardez les signatures…

La signature des deux élèves était bien la seule note présente dans le dossier à avoir un quelconque intérêt. Celle de Xania était rédigée à l'aide de caractères bizarres, issus d'un alphabet que je ne connaissais pas. Quant à celle de l'autre fille, dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom, elle était couverte de taches grises et le papier était gondolé, comme si elle avait largué le formulaire dans une piscine avant de le rendre.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ? souffla le grand type brun.

\- Dites donc, les secrétaires de cette école ne prennent vraiment pas leur boulot au sérieux ! plaisantai-je.

\- Tu parles, elles m'ont envoyé au moins vingt rappels pour que je leur donne la preuve que j'avais bien fréquenté une école pendant l'enfance, râla Violet. Je ne les imagine pas inscrire des gens sans un dossier en béton.

\- Bon, bah, maintenant on est sûrs qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez eux.

\- Super, Sherlock, on ne le savait pas encore !

\- Et mon pied dans ton cul, Rachel, tu le veux ?

\- Essaie seulement, Poil de Carotte !

\- Ah putain l'originalité, grommela Violet en jetant un regard noir à la blonde.

\- Okay, on se calme les filles ! intervint Steve. Sortons d'ici, j'ai la dalle et ce soir c'est spaghetti !

\- Mais quel morfale ! m'exclamai-je alors que mon cerveau essayait de traiter les nouvelles infos qu'il venait de recevoir.

Nous refermâmes la porte du secrétariat et filâmes vers la sortie.

D'accord, Xania et les autres étaient donc bien des créatures, sinon, comment expliquer leur absence de dossier ? Sauf que des créatures magiques n'avaient pas le pouvoir de forcer les gens à leur obéir, donc ils avaient eu recours à un sorcier qui avait dû ensorceler ces moldues pour leur faire croire que tout était normal. Impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une vélane, leurs charmes ne marchaient que contre les hommes.

Un sorcier était donc bien impliqué, comme je le pensais.

* * *

Nous quittâmes le bâtiment en courant, pressés de rentrer chez nous vu la pluie qui s'annonçait.

Nous n'avions plus que la cour à traverser pour quitter les lieux, mais quelqu'un nous y attendait de pied ferme, un grand et hideux sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est… Aslinn ? fit Violet en freinant tant bien que mal sur les feuilles mortes.

\- Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Ailin, grogna Steve.

\- Hé, mocheté, c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? beugla Rachel, toujours aussi aimable.

Comme quoi, les miracles, ça n'existe que dans les Disney.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, sourit la fille aux cheveux blancs sous le ciel menaçant.

Je vais vous dire, la météo est merdique en ce moment.

\- Génial, fis-je avec une assurance feinte. Tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer comment tu as pu t'inscrire sans dossier convenable, Alin.

La peroxydée fronça brusquement les sourcils. Je vous ai dit que j'adorais vexer les gens, volontairement ou pas ?

\- Mon nom, c'est Aslinn, petite merdeuse !

\- Ooooh ? Je pensais que c'était _Ass_ line ?! renchérit Violet, qui voyait où je voulais en venir.

\- Ta gueule ! cria la créature en partant dans les aigus.

\- A moins que ce ne soit Aslan ? ricana Steve.

Je pense que c'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là qu'elle a pété un câble. Ses traits se sont déformés sous la rage déclenchée par nos blagues stupides, et nous faisions maintenant face à un masque de fureur. Son teint déjà pâle devint d'un blanc crasseux et ses orbites se creusèrent, comme si elle essayait de ressembler à un cadavre.

Ses lèvres devenues noires s'ouvrirent et ses dents pourries nous apparurent d'un coup alors qu'elle lâchait le cri le plus strident que j'aie jamais entendu. Et j'ai rencontré Mimi Geignarde, alors je vous prie de croire que j'en avais soupé, des hurlements !

 _Banshee_ , pensai-je spontanément alors que mes mains filaient vers mes oreilles pour les protéger de ce son épouvantable qui faisait se dresser mes poils de bras. Je vis les trois autres m'imiter, mais même ainsi, le cri était tellement puissant qu'il passait à travers nos doigts pourtant bien serrés.

Aslinn finit par se taire, mais nous étions tous les quatre trop choqués pour réagir. Steve, qui était le plus proche d'elle, tomba subitement en avant, du sang coulant de ses oreilles.

Oh la garce ! Elle venait de lui exploser les tympans !

Je me ruais vers lui et réalisai qu'il était dans les pommes, ce qui arrangeait bien mes affaires. Accroupie à côté de lui, je fouillai dans mon sac comme une possédée pour en tirer une petite bouteille en plastique pleine d'un liquide pas très ragoûtant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rachel et Violet courir après la banshee tout en enfonçant des écouteurs dans leurs oreilles. C'était cool d'essayer, mais de simples écouteurs ne pouvaient pas les protéger.

J'ouvris rapidement la bouteille et versai une bonne quantité de produit dans l'oreille gauche de Steve, puis dans la droite. Je rangeai le tout dans mon sac et attendis patiemment qu'il revienne à lui après avoir soigneusement essuyé le sang de ses oreilles.

\- Merde, il s'est passé quoi ? Elle ne m'a pas violé, hein Z ? bredouilla-t-il en me voyant.

\- Mais non, qui voudrait coucher avec toi, de toute façon ? ironisai-je pour cacher mon embarras.

Bordeeeeel, j'espérais vraiment que sauver les gens n'allait pas devenir une habitude, même si j'avais fait ça pour protéger mon secret ! Si les moldus apprenaient l'existence d'une créature capable de déchirer leurs tympans rien qu'en hurlant, je ne leur donnais pas trois mois pour nous découvrir, ma mère et moi.

En tout cas, cette banshee de merde allait me le payer !

Les deux autres déboulèrent dans la cour, à bout de souffle. Violet eut l'air soulagé de voir Steve en forme et me glissa un sourire reconnaissant et discret.

\- Elle s'est barrée, je ne sais pas comment, nous apprit Rachel, un peu en pétard d'avoir dû courir pour rien.

Je la comprends, j'ai l'endurance d'un lapin amputé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle gueule fort, par contre ! continua la blonde.

\- Pas grave, on la reverra de toute façon, prédit Violet en aidant Steve à se relever. Et j'apporterai des bouchons, perso.

Sans plus de cérémonie, nous quittâmes la cour de l'école pour rentrer chez nous, fatigués physiquement en mentalement.

Dommage qu'aucun de nous ne remarqua que quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Le mystère s'épaissit ! Si vous avez des théories, je serais trèèèèès heureuse de les lire ! :)_

 _A la prochaine, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ;)_


	8. Le mort-vivant est dans les chiottes

_Ce chapitre est inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait, et comme il apportait une note What the f*** à la chose, je me suis dit que j'allais l'ajouter à mon histoire ! (et zut à la logique). Résultat, c'est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, mais j'assume totalement._

 _Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Mon admirateur secret** ou **Le mort-vivant est dans les chiottes**

Brrrrr, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une doudoune, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Ah, ouais, le contexte, c'est vrai.

C'était le dernier week-end du mois de novembre, et il gelait à pierre fendre. Le ciel était d'un blanc quasi aveuglant et bien entendu, ma génitrice adorée avait choisi ce moment glacial pour m'envoyer acheter des canettes de Coca pour nettoyer des tuyaux métalliques. Logique.

Excédée, je soufflai dans mes doigts pour les réchauffer. Il faisait moins soixante, au moins !

Alors que la pensée que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver ce jour-là, la neige se mit à tomber, juste pour me narguer. La seule façon dont je pourrais profiter comme il se doit de ce phénomène météorologique, ce serait chez moi, devant un bon feu avec un chocolat chaud bouillant et des cookies. Le tout devant une série, bien sûr.

Mais non, je devais crapahuter dans la neige en claquant des dents !

Je redressai le col de ma veste en cuir trop fin, resserrai mon écharpe épaisse et considérai en silence le bout de mes bottes qui se couvraient déjà d'eau froide. Génial, j'allais rentrer chez moi trempée comme une soupe…

Alors que je commençai à jurer à voix haute pour montrer mon désarroi, un type un peu gothique sur les bords fit son apparition sur mon trottoir. Pas très rassurée par sa tête un peu trop patibulaire à mon goût, je plongeai une main dans mon sac pour agripper une fiole au hasard, qui s'avéra contenir une potion urticante.

Le mec me fit signe de le suivre, puis s'engagea dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

Traitez-moi de dégonflée si vous voulez, mais ça ressemblait trop à un piège pour que je tombe dedans à pieds joints. Au lieu de le suivre, j'ai juste traversé la rue avant de me hâter vers la maison.

J'entendis vaguement une voix d'homme pousser une exclamation, puis un bruit de moteur me fit accélérer le pas. Je courais presque quand une moto noire et très classe s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

\- Mais bordel, je vais pas t'attaquer ! me dit le conducteur, alias le mec gothique de tout à l'heure.

\- Arrête de me suivre, c'est flippant ! lui criai-je en m'écartant au maximum du bord du trottoir.

Le type coupa le contact et leva les mains pour tenter de me calmer. Comme si ça allait marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et puis t'es qui ?! crachai-je, les doigts de ma main droite effleurant la fiole de potion, toujours dans mon sac.

\- Je viens t'offrir un job, lâcha le gothique avec un sourire en enlevant son casque.

\- Désolée, je suis étudiante.

Je tentai de m'éloigner, mais le mec était tenace.

\- Attends attends, ça va te plaire !

Agacée, je revins vers lui pour le menacer de mon index levé.

\- Ecoute, mec, je suis peut-être jeune, sensible, fragile et idiote, mais t'arriveras pas à me faire vendre de la drogue ou je ne sais quoi dans le quartier !

\- Mais… tu comptes me laisser t'expliquer ou bien ? s'impatienta mon interlocuteur.

\- J'ai pas envie ! Regarde, j't'écoute plus ! Lalalala lalalala… !

\- Si tu acceptes le job, ma moto est à toi ! hurla le mec pour se faire entendre.

Subitement intéressée par l'idée d'aller à l'école autrement qu'à pieds, je cessai aussitôt de chanter le générique de _Miraculous Ladybug_ et me penchai vers lui. Oui, je suis opportuniste, et alors ?

\- Bon, tu as deux minutes pour développer, dis-je avec ma plus belle tête de péteuse.

Le mec, qui devait avoir passé la vingtaine, s'éclaircit la gorge et me dévisagea comme s'il regrettait déjà de m'avoir accostée. On me regarde souvent comme ça, vous avez remarqué ?

\- Bon, écoute. Dans cette ville, il y a une tradition qui se perpétue depuis plus de cent ans. Certains pensent que c'est une légende urbaine, mais c'est réel, vraiment réel. On appelle ça la légende du Cavalier Noir.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas, sale gamine ! Depuis plus d'un siècle, un habitant du patelin joue le rôle du Cavalier et continue à faire vivre la légende avant de passer le poste à son successeur. Ce Cavalier est un redresseur de torts et un emmerdeur, la plupart du temps. Son rôle est de protéger la ville face à toutes sortes de dangers, internes ou externes. Par exemple, le sabotage des engins de chantier du centre commercial, c'était moi.

\- Heu, donc, si je comprends bien, tu es ce Cavalier et tu veux que je reprenne le boulot, j'ai raison ?

\- Ouaip, en gros c'est ça. Et avec ta charge de Cavalier tu recevras la moto, sinon tu seras juste le Piéton Noir, mais ça manque de gueule je trouve.

\- Bon, sache que recevoir une moto comme celle-là sans débourser un sou m'attire énormément, mais je n'ai rien d'un super-héros masqué, tu sais ?

\- Bah, tu sais, la plupart du temps on se contente de faire chier les adultes. On n'a pas tant d'occasions de sauver la ville, vu qu'on n'est pas dans un film.

\- Ça aussi, c'est intéressant, mais ça va m'attirer plein d'ennuis, non ? arguai-je. Et puis déjà, pourquoi tu essaies de me refiler la patate chaude ?

\- Hé bien d'une, je dois quitter la ville pour bosser, donc je dois absolument trouver un remplaçant. Et je t'ai choisie parce que tu as mis Rachel hors d'état de nuire. Et puis il se passe des choses vraiment bizarres en ce moment et tu as l'air d'en savoir plus long que les autres sur le sujet. Enfin, tu as beau essayer d'être discrète, je t'ai quand même vue soigner ce type après que l'autre garce lui ait explosé les tympans, l'autre jour. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es déjà une héroïne, en quelque sorte.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, c'est juré ! me défendis-je, effrayée qu'il ait pu voir ma potion cicatrisante pendant que j'aidais Steve.

Le Cavalier me regarda en silence avec un petit air déçu.

\- On n'a pas forcément besoin de conserver cette légende débile, de toute façon, avançai-je.

\- Elle fait partie du patrimoine de cette ville, il y a même des touristes qui viennent parfois ici pour tenter d'apercevoir le Cavalier… Et puis, quand tu es sur cette moto, les flics te foutent la paix.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ?!

\- Ouais, vu qu'on rapporte de l'argent à la ville avec le tourisme. T'as pas remarqué les visiteurs cet été ?

\- Non, je m'apitoyais sur moi-même dans mon lit, à vrai dire. Bon, de toute manière, une fois que tu seras parti et que j'aurai cette moto, j'en ferai ce que je voudrai, non ?

\- Tant que tu ne révèles ton identité à personne, tu es libre, c'est vrai. Mais s'il te plaît, évite les emmerdes avec la police. Ils sont coulants, mais n'abuse pas.

\- Hé, j'ai pas encore accepté !

Raaaah, mais que ferait ma mère à ma place ?

D'accord, jouer les héroïnes, c'est clairement pas mon truc. Mais avoir une moto était pour moi synonyme de liberté. Plus besoin d'attendre la nuit et de voler un balai, plus besoin de dépendre de quelqu'un pour me conduire quelque part en journée. Je ne pourrai bien sûr pas aller à l'école avec cette bécane, mais je pourrai aller bien plus loin !

Si en plus les flics fermaient les yeux sur les agissements du Cavalier, c'était juste parfait ! Et puis de toute manière, il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un découvre ce qui se cachait derrière toutes ces créatures qui débarquaient devant les moldus sans se cacher !

\- Bon, imaginons que j'accepte. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'obligations, pas vrai ? demandai-je au Cavalier.

\- Tu dois juste t'assurer que personne ne sache qui tu es, et ne te fais pas piquer la moto. Si tu pouvais éviter de t'en servir pour braquer des gens ou commettre des crimes, ce serait cool. Tu peux la customiser comme tu veux, mais il faut qu'elle reste reconnaissable. Et une fois que tu dois quitter la ville ou que tu deviens trop vieille, trouve un successeur fiable.

\- Ah, parce que tu me trouves fiable ? m'esclaffai-je.

\- Je peux toujours demander à Rachel…

\- Non ! Enfin… je pense que je vais la prendre. Une moto, ça ne se refuse pas, question de décence.

C'était la situation la plus irréelle que j'ai jamais vécue. Enfin, si on oubliait l'elfe de maison qui faisait du porte à porte. A vrai dire, incarner un héros masqué, frustrer les gens qui aimeraient savoir qui se cache derrière ce casque, c'était plutôt cool, après tout. Et puis bon, c'était une _grosse_ moto.

M'est avis que ma mère s'est installée dans cette ville parce qu'elle l'a attirée avec son énorme potentiel de bizarreries. Y a pas d'autre explication, et je ne connais personne d'autre qui refilerait une moto gratos à une inconnue juste parce qu'elle a mouché une garce blonde. C'est la faute du détraqueur, d'abord.

Par la suite, voyant que mon côté opportuniste l'emportait, le type (dont j'ignorais toujours le nom) me donna les clés et le casque, m'expliqua en gros comment ça fonctionnait (même si Google allait devenir mon ami dans un futur très proche) et m'assomma avec un tas de consignes et de conseils pour éviter les ennuis tout en en causant un maximum d'emmerdes aux autres. J'adhérais totalement.

Il m'indiqua également un garage discret où je devais planquer la moto pour éviter d'être vue en train de la sortir de chez moi. Ensuite il caressa une dernière fois le métal noir de son véhicule avec nostalgie et s'éloigna dans la neige, me laissant en plan dans le froid.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? demandai-je à la moto, comme si elle allait me répondre.

Vaille que vaille, je la fis rouler jusqu'à son garage attitré pour la mettre à l'abri des regards, puis l'observai d'un œil critique. Elle brillait sous la lumière blanche et était dépourvue de la moindre trace de poussière. Son précédent propriétaire avait collé des stickers blancs avec des dessins satanistes, et avait été jusqu'à la baptiser en lettres gothiques blanches "Black Fucker".

Non mais vraiment !

Je sortis du garage avant d'en refermer la porte et courus jusqu'à la maison pour donner les canettes à ma mère et récupérer de quoi arranger ce massacre avant d'y retourner.

Je m'enfermai alors dans le petit espace qui fleurait bon l'huile de moteur et allumai une lampe de poche que j'avais piquée à la maison. Bénissant mes longs ongles, je décollai lentement mais sûrement les autocollants avant de nettoyer la carrosserie pour finir d'en ôter la colle.

C'était parti pour la matinée bricolage.

Une fois la bécane bien propre, je découpai un pochoir dans du papier épais afin de renommer mon nouveau joujou. Armée d'une bombe de peinture argentée, je retraçai soigneusement chaque lettre avant de corriger les imperfections au pinceau.

Black Magic, tel serait le nouveau nom de cette machine extraordinaire.

Histoire de coller au thème, je m'emparai du pinceau le plus fin de mon set de peinture et commençai à dessiner trois bandes de runes anciennes qui, ensemble, donneraient certaines… fonctionnalités à la moto. J'ajoutai un sort d'inertie en cas d'accident et reculai d'un pas pour admirer mon œuvre. C'était vachement mieux, d'un coup.

Le casque subit le même traitement et, juste pour rigoler, je l'assortis d'une combinaison de runes qui conserverait la coiffure du pilote. Avoir du style, c'est important.

* * *

Le plus dur au cours des semaines suivantes fut de la fermer à propos de mon petit bijou.

La gamine abandonnée qui traînait toujours en moi brûlait d'envie de frimer devant les camarades de classe, mais je parvins malgré tout à me taire.

De toute façon, d'autres trucs beaucoup plus graves retenaient l'attention des moldus. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver et la disparition momentanée du soleil, une nouvelle vague d'incidents débuta. Tout commença par les faits divers des journaux londoniens : plusieurs personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes dans des coins sombres de la ville et la police moldue restait pantoise devant la façon dont ces gens avaient péri. Il ne s'agissait ni de blessures par balles ni de coups de couteau et encore moins de poison, mais de blessures circulaires au cou et de griffures sur tout le corps, comme si un chat géant et coléreux les avait attaqués.

Les moldus autour de nous murmuraient entre eux et parlaient d'une créature qui n'était pas censée exister, mais ma mère et moi savions qu'ils avaient (pour une fois) vu juste. Londres était tombée entre les griffes d'un ou plusieurs vampires, et étrangement (ou pas), seuls Xania et sa bande n'avaient pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

Ce n'est que quand on retrouva un corps exsangue non loin de la gare que les habitants de ma ville se mirent à éviter de sortir de chez eux, prenant leurs vacances de Noël plus tôt que prévu.

Il nous restait à peine dix jours de cours, et les élèves étaient plus énervés que jamais, craignant de croiser un suceur de sang (qu'ils croyaient être un dangereux psychopathe fan de films d'horreur) en se rendant en cours. Les profs faisaient de leur mieux pour nous changer les idées avec leurs examens, mais même eux étaient morts de trouille.

\- C'est un vrai vampire, pas vrai ? murmura Violet à mon oreille pendant une pause de midi, alors que Steve nous avait quittées pour aller vider sa vessie de moineau.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, ouais. Mais qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ? m'exclamai-je en m'écartant.

\- Des pâtes à l'ail. J'en ai fait ce matin justement au cas où il s'en prendrait à moi. Si ça arrive, un coup d'haleine dans le pif et on n'en parle plus !

\- Violet, tu es à la fois naïve et dingue, c'est un combo dangereux, tu sais ça ? L'ail ne tue pas les vampires, ça les dégoûte juste, parce qu'ils ont un odorat plus développé que les autres espèces, expliquai-je avec impatience.

\- Hé bien comme ça je le dégoûterai suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à moi !

\- Heu, certes. Et si on allait bouffer à la cantine ? Ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage à cet étage…

La grande brune me suivit sans discuter, sa boîte de pâtes puantes à la main. Elle m'arrêta cependant devant les toilettes des mecs pour qu'on attende Steve, même si passer une demi-heure sans lui ne m'aurait pas gênée.

Nous restâmes donc les bras croisés devant la porte pendant ce qui ressemblait à une éternité (c'est-à-dire deux minutes), puis j'en eus marre. Je filai un coup de pied à la porte pour dire à Steve de se magner les fesses, mais ma remarque assassine mourut dans ma gorge.

Sur le sol carrelé et collant (on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il est dans cet état) se trouvait un grand type pâle comme un linge en train de faire un câlin collé serré à mon voisin de banc. Vu la tête terrifiée de Steve, bâillonné par une grande main, il n'était pas consentant.

\- Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fis-je, gênée.

L'autre type releva la tête à ce moment-là, surpris de nous trouver là, et je remarquai pour la première fois ses crocs sanguinolents et les trous dans le cou de mon veracrasse.

\- Oh merde, bredouilla Violet, juste à côté de moi.

\- Heu, monsieur, vous êtes en violation du Code du Secret magique et d'ores et déjà en état d'arrestation, veuillez poser ce moldu et vous mettre à plat ventre sur le sol, même s'il est dégueu, dis-je avec ce qui me restait d'assurance.

Vaincre un vampire était déjà délicat pour un sorcier armé d'une baguette, alors pour une déchue comme moi…

Steve et le vampire me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais folle.

\- T'es une sorcière ? aboya la créature. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un collège moldu ?!

\- Je… j'enquêtais sur la vague d'assassinats que vous avez perpétrés sur le territoire londonien. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat…

Et merde, pas moyen de me souvenir de la suite !

Le vampire me fit un sourire pas très engageant. Il avait de la peau entre les dents.

\- Tu sais gamine, c'est pas comme ça qu'ils arrêtent les criminels, au Ministère, se moqua-t-il en secouant Steve, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Bon, ok, j'étudie ici. Mais tu vas lâcher mon pote ou tu vas découvrir la douleur !

L'autre leva un sourcil peu convaincu. Bien décidée à ne pas me laisser ridiculiser, j'attrapai à l'aveuglette la boîte de Violet, ôtai le couvercle et la balançai à la tête de la sangsue. Ce dernier poussa un cri aigu et lâcha Steve précipitamment pour se débarrasser des pâtes.

\- Petite salope ! hurla-t-il dans ma direction en me jetant un regard rouge et larmoyant.

Violet s'élança alors sans réfléchir pour récupérer Steve, qui avait perdu connaissance, mais le vampire la saisit par le cou et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Ma moldue hoqueta, incapable de respirer, et je pinçai les lèvres en cherchant un plan de secours.

Steve m'aida bien malgré lui en choisissant cet instant pour revenir à lui. Il comprit rapidement la situation et se releva lentement, profitant de l'inattention du vampire qui me défiait du regard. A deux doigts de retomber dans le coaltar, mon camarade anémique sauta sur le vampire pour lui arracher Violet, mais la créature l'envoya voler dans une cabine de WC.

Comme Steve venait de me fournir une belle diversion, je me jetai sur les pâtes à l'ail répandues sur le sol et m'emparai d'un macaroni que je plantai dans la narine gauche de mon adversaire. Comme il portait les mains à son nez pour la dégager, Violet retomba en crachotant et roula jusque dans une cabine pour se mettre hors de portée.

Le vampire larmoyant essaya de la rattraper, mais je retins son attention en lui boxant le dos pour lui décoller les poumons avant de revenir vers la porte des toilettes.

Une seconde de silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et le vampire tâtonna dans son dos du bout des doigts. Il en retira une feuille sur laquelle se trouvaient les mots _KICK ME_ et me regarda de nouveau comme si j'étais une musulmane en train de faire un sort à un sandwich jambon-beurre.

\- T'es sérieuse ? lâcha Violet au bout d'un moment.

\- C'était pour Xania au départ, boudai-je alors que le vampire déchiquetait mon bout de papier.

\- Z ! cria Steve en m'envoyant un truc brun depuis sa cabine.

Je saisis le projectile du bout des doigts et réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'une manche de brosse à chiotte en bois. L'autre morceau se trouvait par terre, juste à côté de mon veracrasse, et vu les échardes effilées qui sortaient de mon arme improvisée, il avait dû casser le bout de bois pour le séparer du cylindre poilu.

Je fis tourner mon manche de brosse à chiotte avec un méchant sourire.

\- La chasse aux vampires est interdite par l'article 12 du Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines, mais tu as de la chance, parce que je m'en bats les steaks, déclarai-je en bondissant vers la sangsue.

Cette dernière lança une main griffue pour m'égorger avant que je ne la touche, mais je sortis en même temps une potion de mon sac pour la lui jeter au visage. Vu l'effet qu'elle produisit, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de maquillage instantané.

Je plongeai sans plus réfléchir mon pieu improvisé dans la poitrine du vampire (qui portait dorénavant du rouge à lèvres) et me reculai vivement quand il tomba pour se tordre de douleur.

Cette fois, j'étais bonne pour un aller simple à Azkaban, me dis-je alors que le vampire se transformait en tas de cendres.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que plus ça avance, plus ça devient complètement chelou, cette histoire XD_

 _Des reviews siouplaît ? O:)_


	9. Mon super-grand nouveau copain

_**/!\**_ _Voilà sans nul doute l'un des chapitres les plus_ _ **gores**_ _de cette histoire. Franchement, restez près des toilettes, parce que si vous essayez d'imaginer la dernière scène de ce chapitre, vous risquez de dégobiller. Vous voilà prévenus_ _ **/!\**_

 _A part ça, merci aux revieweurs et une bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Promenons-nous dans les bois** ou **Mon super-grand nouveau copain**

Le plus drôle avec Steve, c'est qu'apprendre l'existence de la magie et du plus grand héros de son enfance (HP, je vous rappelle) ne l'émut pas plus que ça. J'ai juste eu droit aux questions de type : _et elle est où ta baguette ? T'étais dans quelle Maison ? Les Capes d'Invisibilité existent vraiment ? Est-ce que Voldemort avait un nez ?_

Le respect est mort, désolée, Voldy.

Non, il péta juste un câble en voyant que Violet ne réagissait pas, comprenant par là qu'elle était au courant depuis des semaines. Que les hommes sont lents à la comprenette…

Enfin, l'idée qu'il côtoyait une sorcière depuis maintenant quelques mois lui fit rapidement oublier la "trahison" de Violet. Me voilà donc avec deux moldus et demi au courant pour la magie, la demie restante étant Rachel. Pas que je veuille la couper en deux, hein, ça mettrait des taches de sang partout.

Le plus gros problème, en ce qui me concernait, était que les aurors brillaient par leur absence. J'avais tout de même révélé mes pouvoirs et le monde magique entier par la même occasion et j'avais en plus assassiné un vampire, même si ce bougre de psychopathe l'avait bien mérité.

Nous étions maintenant en vacances et le Ministère n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez pour m'arrêter et m'enfermer à Azkaban, où mon joli derrière allait sûrement en prendre pour son grade. Pas que je m'en plaigne, notez bien, mais ça restait inquiétant. Après, avec le nombre d'infractions que j'avais commises en l'espace d'un an, ils étaient déjà fameusement à la bourre.

D'un autre côté, mon hypothèse se révélait juste. Des créatures et des manifestations magiques apparaissaient dans le monde entier, sous le nez des moldus, alors les autorités devaient avoir autre chose à foutre que de verbaliser une ado pour quelque chose d'aussi rustique qu'un assassinat.

Oh, en parlant de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Steve, la bave de vampire n'a jamais été vecteur de contagion, même si j'ai dû le pousser à faire un rappel pour le tétanos. Mon voisin de classe allait donc très bien malgré ses cicatrices dégueulasses dans le cou et sa haine renouvelée pour _Twilight_. Concernant ce dernier détail, je n'ai personnellement jamais eu besoin de me faire agresser pour haïr cette saga immonde qui a recyclé l'acteur de Cédric Diggory pour le transformer en…parodie de vampire.

* * *

Vu que je n'allais pas devenir la plus jolie bagnarde d'Azkaban dans l'immédiat, j'ai décidé d'inviter mes deux casse-couilles préférés pour une petite promenade, histoire d'avoir une discussion discrète sur les derniers événements.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison la veille de Noël, tôt le matin.

En gueulant.

\- Ce crétin a tourné où il ne fallait pas ! se plaignit Violet dès qu'elle me vit tout en ajoutant une main excédée vers Steve.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle vivait à Middlebrook Road, c'était un rac-cour-ci ! se défendit le grand type. Salut Z, t'as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un b…

\- T'as aucun sens de l'orientation, c'est ça le problème ! m'interrompit Violet. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici, Miss ?

\- Oh, j'ai pensé qu'on avait des trucs à se dire sans témoins, donc une promenade en forêt me semble tout indiquée.

Comme personne ne râlait, je les entraînai vers l'entrée de la réserve naturelle qui bordait High Wycombe, notre ville. Nous nous engageâmes donc sur une route de campagne avant d'obliquer vers une étendue d'arbres couverts de neige.

\- Avoue, tu voulais juste jouer les sorcières, ironisa Violet en me voyant me pencher pour couper plusieurs touffes de plantes aromatiques.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est vrai, y a des ingrédients qui doivent être cueillis juste après les premières neiges de l'hiver, me justifiai-je.

\- C'est trop la classe ! s'extasia Steve, comme à chaque fois que ça causait de magie.

\- Après, j'imagine que le fait qu'il est interdit de cueillir des plantes qui poussent dans une réserve naturelle ne te dérange absolument pas, continua Violet d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, très chère voisine de classe. Steve ? Tu peux remplir ça avec de l'eau de la source steuplaît ?

\- J'y vais ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Je dois faire un truc particulier ?

Nous le dévisageâmes toutes les deux, interdites.

\- Heu… ouais, n'en fous pas à côté, répondis-je pour qu'il arrête de me regarder avec des yeux grands comme des compact discs.

Violet posa son derrière sur une souche d'arbre humide pour nous admirer en train de travailler.

\- Donc, je récapitule, commença-t-elle. Un mage noir essaie de révéler l'existence de la magie aux moldus. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour déclencher une vague de panique ? lâcha Steve en me rendant la fiole de cristal pleine d'eau.

\- Une vague de panique qui débouchera sur une guerre ouverte entre les moldus et les sorciers, ajoutai-je sombrement.

\- Ok, mais tout le monde connaît Harry Potter et son monde, donc les moldus ne vont pas tenter de lutter contre les sorciers, si ?

\- Le problème, c'est que les sorciers sont puissants, mais pas assez nombreux pour espérer gagner contre vous, expliquai-je. Et on ne peut pas compter sur le fait que tout le monde aime Potter et va vouloir vivre en harmonie avec les sorciers. Y a que dans les Disney que ça marcherait.

\- Reste à savoir ce que ce type pourrait gagner dans une guerre pareille, lança Steve en cueillant un perce-neige en bouton pour me le donner.

\- Il peut filer des armes magiques aux moldus pour gagner du fric et de l'importance. Ça fera de lui le dernier sorcier du monde. C'est possible, Zoé ?

\- Ouais, avec des runes et des forgerons gobelins, on peut créer n'importe quel genre d'arme magique. Mais les gobelins ne travaillent pas pour rien, et encore moins pour un sorci…

C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Violet glissa de sa souche pour se retrouver le cul dans une flaque d'eau, Steve tenta de se rattraper à moi pour ne pas tomber et m'envoya nez le premier dans un parterre de fleurs pourries.

\- Bordel ! s'écria Violet, dégoulinante de boue.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Steve, inquiet, en retirant les végétaux morts coincés dans les mailles de mon bonnet.

\- Ben, un tremblement de terre, fis-je, sarcastique. Et mine de rien, j'en ai marre qu'on m'interrompe.

J'arrêtai Violet avant qu'elle ne retire son pantalon pour l'essorer et menai mes amis vers le dernier sentier que nous avions emprunté avant de le quitter en toute illégalité. Nous marchâmes sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres , jusqu'à ce que le sentier disparaisse pour ne laisser qu'une étendue de terre battue et humide.

\- C'est… quoi, ça ? balbutia Violet.

\- On dirait qu'on a posé un camion retourné sur le sentier, commenta Steve.

\- On dirait un dessin bizarre, remarquai-je en faisant le tour du petit fossé qui nous barrait la route. Ici il y a cinq ronds plus petits !

\- Et une autre trace plus loin, m'apprit Steve en pâlissant.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il montrait et réalisai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un affaissement provoqué par le glissement de terrain mais d'empreintes de pieds nus. D' _énormes_ pieds nus.

Tout le long de la piste formée par les empreintes, les arbres avaient été pliés ou brisés et les oiseaux volaient à toute vitesse sans prendre de direction particulière, comme si leur cerveau avait bugué. Et au loin, un grondement retentissait.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe là-bas, décida Violet en nous regardant d'un air suppliant pour ne pas qu'on la laisse y aller seule.

\- On vient aussi, t'inquiète.

\- Heu, nous aussi ? demanda Steve, pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Ouais. On doit être vraiment cons. Ou masochistes, murmurai-je en remontant mon écharpe sur mon nez.

* * *

Le propriétaire des empreintes ne fut pas du tout dur à trouver, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'un géant de sexe masculin (à première vue) qui avait élu domicile sur un chêne bicentenaire qu'il venait d'abattre pour le poser gentiment par terre.

\- Et la déforestation, putain ? entendis-je Steve grommeler à voix basse.

\- On fait quoi ? On se barre en courant et en hurlant d'un air dramatique ? proposa Violet.

\- Hé, c'est toi qui a voulu venir voir ! lui rappelai-je méchamment.

\- Ah, commencez pas à vous disputer hein ! chuchota furieusement Steve en voyant Violet ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.

Nous observâmes le géant. Il faisait bien quinze mètres de haut et était encore plus laid que le pif de Rogue et les dents d'Aslinn réunis. Il se contentait de chantonner en regardant les environs, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Il bosse avec le mage noir, conclus-je à haute voix.

\- Ok, mais ça nous avance à quoi de le savoir ? Tu veux l'attraper avec une épuisette peut-être ? râla Violet en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Les géants sont cons, tout le monde sait ça ! On pourrait le faire par…

\- Qui est là ? tonna le géant dans notre direction, prouvant au même moment la théorie qui fait que quand on a des oreilles de la taille d'une table, ben on entend drôlement bien.

\- Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! fulminai-je.

\- Merde ! gémit Violet en se cachant encore plus bas derrière son buisson.

\- Amenez-vous, j'ai un plan, ordonnai-je en m'avançant dans la clairière du géant, qui m'examina en fronçant les énormes chenilles qui lui servaient de sourcils.

Les deux autres me suivirent à petits pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Holà, du géant ! criai-je à l'attention du type de quinze mètres de haut qui me faisait face. Salutations !

\- Bonjour, fit le géant avec méfiance. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, tout comme notre maître à tous ! Sais-tu où il se trouve ?

\- Il va bientôt arriver ici, m'informa le géant. Vous êtes venus pour l'attendre ?

\- Heu, oui ! s'exclama Steve avec un enthousiasme feint. Il arrive quand ?

\- Bientôt, répéta le géant sans développer.

\- Ow. D'accord.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que son plan se concrétise, pas toi ? demanda Violet en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que nous voulons tous, maugréa le géant comme si elle énonçait l'évidence.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il a choisi cette forêt ridicule pour nous rejoindre ? continua-t-elle.

\- C'est évident, c'est la plus proche de la capitale des moldus ! dit le géant.

 _Oh, merde, ils veulent attaquer Londres !_ pensai-je alors que mes amis se tournaient vers moi avec des grimaces m'indiquant qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

\- Qui êtes-vous, tous les trois ? On ne m'a jamais parlé de sorciers qui devaient arriver avant lui ! tonna le grand mec.

\- Heu, c'est parce que… on a préféré prendre un portoloin pour venir plus tôt, balbutia Steve.

\- Vous MENTEZ ! hurla la créature, transformant nos tympans en compote.

\- Courez ! criai-je à mon tour en prenant la fuite alors que notre hôte se levait de son arbre pour nous poursuivre.

La fuite me brûla tout l'intérieur de la gorge, mais il n'était pas question de m'arrêter maintenant. Steve et Violet étaient juste derrière moi et un géant n'avait pas besoin de courir pour se déplacer rapidement ! Il suffisait de voir la taille de ses gambettes !

Je trébuchai et tombai au fond d'un fossé creusé par l'Homme au bord d'une route heureusement déserte. Violet et Steve me rejoignirent sans vraiment le faire exprès et il me sembla que le géant avait ralenti.

\- Où êtes-vous !? s'énerva le grand gars.

\- Il doit être myope celui-là, râla Violet en voyant l'eau boueuse qui imbibait son manteau. Enfin, on est tellement crades qu'on se camoufle, remarquez.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à le semer, fis-je sur le ton de la défaite. On pourrait se cacher ici jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de nous chercher, mais son maître saura que nous sommes au courant de ses plans.

\- On pourrait le capturer ? proposa Steve.

Nous le dévisageâmes en silence, Violet posant involontairement son coude sur mon estomac.

\- On le capture et on le livre au Ministère pour qu'ils l'interrogent, comme ça ils sauront ce qui se passe et ils pourront arrêter le mage noir !

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, attrape-le, ironisa Violet en montrant le géant, qui secouait les buissons pour nous trouver.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné à la tête en tombant ?

\- Raaaah, mais c'est un bon plan ! Seulement je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul !

\- Parle plus bas, car on pourrait bien nous entendre, fredonna Violet en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est pas le moment de chanter le theme du _Parrain_ , mais je suis d'accord avec elle. Là, le plus important c'est de nous barrer sans mourir écrasés, si possible. Après, rien ne nous empêche d'envoyer Simon au Ministère pour leur dire qu'un géant campe près de Londres, même si ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se bougent pour ça.

\- Simon ?

\- C'est un pigeon. Te le présenterai.

\- Oh.

\- Bon, j'ai un plan pour le ralentir, mais vous devrez me suivre sans discuter, déclarai-je d'un coup.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie, roucoula Violet.

\- La ferme.

Je jaillis du fossé avec mes amis, pile poil sous le nez du géant qui lâcha une éructation de surprise et se lança aussitôt à notre poursuite. Je continuai à courir malgré mes poumons en feu et les jurons de Violet, cherchant des yeux le lieu idéal pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

 _Bordel, mais il est où ?! Il me semblait pourtant que c'était là… et merde._

Finalement, apparaissant comme un prince charmant sur son cheval caca d'oie, le pont que je cherchais se montra entre deux arbres. Il s'agissait d'une passerelle en bois pas très solide qui enjambait le fossé le plus large et le plus profond de ma connaissance, même si sur le moment il me paraissait riquiqui.

Toujours suivie par les deux grands bruns et le géant vert, j'obliquai vers le pont et me retournai juste assez longtemps pour m'assurer que le géant était bien sur nos talons. Nous traversâmes la fosse comme si notre vie en dépendait, ce qui était de toute façon le cas, et je freinai des quatre fers une fois de l'autre côté, ignorant les œillades ahuries de mes potes.

\- Zoé ! hurla Violet en continuant à filer.

\- C'est bon, je ne risque rien ! De toute façon ce gros débile est incapable de me toucher !

Abasourdis, les deux moldus finirent par s'arrêter et se tournèrent vers le géant, le pont et moi. D'ailleurs, le premier n'avait pas l'air très content que je me fiche de lui.

\- Tu vas mourir petite fille ! gronda-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Essaie déjà de m'attraper, gros plein de merde !

Je lui adressai un pied de nez, me sentant parfaitement idiote, mais cela fonctionna. Le géant posa un pied sur la fine passerelle, qui tint bon une seconde avant de se mettre à gémir comme Rachel quand elle se colle un cheveu dans le mascara. Le monstre poussa un cri surpris quand le pont s'affaissa sous son poids, l'entraînant dans le trou. Le géant tomba sur le cul sur une couche d'eau gelée, qui céda à son tour. La boue glaciale se referma autour des fesses de la créatures, qui beugla sous la morsure du froid. Il tenta de s'agripper aux côtés du fossé pour se relever, mais les feuilles mortes et mouillées glissèrent sous ses doigts.

\- Tu chasses souvent du gros bétail ici ? demanda Steve en arrivant à ma hauteur, plus dégagé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à se sortir de là, me prévint Violet avec urgence.

\- C'est bon, je vais le ligoter et appeler le Ministère, comme le voulait Steve, lui assurai-je.

Je levai une main et me concentrai comme un vieux atteint de constipation.

\- _Incarcerem_! criai-je.

Il y eut alors un bruit de tonnerre et le géant très surpris explosa, projetant des morceaux de chair partout. Douchés par le sang et le… reste, nous restâmes figés comme des abrutis, incapables de réagir de façon raisonnée après un truc pareil.

Quand enfin la pluie rouge cessa, je contemplai mes vêtements, choquée à vie, alors que Steve se passait une main sur les paupières pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! hurla Violet, hystérique, en dansant sur place en espérant sans doute que le force centrifuge la laverait.

Elle se figea un instant, inspira, puis repartit dans ses cris aigus.

\- Et ça _pue_ ! Zoé, je te déteste ! Ne fais plus jamais de magie à côté de moi ! Danger public !

\- Je peux pas lui en vouloir, là, commentai-je en secouant la tête pour faire tomber le bout de cervelle qui venait de me tomber dessus.

Bon, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais fichtrement douée en déco d'extérieur !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Je vous écris ça juste après avoir mangé, et je voulais vous dire bon appétit XD_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews et à la prochaine !_


	10. Le côté superflu de mon code génétique

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Je vous préviens que ce chapitre sera moins léger que les autres, si tant est qu'un assassinat sanglant soit léger (cfr le géant) !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le lâche** ou **La moitié superflue de mon code génétique**

La tête que fit ma mère en nous voyant revenir de la réserve couverts de sang et de boyaux fut inoubliable.

\- Par les hémorroïdes malmenées de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en lâchant sa pelle à déneiger.

Steve éclata de rire, puis leva une main pour gratter le sang séché qui lui couvrait la joue en grimaçant.

\- Votre fille a fait exploser un géant, répondit Violet en me fusillant du regard.

\- Un géant ?! s'exclama ma mère avant de jeter un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours. Rentrez vite et allez prendre une douche, les enfants.

Nous nous exécutâmes sans discuter et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque ma mère ajouta :

\- Et me salopez pas mes tapis hein !

Galamment, Steve nous laissa nous laver en premier, Violet et moi, et ma mère entreprit de nettoyer nos fringues à coups de _Tergeo_.

\- J'adore la magie, soupira Violet avec ravissement quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, propre et nette. Vous êtes sûres que les moldus ne peuvent pas l'utiliser ?

\- Sûres, non, mais disons qu'on a déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour l'utiliser pour pouvoir te l'apprendre sans risque, répondit ma mère avec, malgré tout, une œillade approbatrice.

\- Dommage…

\- Bon, racontez-moi tout maintenant, ordonna ma mère une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois dépourvus de la moindre trace de cadavre frais.

\- Nous cueillions des trucs dans les bois pour des potions quand il y a eu un tremblement de terre, commença Violet avant d'être interrompue par Steve.

\- Tu peux parler, tu nous regardais bosser !

\- Donc il y a eu un tremblement de terre, repris-je avant que ma mère s'impatiente. Et un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, on a trouvé un géant qui attendait le mage noir qui a déclenché tous ces incidents partout dans le monde. On a parlé avec lui et il nous a dit que son maître allait rappliquer par ici. Puis il s'est rendu compte qu'on avait profité de sa débilité et il a essayé de nous tuer.

\- Et là Zoé l'a piégé dans une fosse et l'a fait exploser par accident, termina Steve avec une étonnante objectivité pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait arroser de restes d'humanoïde.

\- Il y avait des témoins ?

\- Non, sinon je les aurais… sûrement tués par mégarde en essayant de les oublietter.

\- Bon, ça nous fait un truc en moins à gérer, tant mieux. Et vous dites que ce mage noir va venir ici ?

\- S'il n'est pas déjà là, fit sombrement Violet.

* * *

\- J'ai une chose importante à te dire, Zoé, déclara ma mère pendant le repas.

Steve et Violet étaient rentrés chez eux, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que je les invite à retourner dans la réserve pour cueillir d'autres trucs. Ma mère avait eu l'air préoccupé pendant tout le reste de la matinée, et je comprenais maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas que du géant.

Pas vraiment à l'aise devant son ton et le coup d'œil prudent qu'elle m'avait jeté, je me tendis à mon tour, inquiète. Ma génitrice prit une profonde inspiration et fixa ses carottes.

\- C'est… au sujet de ton père.

\- Quoi, il est mort ?

\- Ne sois pas désobligeante ! Et non, il n'est pas mort, il est revenu ! lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Mes doigts se figèrent autour de ma fourchette et la tête me tourna. Mon cerveau tenta de reconnecter ses neurones ensemble, mais je dus sans doute faire face à une erreur système, car je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Il est… quoi ?

\- Il est en ville pour quelque temps. Il est venu me voir ce matin pour me le dire et… je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, surtout devant tes amis.

Mon poing s'abattit sur la table, faisant trembler la vaisselle.

\- Ce gros… TROU DU CUL !? Où est-il ?

\- Zoé, calme-toi, j'ai besoin de cette table en un seul morceau.

\- Où il est ?! Il a bien dû te donner une adresse, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

\- Il enquête sur les apparitions de créatures… Zoé, tu viens de plier ta fourchette en deux !

\- Maman, dis-moi où il est, fis-je à voix basse. Je dois le voir en face, je dois… voir la tronche de mon paternel !

\- Et tu feras quoi en le voyant ? s'énerva ma mère.

\- Je le saurai en le voyant. Son adresse. S'il te plaît.

Catherine soupira et finit par faire glisser vers moi un bout de papier portant le nom d'un hôtel et le numéro d'une chambre.

\- N'utilise pas ta magie contre lui, je n'ai pas envie de me taper Azkaban pour te voir, me conseilla-t-elle.

\- Merci maman, articulai-je en me levant de table pour enfiler ma veste et mes grosses bottes.

Je sortis en courant de la maison et me ruai vers le garage qui protégeait ma moto. J'avais appris à la conduire grâce à Internet, donc je devrais être capable de ne pas avoir d'accident avant d'arriver à destination ! J'enfilai mon casque après avoir rassemblé ma touffe rousse en un chignon rapide, puis je mis le moteur en marche.

La sensation de vitesse était grisante, presque autant que sur un balai. Cependant, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à en profiter pleinement.

Comment osait-il revenir ici ? Comment pouvait-il se pointer chez nous et parler à ma mère comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'il ne nous avait pas abandonnées ! En plus, il revenait juste pour une enquête stupide ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un super flic ?

Cinq kilomètres plus loin, je garai la moto dans un coin sombre et activai les runes antivol. Un coup d'œil à la façade de l'hôtel m'apprit que mon père avait des goûts de luxe. Super, je le détestais encore plus, maintenant.

J'entrai dans le hall sans m'annoncer et me dirigeai sans hésiter vers l'ascenseur, qui me déposa au cinquième étage.

\- Chambre 503, grommelai-je en m'engageant dans le couloir.

Arrivée devant la porte de ce sale traître, je me rendis compte qu'elle était entrebâillée et me faufilai à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit.

Il était là, me tournant le dos, fouillant dans une mallette qui portait l'insigne du Ministère.

\- Tiens tiens, serais-tu un auror ? sifflai-je avec un dégoût grandissant.

L'homme sursauta et se retourna, pointant une baguette vers moi.

\- Une gamine ? s'étonna-t-il en baissant sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Après dix-sept ans sans père, voilà que je découvrais son visage et sa voix dans la même minute. J'allais friser la surcharge d'émotions négatives.

Il était brun, mais il avait les yeux bleus, tout comme moi, et cela me mit d'autant plus en rage. Et en plus il avait le toupet de ne pas me reconnaître !

\- J'aurais pu te tuer vingt fois sans que tu t'en rendes compte, si je l'avais voulu, lui signifiai-je sans répondre à sa question.

\- Qui es-tu, gamine ? Non… tu es _quoi_ ?

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu es ici uniquement pour filer toutes ces créatures ! lâchai-je avec amertume. Ben bravo, t'es un modèle d'amour paternel, j'suis fière de toi, fis-je mine d'applaudir.

\- Attends, quoi… ? commença mon père en faisant un geste vers moi.

Sans prévenir, je courus vers lui pour lui planter un coup de pied sauté dans la poitrine et ne ressentis même pas de satisfaction quand il tomba sur son lit avec un hoquet étranglé. Je remerciai silencieusement Edward Elric et ses leçons sur "l'accueil musclé du père absent" et m'éclipsai, à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un ou de pleurer, au choix.

\- Gamine ? entendis-je sans pour autant ralentir. Hé, reviens !

Avec ce que je lui avais mis, il ne pourrait pas me courir après tout de suite, dommaaaaage !

* * *

J'étais en train de faire la gueule au monde entier dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je sus que c'était lui à l'instant où il entra en parlant précipitamment à ma mère.

\- Zoé, descends s'il te plaît, cria ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- NAON ! hurlai-je sans bouger.

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et je barricadai ma porte pour que personne n'entre, et surtout pas lui. Mon père, non, Henry - je n'avais aucune envie de reconnaître qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ma création ! - tambourina, mais la commode que j'avais déplacée tint le coup.

Un crac ! sonore se fit alors entendre et cet enfoiré apparut dans ma chambre sans y être invité !

\- Dégage de ma piaule ! hurlai-je en lui balançant un coussin au visage.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! se défendit mon père en écartant mon arme improvisée.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver un compas, puis sortit sa baguette.

\- Ne me force pas à l'utiliser contre toi !

\- C'est ça, menace-moi avec ton bout de bois ridicule ! Si t'étais pas parti, on n'en serait pas là ! beuglai-je sans me soucier d'être entendue par les voisins.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, figure-toi !

\- Rien à foutre ! Et t'es débile ! Tu sais pas que quand une ado fait la gueule, on la laisse seule au lieu d'envahir sa chambre comme un putain de nazi !? Retourne avec ta blondasse et fiche-nous la paix !

\- Quelle blondasse ? demanda Henry en cessant d'esquiver.

Il se prit un livre de math dans la tronche et recula d'un pas avant de se reprendre.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu t'es barré avec une autre ! T'avais honte de nous, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis célibataire ! Il n'y a personne d'autre que ta mère, je le jure !

Je me figeai, surprise.

\- Ben pourquoi t'es parti alors ? C'est ma tête qui te revenait pas ? demandai-je bêtement.

\- Mais non enfin ! Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère, j'ai même cru que tu étais un ennemi sous Polynectar tout à l'heure. Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ta tête !

Il me disait ça comme si j'avais lâché une énormité. Bon, je voulais bien le croire, mais ça ne répondait pas à ma question.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Pour que ta mère puisse être heureuse. Nous étions jeunes quand nous nous sommes mariés, et elle était déjà une déchue à l'époque. Je suis entré au Ministère comme auror, mais Catherine a commencé à pratiquer à nouveau la magie de façon illégale… Je ne pouvais pas arrêter des déchus dans la journée et rejoindre ta mère le soir, tu comprends ? C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, mais je ne voulais pas la dénoncer !

\- Donc tu l'as laissée m'élever toute seule parce que monsieur Propre Sur Soi ne voulait pas mettre sa carrière en péril en couvrant une criminelle, conclus-je.

\- J'ai essayé de la raisonner pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de pratiquer, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas et on s'est disputés. Elle m'a mis à la porte et j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous, donc je suis parti pour de bon. Elle passait mieux inaperçu comme ça…

\- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Et ça ne t'aurait pas empêché de venir voir ta fille de temps en temps, lui reprochai-je d'une voix acide.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle était enceinte ! Tu es née bien après mon départ et Catherine ne m'en a jamais rien dit ! s'exclama Henry, estomaqué que je l'accuse ainsi.

\- Okay, mais elle, tu pouvais venir la voir. Elle n'a pas bougé pendant tout ce temps…

Mon père se pinça l'arête du nez, à l'image de la plupart des adultes qui avaient essayé de faire entrer un peu de bon sens en moi. Et échoué.

\- Tu n'imagines pas, Zoé, à quel point c'était dur ! Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la quitter de nouveau… J'aime ta mère, tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça ! Comme mon enquête m'a amené jusqu'ici, je n'ai plus pu résister, voilà tout !

Je considérai mon père en silence, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés. D'un côté, je pouvais comprendre sa façon de penser, mais de l'autre… j'avais quand même été orpheline de mon père pendant dix-sept ans. Il n'avait pas été là pour m'apprendre à marcher ou à tabasser les petites racailles. Il ne m'avait pas appris la magie et ne cautionnerait sans doute pas le fait que je suive les traces de ma mère dans ce domaine. En plus, avec son job et son côté _honnête_ , il ne risquait pas de me soutenir dans mes choix de vie, comme par exemple mes potes les moldus et mon savoir-vivre proche du Zéro absolu.

Je ne pouvais pas respecter un type pareil comme je respectais ma mère. Certes, elle m'avait menti, mais après une bonne engueulade, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais ce type était un étranger pour moi.

\- Bon, ben j'espère que tu ne comptais pas te remarier avec ma mère ou t'installer ici, parce que t'es pas le bienvenu, finis-je par dire à voix haute.

\- Je repartirai quand le sorcier responsable de tous ces incidents sera sous les verrous, m'assura mon père en regardant ailleurs.

\- Mouais, vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas un mensonge.

Henry jeta un œil à ma chambre, examinant mes posters et mes peluches comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Ça se passe comment, à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'ai été renvoyée.

\- Q-Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Mais comment ?

\- Ils ont estimé qu'il y avait comme un gros _manque_ dans mon éducation, persiflai-je. Selon eux, je manque de respect envers mes aînés.

\- Tu es donc la digne fille de ta mère, soupira Henry.

\- Jusqu'au bout des ongles, ouaip.

\- Donc je suppose que toi aussi tu continues de pratiquer ?

\- Bien sûr. Si moi je ne peux pas comprendre la raison qui t'a poussé à partir, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi on fait ça, maman et moi. Pendant des années, on nous montre à quel point la magie est importante, qu'elle fait partie de nous, et puis on nous l'arrache sans préavis. Tu ne peux pas comprendre le manque, parce que la magie est comme une drogue, et tu l'utilises chaque jour. Ça va faire un an, mais même en pratiquant j'ai l'impression que je vais imploser si je ne continue pas à l'utiliser. Alors tu vois, déchoir un sorcier, c'est le priver de son identité et le condamner à la folie s'il ne sombre pas avant dans l'illégalité. Et je préfère être saine d'esprit et en taule que détruite et en liberté.

\- C'est douloureux à ce point ?

\- T'as pas idée. Pensez à ça, au Ministère, avant d'imposer ça à quelqu'un.

* * *

Mon père prit congé dans l'après-midi, son cher boulot l'attendant toujours à son hôtel.

Quant à moi, je passai une bonne demi-heure à m'engueuler avec ma mère pour savoir pourquoi elle avait passé son temps à me mentir, mais juste pour la forme.

Elle comptait m'apprendre la vérité à la fin de mes études à Poudlard, mais comme j'étais devenue une déchue, comme elle, elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou en me prouvant qu'Henry avait honte de nous.

D'après elle, vivre en détestant mon père était préférable à vivre avec la vérité, car j'aurais essayé de le retrouver et de le ramener à la maison. C'était mieux de l'imaginer avec une autre femme que rongé par le remord et l'envie de rentrer chez lui.

Au final, elle avait bien fait de me mentir, mais je ne vous cache pas que c'était dur de voir ma confiance trahie, surtout que je ne l'accorde pas facilement.

J'envoyai les dernières nouvelles par le biais de Simon à mes moldus et allai me coucher, la tête pleine des événements d'aujourd'hui. Très vite, mon esprit tordu arriva à un plan simple, dangereux, mais efficace.

Plus vite mon père retrouverait son coupable, plus vite il se tirerait, pas vrai ?

Hé bien j'allais lui offrir son mage noir sur un plateau, mort ou vif.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Beaucoup de disputes dans ce chapitre, c'était sportif !_

 _Il y aura de l'action dans le suivant ;)_

 _Reviews ?_


	11. Bataille rangée dans la cuisine

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous avez été sages, car voilà le Père Noël ! Enfin, la Mère Noël, en l'occurrence._

 _Merci aux revieweurs et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Joyeux Noël** ou **Bataille rangée dans la cuisine**

\- Zoé, viens manger ! cria ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre et, contrairement aux ordres de ma génitrice, j'étais en train de concocter une potion très particulière. Techniquement, j'enfreignais la règle qui m'interdisait d'allumer un feu à l'étage, mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne le saurait jamais. J'avais répandu de la potion anti-odeur partout dans la pièce, y compris sur mes cheveux et mes vêtements.

Je recouvris le chaudron de poche qui bouillonnait doucement et m'assurai que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte en grand. Ce serait vraiment con de mourir asphyxiée, après tout. Je me reniflai un bon coup et sortis de la chambre une fois certaine que je ne sentais pas la fumée.

\- J'ai fait un spaghetti, vu que c'est ton plat préféré, fit ma mère sur un ton d'excuse.

C'était Noël, aujourd'hui, mais avec le retour de mon père et tout ce bordel en ville, je pouvais comprendre la préoccupation de ma mère et le pourquoi des spaghetti. Et puis je m'en fichais, vu que j'adorais les pâtes depuis toujours.

Nous avions ouvert les cadeaux ce matin, et j'avais adoré le bracelet en argent que ma mère m'avait offert. De ma part, elle avait reçu un bonnet super-épais doublé de fourrure (ma mère a les oreilles sensibles) et des lunettes de soleil. Ne cherchez pas de rapport, pitié.

\- Ton père a laissé ça pour toi ce matin, m'apprit ma mère entre deux bruits dégueu d'aspiration.

Elle me tendit un petit paquet bleu et mou et je l'ouvris sans rien montrer. J'en sortis un genre de bandeau pour les cheveux en tissu souple noir. Des symboles argentés brillaient sous la lumière des chandelles, et je reconnus une marque gobeline. Ça avait dû lui coûter un bras, surtout la veille de Noël. Je ne dis rien et le passai autour de ma tête, où il tranchait agréablement avec mes cheveux oranges.

* * *

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de la réponse de la question six, me racontait Rachel comme si ça m'intéressait. J'ai répondu 23, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai fait les bons calculs…

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censée faire, donc j'ai répondu 42, comme toute personne normalement constituée, répondis-je d'un ton absent.

Nous sortions d'un partiel de math pour lequel j'avais oublié d'étudier, mais si vous voulez savoir, j'avais autre chose à faire que m'inquiéter pour mes notes. Le reste de conscience qui m'habitait me reprocha de ne pas avoir ouvert mon cours, mais je l'envoyai rapidement se faire voir chez les Grecs.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai un truc à faire !

\- Oublie pas d'étudier pour demain hein, me conseilla Violet.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt.

\- Quoi, on a encore un exam demain ?

\- Ouais, Histoire, m'apprit Rachel, une main sur la hanche.

\- Aaaaaaaah, mais ça vaaaaaa ! Arrêtez de me faire peur vous deux !

Je courus jusqu'à la maison sans me retourner (enfin, j'ai plutôt alterné marche-course, vu que j'habitais pas à côté) et me précipitai dans ma chambre. Envoyant mes affaires voler dans tous les coins, excepté ma veste, je soulevai le draps qui couvrait la potion et en examinai la couleur, satisfaite. D'une fiole posée juste à côté du chaudron, je retirai délicatement un bout de plume de phénix et le posai à la surface du philtre. Il me sembla alors que la plume absorbait toute la couleur rouge du liquide et ne laissait derrière lui qu'une étendue d'un gris nacré qui se teintait parfois des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Voilà qui faisait très petite fille, mais c'était la preuve que la potion était enfin terminée.

Il était donc temps de l'utiliser.

Je sortis du tiroir de mon bureau un plan de la ville et le dépliai sur le sol. Avec une cuillère à café piquée dans la cuisine, je prélevai un peu de potion de Détection et la retournai à trente centimètres au-dessus du sol. Au lieu de couler simplement, la potion s'éparpilla dans les airs façon éventail et se posa délicatement à plusieurs endroits sur la carte.

Un point nacré indiquait la maison, et je reconnus le bureau où travaillait ma mère et où se trouvait une autre tache de potion. Mon père était en train de quitter son hôtel et plusieurs petites taches indiquaient la maison de Xania et toutes les créatures qui s'y étaient rassemblées, sans doute pour étudier pour leurs examens. Bande de crétins congénitaux.

Selon ma mère, nous étions la seule famille de sorcières installée à High Wycombe, alors vous m'expliquerez pourquoi une goutte arc-en-ciel s'était posée sur une maison à l'autre bout de la ville !

Je tenais le mage noir ! Ils pourraient bien m'offrir un poste d'enquêtrice au Ministère, après ça !

J'adressai un bisou volant à la photo de ma grand-mère, qui avait inventé cette potion pendant sa jeunesse et descendis l'escalier quatre à quatre pour enfiler mes bottes et quitter la maison avec de quoi attaquer une place-forte dans mon sac à bandoulière.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Cavalier Noir partait en mission sur sa fidèle moto.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois garée devant une maison isolée et d'apparence vide que l'étendue de ma bêtise me stupéfia. D'une, j'aurais dû laisser un message à ma mère pour qu'elle sache où j'étais. Ensuite, j'aurais peut-être dû prévenir mon père pour qu'il vienne m'aider à arrêter ce sale type. Mais non, je m'étais ramenée toute seule comme une débile dans l'antre d'un génie du mal. J'exagère à peine.

Bon.

Ce serait bête de rentrer à la maison maintenant, non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un portable pour envoyer des SOS à Violet et Steve !

Je pris le peu de courage que j'avais à deux mains et je partis en mode commando vers la petite habitation. Je roulai devant l'entrée du petit jardin et me redressai pour vérifier la porte et les fenêtres. Toujours pas de mouvement à l'intérieur.

Pliée en deux, j'avançai comme un canard jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et essayai de l'ouvrir. Mes poils se hérissèrent, m'indiquant qu'elle était sûrement protégée par un sort puissant. Heureusement, les sorciers sont débiles et arrogants.

Ils se croyaient tous super-intelligents à poser des sorts ultra-puissants sur leurs affaires, mais ils ne pensaient jamais comme des moldus. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'un être aussi basique qu'un moldu allait essayer de leur voler des trucs. Or, quand un moldu se trouvait face à une porte fermée, soit il l'enfonçait, soit il la crochetait. Et la magie ne pouvait rien y faire.

Je sortis mes crochets et fis un sort à la serrure, qui émit un déclic qui résonna comme une chanson à mes oreilles. Des insultes contre les sorciers en général tournant en boucle dans ma tête, j'entrouvris la porte, toujours accroupie sur le perron et risquai un œil à l'intérieur.

Personne.

Une potion non-étiquetée à la main, j'entrai dans la maison à petits pas, grimaçant à chaque grincement du parquet. Sérieux, qui met encore du parquet dans sa maison ? C'est chiant pour passer l'aspirateur et il faut le cirer à tout bout de champ ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est bruyant !

J'essayai à présent de marcher comme un ninja, mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas très concluant. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais entendu de ninja faire autant de bruit qu'un millionnaire ruiné dans une cellule capitonnée. Le parquet, ça craint.

La maison était propre, mais avait l'air inhabitée. Il n'y avait pas de photos accrochées aux murs, pas de voix, pas d'odeur de cuisine… On aurait pu croire la maison vide si une casserole sale n'était pas posée négligemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle était encore tiède.

Soudain, une impression de vide me surprit. C'était comme si la pression de la pièce avait changé. Un sifflement bourdonna dans mes oreilles et je me jetai à terre sans réfléchir, laissant parler mes réflexes.

Une applique murale juste au-dessus de ma tête explosa, frappée par un jet de lumière bleu électrique. Je protégeai mon visage des éclats tandis que les sorts commençaient à pleuvoir dans la pièce. A force de ramper, je réussis à me cacher derrière un muret en pierre et les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent, laissant un silence dérangeant flotter dans la maison.

\- Qui est là ? cracha une voix masculine qui aurait pu être sympa à écouter si son propriétaire n'avait pas cherché à me tuer.

\- C'est le facteur, bredouillai-je en faisant tomber des bouts de verre de mes cheveux.

Braves cheveux, ils étaient tellement épais qu'ils avaient empêché tous ces trucs de me blesser.

\- Quoi ?! fit le mage noir en partant un peu dans les aigus.

Ah, ouais, il n'avait pas l'habitude de me parler, c'est vrai.

\- Je vous apporte du courrier ! rugis-je en balançant une potion à l'aveuglette dans sa direction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

J'entendis distinctement le verre se briser et aussitôt, un épais nuage de brouillard urticant se déploya dans la maison. J'enveloppai mon visage dans un foulard et enfilai les lunettes de soleil super-épaisses que j'avais offertes à ma mère pour protéger mes yeux, même si le muret avait arrêté la majorité de la potion.

\- _Protego_ ! cria le sorcier alors que la brume devait être en train de l'encercler.

Je risquai un coup d'œil par-dessus le muret et esquivai un sort particulièrement vicieux. Fulminante et, je l'avoue, apeurée, je lui renvoyai une nouvelle potion au visage. Cette fois, son sort de protection ne fut pas assez rapide. Touché par le philtre de Gravité, le mage noir se retrouva collé au plafond, muet de stupeur.

Quasi-sûre qu'il avait à présent autre chose à faire que d'essayer de m'assassiner (se libérer, par exemple), je me levai et m'approchai prudemment de lui.

De ce que je pouvais voir, il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs qui lui pendaient dans le champ de vision et des yeux clairs, peut-être bien bleus. Il portait un costume sur-mesure et son visage m'était étrangement familier…

\- Je suis venue vous demander très poliment de vous barrer de ma ville, espèce d'emmerdeur, déclarai-je en essayant de cacher mes genoux tremblotants.

Vu que je portais toujours ma combi intégrale anti-urticaire, je devais avoir moins la classe que prévu, mais bon. La sécurité avant tout.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? demanda le sorcier avec curiosité en essayant de voir à travers mes lunettes de soleil.

Il adressa un coup d'œil particulièrement appuyé à mes cheveux, mais n'essaya pas de me jeter une malédiction ou un truc du genre. Tant mieux pour lui, parce que j'avais une potion Gratte-couilles dans la main, là. D'après ma grand-tante, les démangeaisons étaient si horribles que la plupart des victimes préféraient se castrer eux-mêmes plutôt que de les endurer. Les hommes sont tous des bébés.

\- Tu es une sorcière déchue, non ?

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire ensuite, espèce de… heu, appareil reproducteur de mogwai !

\- De quoi ?!

\- Ben quoi, t'as jamais regardé _Gremlins_ ? Bon, tu vas te casser avec tes monstres, oui ou merde ?

\- Attends, attends, si tu es une déchue, ça veut dire qu'on est du même côté ! lâcha le blond en remuant les bras.

\- Comment ça, du même côté ? J'ai pourtant pas signé de trêve avec Dolce & Gabanna !

Comme le brouillard disparaissait, j'ôtai mon déguisement.

\- Catherine ? hoqueta le mec pendu au plafond. _Finite_ , articula-t-il pour retourner sur le plancher des vaches.

\- Hé là, deux secondes, le top model ! D'où tu connais ma mère ?

\- Ta m… ? Ah, oui, tu es trop jeune pour être Catherine. Zoé ? C'est toi ?

\- Mais… balbutiai-je, comment tu me connais ? C'est genre la première fois que je te vois !

Le grand mec blond leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et je reculai de deux pas, pas très rassurée.

\- Donc tu es une déchue, marmonna le mec sans prêter attention à mes questions. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Toi tu pourras comprendre, pas vrai ? Et Catherine aussi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais te dire, y a sûrement un bon asile à Londres, tu vas voir, les douches glacées ça fait circuler le sang !

\- Zoé, tu ne comprends pas, si je fais tout ça c'est pour notre bien à tous !

\- Heu, t'as pensé aux sorciers qui vont se faire lyncher par les foules de moldus en colère ? Les fourches et les torches, ça te parle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu n'as jamais rêvé de te venger ?

\- Me venger ?

\- Oui, du Ministère, de ceux qui se sont moqués de toi quand ils ont vu que tu étais déchue ! Et des professeurs de Poudlard, qui t'ont trahie et rejetée ! Ils t'ont expulsée du monde de la magie !

Jetez-moi des pierres si vous voulez, mais ce type sait parler aux filles. Ce que je donnerais pour voir tous ces cons payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait, à ma mère et moi ! Si c'était bien ce que ce type m'offrait, je pourrais bien basculer du côté obscur avec Dark Vador et tous les autres !

Après tout, qu'avait fait le monde magique pour moi ? Que dalle, à part me vendre mes fournitures scolaires à un prix exorbitant chaque année avant de me jeter comme une vieille éponge pourrie. Si briser le Code du Secret magique pouvait m'aider à me venger, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Je… commençai-je.

\- Zoé, baisse-toi ! hurla une voix familière.

Je me jetai une nouvelle fois sur le sol (ça allait devenir une habitude) et grognai quand mon menton heurta le parquet. Des sorts volèrent au-dessus de ma tête, mais je me gardai bien d'intervenir.

C'est au milieu de ce bordel fumant que mon cerveau décida d'entamer sa période de remise en question. C'est un peu comme quand vous avez absolument besoin de votre ordi et qu'il fait une mise à jour. Frustrant.

Oui, j'avais sérieusement envisagé de devenir une sorcière noire, mais ce que ce type me proposait pouvait changer ma vie. Enfin, ça pouvait soit me mener droit en prison ou faire de moi la sorcière la plus nulle et la plus heureuse de tous les temps.

Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était _comment_ il comptait faire ça. Est-ce qu'il allait tuer des gens ? C'est ce que faisaient les mages noirs après t…

On me ceintura pour me relever de force et me traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'en conclus que je terminerais ma mise à jour plus tard. Bande d'impatients.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda mon père sans quitter le blond des yeux, la baguette levée.

\- Heu, nan, ça va.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Zoé, dit le mage noir avant de transplaner.

Mon paternel lâcha un chapelet de jurons puis se rappela que j'étais présente. Il se tut, inconscient du fait que ses jurons, à côté des miens, étaient juste _trop mignons_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lançai-je en époussetant mes vêtements.

Henry parut s'étrangler avec son indignation.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?! Tu es complètement folle, ma parole ! Il aurait pu te tuer !

\- Ben, figure-toi qu'il a essayé, mais heureusement, je suis la fille de ma mère, grommelai-je avec un air de défi. Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides, parce que tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de baguette que je ne sais pas me défendre ! Je ne suis pas débile !

Ma voix partit dans les aigus sur la fin de ma tirade, mais j'étais bien contente de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Du coup, je te repose la question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- J'étais en faction derrière la maison et je t'ai entendue, répondit Henry de mauvaise grâce. Je surveille cette maison depuis des jours, merci d'avoir cramé ma couverture, jeune fille !

Une fille normale se serait excusée. Hé ben pas moi.

\- De rien, fis-je avec dédain. En attendant, comment se fait-il qu'il connaît non seulement ma mère, mais moi aussi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai dix-sept ans, Henry ! Je suis majeure, alors arrête de me prendre pour une gamine stupide qui ne sait pas aligner deux pensées sans dériver sur ce qu'elle va manger après ! Si ce type me connaît, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi !

Il me fusilla du regard, puis soupira, vaincu.

\- D'accord, tu as le droit de savoir. Alors… j'ai un petit frère qui s'appelle Aleksei. Il y a quelques années, sa femme, Sophia, a été tuée à cause d'un groupe de moldus, et Aleksei n'a plus jamais été le même.

\- Arrête, on part dans le cliché là…

\- C'est la pure vérité ! s'emporta mon père. Depuis la mort de ta tante, Aleksei a juré de se venger des moldus et du Ministère, qui n'a rien fait pour punir les coupables. Il y a un an, il a retrouvé et assassiné lui-même ces moldus, puis il a disparu. Puis des incidents impliquant des sorciers et des créatures ont commencé à se produire partout dans le monde, et les aurors de plusieurs pays se sont mis à la recherche du coupable. Je l'ai filé à travers plusieurs pays, puis j'ai découvert de qui il s'agissait, mais je n'avais pas de preuves suffisantes pour le faire arrêter… et c'est mon frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? C'est un peu trop global pour une bête vengeance, non ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il a décidé de redresser tous les torts du monde magique en même temps.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il a parlé des sorciers déchus ! Si ça se trouve il va nous réintégrer dans le monde magique ! m'exclamai-je, cet oncle jusqu'ici inconnu devenant de plus en plus sympathique.

\- Zoé, soupira mon père. Même si tu penses être victime d'une injustice qu'il peut réparer, il reste un criminel. Il nous met tous en danger avec ses créatures. Tu imagines ce que les moldus nous feraient s'ils nous découvraient ? Ils nous mettraient en pièces, Zoé. Notre société disparaîtrait du jour au lendemain.

\- Ouais… t'as peut-être raison, marmonnai-je, plongée dans mes pensées.

* * *

Mon père fit une tête jusque par terre en voyant ma moto.

\- Dis, tu es sûre que tu as l'âge de manœuvrer un engin pareil ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je suis majeure ! Enfin, pas pour les moldus, remarque.

\- Zoé !

\- Je ne t'entends plus ! Muahahahahahah ! m'esclaffai-je en enfilant mon casque. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un exam demain !

Je démarrai en trombe sans écouter ses récriminations et rentrai à la maison, la tête pleine de révélations.

Et surtout d'une question en particulier : et si Aleksei avait raison ?

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Une partie du mystère s'est enfin éclaircie ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews ! ;)_


	12. Ça va saigner

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Les leçons de Star Trek** ou **Ça va saigner**

Comme vous vous en doutez, ma mère voulut absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé, et je dus lui dresser un rapport complet sur l'après-midi. Elle eut l'air vachement déçue d'apprendre que son ex-beau-frère était impliqué dans cette histoire et me parla un peu de lui. Il était venu nous voir plusieurs fois après le départ d'Henry, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé hargneux. D'après ma mère, Aleksei avait toujours été gentil avec nous. Dommage qu'il soit devenu un enfoiré.

Ce moment nostalgique ne dura pas aussi longtemps que prévu, car ma mère passa rapidement à autre chose. Mon imprudence, par exemple. Elle passa la soirée à m'engueuler, à me dire que j'aurais dû la prévenir, ou du moins demander des renforts.

Violet et Steve apprirent les dernières nouvelles le soir même grâce à Simon, le pigeon névrosé. Après avoir envoyé les deux messages, je me rappelai l'examen du lendemain et ouvris mon bouquin d'Histoire pour tenter d'étudier.

Trente minutes plus tard, je dormais à poings fermés, la joue collée sur la page dédiée à la chevalerie.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'expédiai mon examen vite fait, mais avec sérieux, puis je rejoignis mes moldus à l'extérieur de l'école.

\- Bon, écoute, Z, me dit Violet à l'instant où elle me vit arriver. Je pense que j'ai compris ce que veut vraiment faire ton oncle.

\- Dark Tonton, se marra Steve en arrière-plan.

\- Un peu de sérieux, Stevie ! Bon, l'autre jour, j'ai regardé _Star Trek_. Tu sais, le film avec Chris Pine et Benedict Cumberbatch ?

\- Heu, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu celui-là, désolée, marmonnai-je.

\- Bon, hé bien, au début du film, Khan fait exploser les archives de Starfleet, mais personne ne sait pourquoi il a choisi cet endroit pour prouver à l'univers tout entier qu'il est un terroriste.

\- Heu, ouais, et alors ?

Violet prit sa tête de conspiratrice.

\- Alors, plus tard dans le film, alors que les gros bonnets de Starfleet se rassemblent pour décider des mesures à prendre, Kirk comprend où Khan a voulu en venir ! A ton avis, que vont faire les autorités des sorciers et des moldus si la magie venait à être révélée ?

\- Heu, un Skype ?

\- Ils vont se rassembler pour un conseil extraordinaire, devina Steve.

\- Exactement ! Et comme Khan, ton oncle va profiter que tout ce beau monde soit au même endroit pour les tuer, ou les prendre en otage et prendre le contrôle du mooooonde ! Ou alors, il va se présenter comme un allié des moldus et il va les dresser contre les sorciers pour ensuite prendre le contrôle du monde magique !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne craint pas une guerre entre moldus et sorciers ! m'exclamai-je. Il pense pouvoir tous les contrôler !

\- Mais il n'y arrivera pas, les moldus ont la bombe H, après tout, commenta Steve.

\- Et donc il va attaquer simultanément plusieurs villes importantes dans le monde avec ses créatures pour que personne ne puisse douter de l'existence de la magie, murmurai-je, atterrée. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autorités… mais j'ai pas envie.

\- De toute manière, qui nous écoutera ? demanda Steve. On est juste une bande de bras cassés : deux moldus et une sorcière mal fichue.

\- Oh, reste poli hein ! On va demander conseil à ma mère, elle sera la plus à même de nous aider ! décrétai-je. Au fait, on a encore un truc à étudier pour demain ?

\- Demain c'est samedi, chérie, ironisa Violet.

\- Cool !

* * *

\- Bon, Steve, tu attends ma mère et tu lui expliques la situation quand elle arrive.

\- Chef, oui chef !

\- Nous, on va acheter des pâtisseries pour le goûter.

\- D'ac… quoi ?

\- J'ai mangé les derniers biscuits hier, et ma mère dit qu'il faut toujours offrir un truc à manger aux intrus… enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Et puis j'ai faim.

\- Le moment est très mal choisi, mais soit, opina Violet.

C'est ainsi que je repartis vers le centre avec Violet tandis que Steve gardait la maison. J'espérais juste que ma mère poserait les questions avant d'attaquer.

* * *

\- Dis, t'avais pas dit qu'on attendrait ta mère avant de manger ? demanda Violet.

\- Chi, mais j'ai faim ! me défendis-je en mâchant consciencieusement un gros pain aux raisins.

Ma voisine de classe soupira et eut l'air soulagée de voir ma maison apparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- C'est bizarre, on dirait que la porte est grande ouverte, fit-elle remarquer alors que je récupérais une perle de sucre qui venait de tomber sur mon pouce.

Levant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait raison. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans hésiter, nous nous mîmes à courir vers le portail du jardin, qui pendouillait toujours misérablement. Violet l'écarta d'un coup de pied et nous fonçâmes vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura Violet en posant le sachet de pâtisseries sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Toute la cuisine avait été retournée, comme si on avait essayé de faire tenir toute une portée de niffleurs dans une seule pièce. Certains meubles étaient juste renversés, mais d'autres avaient littéralement explosé en mille morceaux, à l'image des fenêtres.

\- Maman ? Steve ? m'écriai-je sans me faire trop d'illusions.

On s'était battu à coup de sortilèges ici. Comme je le pensais, personne ne me répondit et Violet me tapota l'épaule pour exprimer sa compassion.

\- Quelqu'un est entré ici après ma mère. Elle l'a tout de suite identifié comme un ennemi, ajoutai-je en montrant la trace de brûlé qui ornait la porte d'entrée. Ils se sont battus, mais ma mère a perdu. Quelqu'un les a enlevés, et je crois savoir qui.

\- Zoé, tu as dit que ton oncle avait l'air de vous apprécier toutes les deux. Tu penses vraiment qu'il a enlevé ta mère ?

\- Qui d'autre ? crachai-je, hors de moi.

Personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à ma mère sans en subir les conséquences. Plus question de me retenir face à lui et de me battre avec de bêtes potions. J'allais lui exploser la gueule, puis je revendrai ses restes au Ministère !

\- Putain, ça va saigner, dis-je d'une voix basse, menaçante.

Je tapai du poing sur le plan de travail pour appuyer mes propos, mais il tomba en poussières et je dus me rattraper à Violet pour ne pas chuter avec lui. Une tache verte attira subitement mon attention.

Je me penchai vers le sol pour retirer les débris qui recouvraient la couleur flashy, puis exhumai le bracelet catalyseur de ma mère. Il était encore fermé et chargé de sa magie, donc elle avait dû le laisser là volontairement pour que je le trouve.

Furieuse et inquiète, je me ruai vers ma chambre pour retrouver ma potion de Détection et mon plan de la ville. La main tremblante, je versai une goutte de potion sur le bracelet vert, puis je la fis glisser sur le plan. La goutte roula à toute vitesse vers la réserve naturelle, aux environs de l'endroit où nous avions rencontré le géant.

\- Accroche-toi bien à tes bijoux de famille, tonton, parce que je vais te les faire fondre !

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, où Violet se tenait toujours.

\- Je vais aller les sauver, rentre chez toi et n'ouvre à personne ! lui ordonnai-je, espérant qu'elle m'écouterait, pour une fois.

\- Mais où vas-tu ?! s'exclama Violet en pressant son sac à dos contre sa poitrine, morte d'inquiétude.

Je revins vers elle, consciente du fait que je ne pouvais pas décemment faire deux fois la même erreur.

\- Dans la réserve, là où était assis le géant.

Et je partis en trombe pour sauver ma mère et mon moldu sans remarquer que mon amie venait de sortir son portable de sa poche.

\- Oh, faites qu'il sache se servir d'un téléphone ! gémit-elle en composant un numéro.

* * *

Pour une fois, j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir avant de foncer vers les ennuis. J'avais sagement laissé ma moto dans son garage pour éviter de me faire repérer et de l'abîmer dans les bois. Un bon point pour Zoé, siouplaît !

Une fois proche de la clairière du géant, je vérifiai que le bracelet de ma mère était bien accroché à mon poignet et me faufilai entre les arbres. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber sur ma chère génitrice, je ne trouvai que mon oncle, qui avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

\- Hé, tonton, t'as merdé je te ferais dire ! lançai-je, et au temps pour la discrétion.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi, surpris de me trouver là.

\- Zoé ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- La ferme ! T'as enlevé ma mère, pauv' tache répugnante ! hurlai-je, satisfaite de pouvoir l'insulter librement.

\- Attends, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Le résultat reste le même : ma maison est en ruines et ma mère et mon pote ont disparu ! Où sont-ils ?!

Aleksei leva les mains pour essayer de me calmer. Mal lui en prit, parce que ça m'énervait encore plus.

\- Ils vont très bien, Zoé, bien que je ne saisisse pas pourquoi tu côtoies un moldu…

\- Je te demande pas de raconter ta vie, je veux que tu me les rendes tous les deux, _maintenant_ ! Ou crois-moi, je vais m'énerver et t'as pas envie de voir ça !

\- Hm, mais alors, tu es censée être calme, là ?

Désarçonnée, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Comme quoi, tout mon côté chieur ne venait pas uniquement de ma mère.

Bon, il était temps de passer au bluff.

\- Très bien. Je suis au courant de ton petit plan de merde de domination du monde, _tonton_. Personnellement, j'en ai rien positivement rien à foutre, mais si tu ne me rends pas ce qui m'appartient, je pourrais très bien prévenir le Ministère de tes plans, de l'endroit où tu te caches, de ce que tu manges au petit-déj', et j'en passe.

\- Tu me trahirais pour aider des gens qui te répugnent ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Putain ouais, même si ça me fait grave mal au derche, je préfère les aider eux que toi ! Eux, au moins, n'enlèvent pas les gens !

Bon, ok, je racontais des conneries. Il fallait vraiment que je sois désespérée pour aider le Ministère, et je n'en étais pas encore là. Mais ça, il l'ignorait.

\- Ecoute, Zoé, fit calmement Aleksei. Ce sera bientôt le chaos en ville, et ta mère et toi serez plus en sécurité ici, avec moi. Rejoignez-moi, et tous les trois, nous pourrons bâtir un monde où les déchus n'existent plus ! Je vous rendrai votre baguette à toutes les deux et aux autres malheureux que le monde magique a rejetés. Les créatures pourront vivre où bon leur semble, et nous, les sorciers, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher pour survivre !

Je lui fis ma grimace la plus laide.

\- Tu parles comme un dictateur. Tu sais qui voulait ça aussi ? Grindelwald, et il a fini en taule pour ça. Il y serait encore si Voldemort n'avait pas été là.

\- Mais Grindelwald n'a jamais eu l'idée d'utiliser les moldus pour créer une armée contre les sorciers, sourit Aleksei.

\- Ok, maintenant j'en suis sûre, t'es dingue, tonton. _Stupefix_ !

Le sort jaillit du bracelet de ma mère, mais rata mon oncle d'un bon mètre. Hé, j'y peux rien si j'ai pas lancé de sort depuis une année entière ! Et puis, un bracelet est sensiblement différent d'une baguette.

Enfin, toujours est-il que mon mage noir d'oncle sortit sa baguette à une vitesse hallucinante et la pointa droit sur mon visage.

\- Dommage, Zoé, tu aurais pu vivre heureuse avec ta mère… maintenant, je vais devoir lui annoncer que sa fille a été tragiquement tuée par un auror ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Abasourdie, je ne pus que rester là, les bras ballants, tandis que le flash vert me fonçait droit dessus. Je fermai les yeux pour continuer à me voiler la face, mais un poids lourd m'envoya rouler dans l'herbe et m'aplatit allègrement sous lui. Ah, tiens, voilà Henry.

\- Zoé, tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda mon père en se débattant avec mon écharpe pour trouver mon pouls.

\- Hé, me désape pas ! J'ai rien, ça va. J'imagine que tu as parlé à Violet ?

\- Oui, elle a appelé mon hôtel pour me prévenir. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon tu serais morte.

\- Oui, bon, ça va hein. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Tu peux me laisser me relever maintenant ?

\- Dites, si je vous ennuie, dites-le tout de suite hein, s'agaça Aleksei.

\- Tu nous ennuies, lâchai-je rien que pour le faire enrager.

Cela fonctionna un peu trop bien, vu comment il commença à nous arroser de sorts plus noirs les uns que les autres. Mon père me poussa sur le côté et contra son frère, maniant sa baguette avec une adresse inouïe. C'était quand même autre chose que les élèves de Poudlard, si vous voulez mon avis.

Leur échange dura plusieurs minutes, mais mon père finit par trouver une faille dans la défense d'Aleksei et lui envoya un Sort Cuisant qui lui brûla tout le bras. Le blond hurla de douleur et se vengea en balançant une vague noire vers Henry, qui créa rapidement un bouclier. Soulagée qu'il ait paré ce truc, je m'autorisai un sourire, mais la vague noire grésilla sur le bouclier avant de le traverser comme s'il n'existait pas, atteignant mon paternel. Ce dernier s'effondra d'un coup comme un pantin et se tortilla de douleur alors que le sort rongeait sa peau comme de l'acide.

\- Oh merde ! m'exclamai-je en jetant un œil à mon oncle.

Il me fit un grand sourire flippant et transplana ailleurs tout en tenant son bras blessé.

Bon. Je n'aimais pas Henry, mais je n'étais pas non plus suffisamment cruelle pour le laisser là. Je passai un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et poussai comme une dingue pour le soulever avant de le traîner à moitié vers la sortie de la réserve. Il était largement temps pour lui de faire régime ou de diminuer la muscu, parce que bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd !

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, je le larguai sur le sol de la cuisine et examinai ses blessures, essayant de déterminer la meilleure façon de le soigner.

\- Zoé ? fit la voix de Violet, causant un arrêt cardiaque chez votre narratrice.

\- Bordel, je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'étage ?

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi donc je t'ai attendue ! Dis, il est arrivé quoi à ton père ?

\- Un mauvais sort.

Comme je n'étais nulle part en sorts de soins, je décidai d'aller au plus simple et me dirigeai vers l'évier pour remplir un seau d'eau. Je jetai la moitié du pot de sel de cuisine dans le récipient et le soulevai pour retourner vers mon géniteur.

\- Bon, il va déguster, mais ça lui apprendra de se barrer de la maison !

\- Attends, je vais lui mettre un truc entre les dents ! prévint Violet avant de dégoter une cuillère en bois sous le cadavre de la table pour le fourrer dans la bouche de mon père.

\- T'es trop gentille, décidément.

Je retournai le seau sur les blessures ensorcelées de mon père, qui se mit à hurler comme un possédé à cause de la douleur. Points positifs : j'étais de bien meilleure humeur et le sort avait arrêté de faire des ravages.

\- Bordel, on voit les muscles ! s'extasia Violet, n'ayant sans doute jamais vu un homme à qui il manquait une partie de sa peau.

Cette fille est un peu glauque, quand même.

Je sortis un pot de pommade de mon sac et filai une fiole de potion bleue à Violet.

\- Fais-lui boire ça. Ça devrait aider la pommade à agir !

\- D'acc', fit la moldue en ouvrant de force le gosier d'Henry pour y glisser le goulot de la bouteille.

Pendant ce temps, je passai la crème verte et grumeleuse sur les blessures les plus profondes et soupirai de soulagement quand dans un grésillement la peau se mit à repousser.

\- J'adore la magie, lâcha Violet en me regardant faire. Tu imagines le fric que tu pourrais te faire en vendant cette crème à un centre de grands brûlés ?

\- T'inquiète, ça fait des années que j'y pense, lui assurai-je avec un sourire. Bon, reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, je vais aller faire la peau à mon oncle.

\- Ho, avant que tu partes ! me retint Violet. Juste avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais dans ta chambre et, heu… sur ta carte de High Wycombe, il y a plein de petits points gris qui sont apparus dans la réserve et en ville !

\- Hé merde, grommelai-je, fatiguée de toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Heu, c'est grave ? demanda mon amie.

\- Ça signifie que mon oncle rassemble son armée de monstres juste à côté de chez nous, donc il est possible qu'il envahisse High Wycombe dans les heures qui viennent.

\- Oh, merde.

\- Comme tu dis. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des fesses de mage noir à botter, moi.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bon, ben ce sera la guerre jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, ou peu s'en faut.  
Il est temps pour Zoé de devenir une véritable héroïne ! Yeah !_

 _Laissez vos impressions siouplaît !_


	13. Secret magique : nul et non avenu

_Bonjour !_

 _Note du jour : quand on écrit une bataille, on en sort aussi crevé que si on l'avait réellement vécue._

 _Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La chevauchée des Valkyries** ou **Secret magique : nul et non avenu**

Cachée avec ma moto sous un bosquet, je scrutai la route principale qui reliait la réserve à High Wycombe.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt, Violet avait mis en place un plan de bataille un peu bancal qui dépendait d'un tas de facteurs très incertains, mais c'est tout ce qu'on avait.

A sa demande, j'avais rassemblé tout un stock d'objets magiques et de casseroles et autres armes contondantes que j'avais ornées de runes avec du vernis à ongles noir. Une fois le vernis sec, il m'avait suffi de passer un doigt dessus pour les activer. Violet, quant à elle, avait passé une grosse quantité de coups de fil pour rassembler assez de moldus pour tenir la rue principale. Les créatures ne pourraient passer que par là pour se rendre en ville et attaquer Londres, sauf si Aleksei perdait du temps à les faire transplaner. S'ils parvenaient à Londres, ce serait aux aurors d'intervenir.

\- Ils ne t'écouteront pas, avais-je dit à mon amie. Les moldus ont l'esprit trop obtus…

\- Ouais, ben nos copains de classe ont vu trop de bizarreries pour m'ignorer ! Et s'ils ramènent leurs copains d'autres classes et leur famille, ce sera parfait !

Elle m'avait ensuite prêté un vieux portable et m'avait envoyée en éclaireur à la frontière de la réserve pour la prévenir quand l'ennemi arriverait.

J'avais l'impression de rejouer la bataille de Poudlard, mais avec des moldus armés en tout et pour tout de poêles et de couteaux de cuisine enchantés. C'était le plan le plus naze et le plus risqué de la Création. Et en plus, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. On allait donc jouer un remake de _Silent Hill_ dans le noir. Youpie.

Comme je me faisais glorieusement chier à écouter les moineaux chanter, je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte de la ville. Puis je déglutis. Le nombre de points gris ne cessait d'augmenter et tous se situaient à peine à quelques kilomètres de moi.

En me penchant plus près du papier, je me rendis compte que le point gris qui me représentait avait comme une excroissance, comme si un bouton de fièvre lui avait poussé pendant la nuit. Bénissez mon cerveau pour sa jugeote aussi soudaine qu'étonnante, car je me retournai pile au moment où une forme brune me sautait dessus. Je donnai un coup de pied à l'aveuglette et sentis quelque chose d'osseux se le prendre de plein fouet.

La forme fit marche arrière, et j'eus à peine le temps de distinguer une paire d'ailes et des pattes agrémentées de serres. Les bottes de sécurité, ça ne pardonne pas !

Bon, on peut retirer l'option hippogriffe, parce qu'un bête coup de pied ne l'aurait pas fait reculer, et rien ne l'aurait empêché de me piétiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive rien que pour réparer l'affront. C'était peut-être un griffon.

Le point gris de mon agresseur s'éloignait à présent vers l'armée qui se rassemblait dans la réserve, sans doute pour les prévenir de ma présence. Sainte merde, s'ils m'envoyaient tout un commando par transplanage, c'en serait fini de moi !

L'éclaireur ennemi, horriblement rapide, arrivait -selon mon plan- au campement de son armée, et aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à avancer vers la ville. Aussitôt, j'envoyai un message d'alerte à Violet et démarrai en trombe pour rejoindre les moldus.

* * *

\- Ils sont loin ? demanda Violet en me voyant revenir à tombeau ouvert.

\- Deux petits kilomètres. Ils sont rapides, ces trous du cul !

Je jetai alors un œil aux alentours, muette de stupeur. Toute la classe était là, Rachel en tête, et une bonne trentaine d'adultes et plein d'ados arrivaient, armés de pelles et autres battes de base-ball. La rue était pleine de moldus très nerveux et de passants aussi ébahis que moi.

\- Bordel, comment t'as fait pour réunir autant de monde ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Hé bien, j'ai appelé mes parents, mes voisins et quelques collègues de mes parents. Rachel a ramené sa bande et tous ses potes plus âgés, c'est dingue le nombre de gens qu'elle connaît ! Les sœurs de Steve sont venues aussi, quand je leur ai dit que leur frère avait été enlevé.

\- Hé, Zoé ! cria justement la blonde. C'est toi le Cavalier maintenant ?

\- Heu, non, il est parti en vacances et je lui ai taxé sa bécane !

\- Oh, fit-elle alors, déçue.

\- Deux autres groupes ont pris position dans Chapel Lane et Plomer Hill pour les prendre en sandwich, m'informa Violet. Je compte sur les passants et les habitants du voisinage pour nous aider quand ils auront compris ce qui se passe. Et j'appellerai la police en renfort quand les méchants arriveront.

Je me penchai vers elle, manquant de déséquilibrer Black Magic, et enlevai mon casque pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu pourrais être une Serdaigle, tu le sais ça ?!

Violet rougit et gloussa, ravie.

\- Depuis que j'ai vu _Narnia_ quand j'étais môme, j'ai toujours voulu participer à un truc de ce genre ! me confia-t-elle, surexcitée.

\- Ouais, en attendant c'est notre vie qu'on risque, là, donc reste concentrée d'accord ? Hrm, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! lançai-je plus fort pour attirer l'attention de la petite armée de moldus. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, parce que même si on a l'effet de surprise, l'ennemi est puissant et sûrement plus nombreux que nous !

\- Ah putain la motivation, grommela Rachel.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oubliez pas que la plupart de nos adversaires sont cons comme des balais ! Utilisez votre cerveau et tout ira bien !

\- Ils arrivent ! prévint Violet à voix haute.

\- Où est mon père ? bredouillai-je en voyant une foule apparaître plus loin dans la rue.

\- Toujours chez toi, inconscient. Toutes ses blessures sont guéries, ceci dit.

\- Merci V, dis-je, un peu plus rassurée.

Les passants glapirent et coururent derrière notre groupe en voyant la masse de créatures cauchemardesques nous arriver dessus comme un train de marchandises. J'espérais seulement qu'ils retrouveraient leur paire de couilles avant la nuit noire.

Les monstres ralentirent un peu en nous voyant, incertains. On n'avait pas dû les prévenir que des moldus remontés les attendraient. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, cependant, car une marée de gens venaient d'enfoncer leur flan droit, sortant tout droit de Chapel Lane et coupant leur armée en deux.

J'entendis des coups de feu et compris que Violet avait aussi invité des fermiers du coin à se joindre à la fête. Un tracteur sortit de Plomer Hill, suivi par l'autre petit groupe rassemblé par ma brillante voisine de classe, et fit un croche-pied majestueux à un géant qui écrabouilla plusieurs créatures dans sa chute.

\- J'adore les moldus ! m'exclamai-je. A L'ATTAQUE ! beuglai-je à destination de notre groupe.

Je passai devant tout le monde sur ma moto et activai les trois bandes de runes à la seconde où je heurtai la première ligne ennemie. Dès cet instant, ma machine de guerre envoya voler les monstres qui lui faisaient face comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, et bordel, je me sentais puissante.

Cependant, un kelpy sous sa forme chevaline me prit à revers et planta ses sabots dans une roue, les retirant bien vite pour ne pas être blessé. Black Magic dévia de sa route et je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de l'armée ennemie pour ne pas finir piétinée ou désarçonnée.

\- Toi, mon mignon, tu vas le regretter, promis-je au démon aquatique.

Je tirai de mon sac à dos une bouteille d'eau et traçai la rune du feu sur le plastique avec un rouge à lèvres prêté par une fille de la bande de Rachel. Alors que le faux cheval fonçait sur moi pour me zigouiller, je débouchai la bouteille et lui jetai le contenu au visage. Il dut me prendre pour une conne dans un premier temps, car l'eau était son élément préféré, mais son sourire métaphorique disparut quand sa tête se mit à brûler comme un feu de joie.

Indifférente à ce que la SPA prendrait comme de la maltraitance animale, je fis demi-tour pour suivre l'armée de monstres et jeter des sorts au hasard dans la foulée. Revenue aux lignes moldues, je vis de loin Violet dégommer des vampires à coups de poêle à frire magique, qui enflammait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Rachel, quant à elle, poussait des cris d'orfraie face aux épouvantards avant de les envoyer paître avec une crosse de hockey.

D'un sort (merci maman), je fis disparaître une partie du sol sous les pattes des assaillants et ricanai en les regardant tomber.

Je commis l'erreur de regarder autour de moi et la mocheté du combat me frappa en plein visage. Des vélanes renégates se vidaient de leur sang sur le macadam, touchées par des balles de fusils. Un centaure se traînait par terre pour se mettre à l'abri, les deux jambes de devant brisées. Des moldus hurlaient de terreur devant des épouvantards et une vieille dame qui s'était sans doute retrouvée là par accident pleurait sous l'influence d'un détraqueur. Un sorcier noir qui faisait pleuvoir des sorts autour de lui se prit un tir de fusil à pompe en plein visage.

Il fallait que ça cesse. Même pour moi, c'était trop horrible à regarder.

Un cri strident, insupportable, mit tous les moldus du secteur à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. C'était Aslinn, qui était venue avec ses cousines banshees. Une mère de famille qui vivait près de chez moi essaya de les arrêter mais elle finit par s'écrouler, du sang coulant de ses oreilles.

Soudain, arrivant tels les chevaliers du Val pendant la Bataille des Bâtards, un détachement d'ouvriers du bâtiment protégés par des casques anti-bruits et guidés par un vieil homme sûrement sourd sortit du rang et brisa joyeusement les mâchoires des femmes spectrales, qui se mirent aussitôt à chouiner de douleur.

La police arriva plus ou moins à ce moment-là et dégaina rapidement les armes de service. Les flics restaient plantés là comme des piquets, à essayer de déterminer sur qui ils devaient tirer, mais Rachel prit les devants avec son arrogance habituelle pour leur désigner l'ennemi.

\- Quinze minutes pour arriver, on a le temps de mourir dix fois avec eux ! s'indigna Violet, me faisant sursauter.

Elle envoya un parpaing ensorcelé au visage d'une gargouille, qui explosa en petits morceaux couleur caillou. Je grimaçai de dégoût, mais mon amie balança sa nouvelle arme avec ravissement.

Bon, tout cela était très encourageant, mais il restait un problème de taille : les détraqueurs. Les créatures squelettiques ciblaient librement les combattants au milieu de la mêlée, provoquant beaucoup de blessures graves à cause de l'inattention. Les moldus ne savaient pas ce qui leur arrivait et tapaient dans le vide, apeurés.

Même avec le bracelet de ma mère, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de faire apparaître un Patronus. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir ce cours avant d'être renvoyée…

C'est alors que la solution me sauta aux yeux, en train de combattre un cocatris en claudiquant un peu.

\- Henry ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il repoussait la créature pour la faire tomber d'un sort qui lui brisa une aile dans la fosse _made by Zoé_.

\- Zoé ?! Par Merlin, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui, ça va, mais il faut que tu chasses les détraqueurs !

\- Va te mettre à l'abri ! m'ordonna-t-il en se lançant à l'assaut des détraqueurs, la baguette à la main.

Bien entendu, je l'ignorai et continuai à balancer des malédictions aux alentours, évitant soigneusement mes alliés. Quelques secondes plus tard, un lapin géant argenté apparut au milieu de la route et se porta au secours des moldus attaqués par les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban. C'était à la fois mignon et impressionnant.

\- Un lapin, sérieux ? lâcha Rachel en s'écartant de la foule pour respirer et se recoiffer.

Bizarrement, alors que le désespoir et la fatigue étaient en train de s'abattre sur l'armée moldue, la vue du lapin magique ramena de l'énergie chez les troupes et davantage de moldus se joignirent à la fête avec des démonte-pneus et autres armes improvisées.

Le tracteur que j'avais aperçu au début des combats roulait allègrement sur les plus petites créatures et les derniers géants debout n'osaient pas l'approcher, pensant affronter une créature démoniaque tout droit sortie de l'Enfer.

\- Nightingale ! cracha soudain une voix féminine que je connaissais bien.

Je me tournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Xania, ma nouvelle peste préférée. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, remplacés par des plumes rousses et brunes qui lui couvraient tout le corps. Ses bras se transformaient en ailes d'aigle à hauteur des coudes et des dents pointues sortaient de ses gencives d'un rouge trop prononcé pour être normal. Son menton était couvert de traînées de sang, et je compris alors quel genre de créature squattait le premier rang depuis des mois en classe.

\- T'es une harpie !? m'étonnai-je. J'aurais pas trouvé mieux, là, c'est parfait pour toi, vraiment !

Ses yeux jaunes s'étrécirent et elle me fonça dessus, me ratant de peu alors je me jetai en avant.

\- Tu vas mourir, Nightingale ! Il a ordonné qu'on rapporte ton cadavre à ses pieds, tout comme celui de ton père !

\- Bah, j'espère qu'il les a lavés alors, ses pieds, plaisantai-je en esquivant ses serres effilées. Mais dis donc, il est où, ton maître, pendant que vous vous battez comme des crétins ? Il fait ses courses à l'épicerie ?

\- Ferme-la !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Je me tairai quand je serai morte ! _Stupefix_ !

Cette petite… enfin, cette sale… mon adversaire fit un écart pour éviter le sort, puis tendit ses pattes arrières vers moi pour me perforer une artère. Je roulai sur le côté et lui filai un coup de genou dans la colonne vertébrale, pile entre les ailes. Xania tomba à genoux et cracha ses poumons, à bout de souffle, et avec un déshonneur total et assumé, je lui donnai un second coup de pied dans la poitrine.

Une côte craqua, ce qui me surprit.

\- Attends, c'était toi dans la réserve ? Ça veut dire que je t'ai filé non pas deux mais trois coups aujourd'hui ?! Dis donc, c'est mon anniversaire en avance !

Comme elle n'avait plus l'air en état de combattre mais me dévisageait toujours avec des yeux de tueuse, je pointai le bracelet vers elle.

\- _Incarcerem_ , sale pute.

Des cordes vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle, bloquant ses bras à plumes contre son torse et collant ses pieds ensemble. Son regard n'était que haine pure, mais dommage pour elle, j'avais l'habitude.

Relevant la tête de mon duel à présent achevé, je me rendis compte que le champ de bataille se vidait peu à peu. Les monstres avaient enfin compris à qui ils s'adressait, semble-t-il, et là, les plus intelligents prenaient la fuite.

J'en connais un qui va être ravi.

Les derniers combats prirent fin quelques minutes plus tard et le Patronus-lapin s'évanouit dans les airs. Les moldus reprirent leur souffle et leurs esprits à une vitesse qui m'étonna et commencèrent à s'occuper des blessés.

La route principale était couverte de corps de monstres, de moldus, de sang et d'objets enflammés. Une plaque de verglas avait même commencé à se former près du trottoir, sûrement grâce aux runes des armes magiques. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un couvercle de poubelle pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

\- Bon, bah ça, c'est fait, lâchai-je avec lassitude en m'appuyant sur ma moto, qui m'attendait contre une maison.

\- C'était la meilleure baston de toute ma vie ! s'enthousiasma Violet en tâtant ses côtes avec délicatesse pour vérifier si tout était en place.

Elle boitait un peu et sa cheville était plus grosse que d'habitude, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir.

Rachel, quant à elle, était assise par terre et essayait de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Ses cheveux étaient dégoûtants et son maquillage avait coulé, mais elle avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement, l'adrénaline coulant encore dans ses veines comme une drogue.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc bizarre chez toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en frottant son menton bleui par un coup.

\- Quand je vois ta tête je me console, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Je tuerais pour un sandwich à la mayo, gémit Violet. Je suis crevée, mais je préfère quand même guerroyer contre des monstres plutôt que d'aller en cours de gym.

\- T'as maigri des fesses, c'est sûr, rigolai-je en lui filant une tape amicale sur le derrière. Bon, faut que je file.

\- Tu vas affronter ton oncle ?

\- Ouaip, et récupérer Steve et maman. Ils vont être tellement énervés d'avoir raté ça !

Mon amie me considéra en silence.

\- Je crois que je vais venir avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu as plus besoin de mon cerveau que tu ne l'admettras jamais.

\- Ce sera autre chose qu'une armée de monstres débiles, V, tu pourrais bien mourir comme ces pauvres gens, lui dis-je en montrant les corps des moldus décédés.

\- Je m'en fiche, si je n'y vais pas tu vas mourir seule, et ça, il n'en est pas question. Et puis, il faut qu'on mange un truc avant de partir. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

Je soupirai et l'escortai en moto jusqu'à chez moi. Violet se jeta sur le frigo et commença à engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle prit tout de même le temps de me servir un verre de jus d'orange avant de vider la bouteille.

Quant à moi, j'écrivis un message rapide sur une liste de commissions retournée et le confiai à Simon pour qu'il l'amène à Londres. Ceci fait, je me jetai à mon tour sur les victuailles et étouffai un "beurp" une fois l'estomac rempli.

\- Bon, tu as vu les films sur Harry Potter, pas vrai ? demandai-je à mon amie rassasiée.

\- Ouais, comme tout le monde.

\- Tu sais te servir d'un balai magique ?

\- Je pense, oui. Pas que j'aie déjà essayé, mais…

\- Parfait !

Je ressortis mon fidèle plan, sur lequel le nombre de points avait drastiquement baissé, et scrutai la réserve, persuadée qu'Aleksei y était toujours.

\- Là, m'indiqua Violet en montrant un point gris plus gros que ceux des créatures en fuite.

Un autre point se trouvait dans la même zone, et je me mis à espérer qu'il s'agissait de ma mère.

\- Bon, allons les sauver.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Je me suis éclatée pour écrire cette scène de mêlée absolument énorme !_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! On arrive à la fin de cette histoire, tenez bon !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ;)_


	14. Raiponce contre-attaque

_Bonjour !_

 _Comme toujours, ce chapitre parlera de baston, de poêle et de parpaing. Et vous découvrirez une nouvelle race d'oiseau. Il a une tête très sympathique, allez donc voir sa photo._

 _Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Règlements de compte** ou **Raiponce contre-attaque**

Si j'avais pu un jour craindre que Violet tombe de son balai en plein vol, mes inquiétudes seraient à présent à leur point mort. Cette garce tenait son balai d'une main et jouait à _Candy Crush_ de l'autre sur son téléphone. Non mais vraiment.

\- V, d'en bas, on est quasiment invisibles dans le noir, mais avec la lumière de ton écran, les gens vont croire qu'un OVNI essaie de se poser dans un champ pour kidnapper la fille du paysan Guethenoc ! lançai-je juste pour satisfaire ma jalousie dévorante.

\- Oh, ça va, j'ai bientôt gagné ce niveau…

Incroyable. Une sorcière hautement qualifiée doit se tenir des deux mains pour ne pas finir en 2D contre un tronc, et elle, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. Je repoussai fermement l'envie de lui filer un coup de pied et décidai de penser à autre chose pour oublier ma frustration.

\- Sugar Rush ! chantonna le téléphone.

\- Yay, j'ai gagné !

\- Super, ronchonnai-je. Bon, on arrive, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ce truc et de la fermer.

Violet rouspéta pour la forme et cala l'appareil dans sa poche. Elle décrocha la poêle magique du manche de son balai et le fit tournoyer dans les airs alors que nous atterrissions dans les fourrés.

Aleksei fut très facile à trouver ; ce crétin avait allumé un feu. Je refuse de croire qu'on a de l'ADN en commun !

Nous nous approchâmes d'arbre en arbre, prenant garde à nous dissimuler, et je fis signe à Violet de faire le tour de la clairière éclairée pour attaquer mon oncle dans le dos. On a des principes ou en n'a pas. Et moi j'en ai pas, na.

Violet disparut dans la cambrousse et je continuai d'avancer vers le feu de bois qui clignotait entre les feuilles. Peu à peu, la scène m'apparut et me hérissa les poils du dos. Aleksei faisait ses bagages et derrière lui, ma mère et Steve flottaient, inconscients, à un mètre du sol.

Ce connard s'apprêtait à partir, soit en les emmenant, ce qui me donnait la gerbe, soit en les abandonnant ici, ce qui me donnait juste envie de le tuer à coups de râpe à fromage.

Alors que je me demandais si on pouvait tuer un humain comme ça, je m'aperçus qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers ses deux otages, sûrement pour transplaner. Je lui balançai un sort qui le fit sursauter et s'écarter de ma mère, puis je me mis à fredonner _The Rains of Castamere_ d'une voix lugubre pour le faire flipper.

\- Arrête tout de suite cette incantation ou je les tue tous les deux ! m'ordonna mon oncle en pointant sa baguette vers les deux corps endormis.

\- Bah vas-y, dis tout de suite que j'articule pas bien ! m'écriai-je, vexée. T'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des moldus, si tu veux pouvoir faire ami-ami avec eux ! Espèce de noob !

\- Quoi ?! fit bêtement mon oncle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une grimace contrariée.

\- Alors un noob, c'est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se servir d'un ordi… donc c'est comme un cracmol, version moldue. Rah, pourquoi je t'explique ça, moi ? Je suis venue pour te buter, tonton !

\- Tu peux toujours essayer !

Il me lança un sort inconnu, et comme je n'avais pas envie de voir quels étaient ses effets, je me jetai sur le côté pour l'éviter.

\- _Levicorpus_ ! criai-je en pointant le bracelet magique dans sa direction.

Il esquiva facilement et me rit au visage.

\- Tu utilises des sorts trouvés dans un roman pour enfants, maintenant ?

\- Bah, tant que ça marche… Violet, maintenant !

Aleksei se retourna vivement, tentant d'apercevoir une moldue qui ne se trouvait pas là, et je profitai de l'occase pour lui envoyer un _stupefix_ qui s'évanouit dans les airs à mi-chemin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette camelote ? sifflai-je à l'encontre du bracelet vert.

\- C'est pour ça qu'une baguette, c'est beaucoup mieux pour affronter un vrai sorcier, petite peste !

\- Je te permets pas de me traiter, tonton indigne ! Tu vas payer pour tes conneries !

Il transplana soudainement, et je me retrouvai là, comme une conne, à essayer de déterminer où il allait réapparaître. Il y a vraiment des jours où je déteste la magie, y a pas à dire.

J'entendis un crac dans mon dos et me jetai à plat ventre sur le sol sans perdre de temps à me retourner, évitant de peu un sort de mort. Je roulai sur le dos et pointai mon bracelet sur lui en lui lançant le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit.

Bon, ben mon esprit tordu a semble-t-il un penchant pour le Chauve-furie, on dirait. D'affreux boutons apparurent en série sur le visage autrefois séduisant du grand blond, et il hurla de fureur, tentant de nouveau l' _Avada_ sur votre modeste narratrice.

\- Non mais vraiment ! m'écriai-je, outrée.

Le prenant au dépourvu pendant qu'il grattait ses pustules, je lui fonçai dessus en mode boulet de canon pour lui couper le souffle et l'envoyai d'une torsion du bassin suivi d'un coup de pied digne de Bruce Lee rejoindre le milieu de la clairière, pas très loin du feu. Je savais bien que je ne regretterai pas le temps passé devant les films d'arts martiaux ! Même si je préférais Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee restait le meilleur.

\- Violet, maintenant ! répétai-je.

Mon oncle me regarda comme si j'étais débile de croire qu'il pourrait tomber deux fois dans le même piège, raison pour laquelle il se trouva fort surpris de sentir un parpaing percuter sa jambe et le forcer à plier le genou.

Violet me fit un grand sourire et leva le pouce tout en allant se cacher derrière un arbre. Bien lui en prit, car Aleksei jeta une malédiction derrière lui à l'aveuglette tout en se relevant.

\- _Rictusempra_ ! lançai-je, croisant les doigts pour que le sort arrive à destination.

Le sort toucha bien mon oncle, mais l'envoya voler avec la force d'une claque de moustique. Nul. Naze. A chier. Il est où le numéro du service après vente ?

Le bracelet devait fonctionner sur batterie, et là, elle était presque à plat. C'était bien le moment !

\- Espèce de Balaeniceps Rex ! beuglai-je en courant me cacher.

Je me pris un nid-de-poule et me retrouvai le derrière dans un trou humide et froid. Un sort vert fila au-dessus de ma tête et je serrai les dents.

Je ne pouvais pas tenir ainsi indéfiniment ! A un moment ou un autre, il allait m'avoir, et là, ce serait Game Over.

Il me fallait un nouveau plan, et vite !

\- _Avis_!

Je m'attendais à voir s'envoler de mignons petits oiseaux qui allaient faire diversion en attaquant mon oncle, mais à la place, le bracelet de qualité discutable fit apparaître un seul gros oiseau avec un bec tout tordu. Ça, ça m'apprendra à traiter les gens de Balaeniceps, tiens.

\- _Oppugno_ !

Le bec-en-sabot du Nil déploya ses ailes grises et sauta à pattes jointes sur Aleksei, qui fut trop surpris pour réagir.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?! l'entendis-je hurler.

\- Un peu de respect ! Il a un beau sourire je trouve ! m'insurgeai-je.

Aleksei se débattit avec l'oiseau pendant une bonne minute, puis il l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres, et le piaf s'esquiva pour aller draguer une pintade ou un truc du genre. Le grand blond remit ses vêtements en place, me considéra avec beaucoup d'agacement et prit tranquillement la parole, se disant que comme ma baguette de remplacement avait des ratés, il était en sécurité.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'étais en ce moment-même en train de retirer discrètement le bracelet de mon poignet pour le glisser dans ma poche.

\- Où est mon armée ? demanda Aleksei.

\- Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? répondis-je pour l'énerver encore plus. Une bonne partie de ton armée mange le macadam par la racine et l'autre partie est un peu partout dans la nature, en train de chercher un endroit où se cacher des grands méchants moldus.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Ben, si t'avais pas fait ta feignasse en restant ici, vous auriez peut-être eu une chance de gagner. Et tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les moldus ados. C'est dangereux ces bêtes-là. Après, c'est toi que ça regarde hein.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas payer pour eux, fit posément Aleksei en levant sa baguette dans ma direction.

\- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, tonton ? Je suis sûre que tu as d'autres armées un peu partout dans le monde, prêtes à attaquer des innocents ! Encore que j'en ai rien à battre, mais arrête d'essayer de me tuer, c'est lassant, là ! Je veux juste que tu me rendes ma mère et Steve et que tu ailles faire tes conneries ailleurs que dans mon patelin !

\- C'est trop tard, Zoé chérie, tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

\- Tu te répètes tonton ! hurlai-je en sortant vite de mon trou pour éviter le jet de magie verte.

\- BANZAI ! hurla Violet au même moment.

Je vis un truc noir et métallique voler vers mon oncle et le rater de deux centimètres pour terminer dans l'herbe humide, qui prit instantanément feu. C'était la poêle runique, paix à son âme. Il faudrait que je remercie Violet pour la diversion, tiens.

Je me relevai d'un coup et plantai le bout de mes pieds dans le sol, histoire de ne pas retomber sur le cul. Puis je libérai ma magie refoulée d'un seul coup, souriant lorsqu'elle balança mon oncle à dix mètres en une vague blanche et vaporeuse, en plein dans un chêne centenaire.

A bout de forces, je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol meuble de la clairière. Je fis un sourire fatigué à mon amie qui venait m'aider à me relever, et profitai du soleil qui se levait lentement mais sûrement et du début d'incendie pour lâcher une réplique culte :

\- Ah, que j'aime l'odeur du napalm au petit matin !

\- Grosse dingue, s'esclaffa la moldue en glissant un de mes bras sur son épaule malgré le fait qu'elle boitait déjà.

Elle m'emmena voir ce qui restait de mon oncle, qui avait l'air très mal en point, grand bien lui fasse. Violet ramassa sa poêle et grimaça en voyant que le vernis noir s'effritait, brisant la rune.

\- Tu sais, je me demande comment ton vernis a pu supporter cette chaleur infernale pendant aussi longtemps, commenta-t-elle.

\- Cherche pas, c'est magique. Tiens, on dirait qu'il se réveille.

Effectivement, Aleksei remuait lentement.

Je fus distraite par des craquements sonores tout autour de nous, puis mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par un BONG ! retentissant. Quand je me suis retournée vers Violet et Aleksei, la première sifflotait d'un air angélique en astiquant sa poêle et mon oncle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

\- File-moi cette poêle et retourne en ville avec ton balai, les aurors arrivent, lui conseillai-je après lui avoir jeté un œil torve.

Mon amie disparut sans mot dire entre les arbres à l'instant où les premiers sorciers du Ministère débarquaient.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! rouspétai-je en agitant la poêle.

La dizaine d'aurors se déploya dans la clairière et deux d'entre eux auscultèrent les otages, qui pionçaient toujours pendant que la Zoé de service faisait tout le boulot. Un autre vint passer des menottes en acier autour des poignets de mon oncle avant de transplaner avec lui.

Les derniers se dirigèrent droit vers moi et commencèrent à me poser plein de questions.

\- Roh, mais fermez-la un peu ! D'une, vous mettez des plombes à arriver alors que Simon vole super vite, et après vous devenez aussi chiants que des paparazzis !

Un des aurors vint s'accroupir à côté de moi et me fila une barre de chocolat, sûrement parce que j'étais pâle comme un fantôme.

\- On a été retenus à High Wycombe, désolé, fit le type brun à lunettes. On a dû attraper et mettre en détention toutes les créatures qui restaient et établir un périmètre autour de la ville pour que les moldus ne sortent pas. Il faut aussi qu'on trouve un moyen de leur faire oublier ce qui vient de se passer…

\- Easy, il vous suffit de mettre du venin de Démonzémerveille dans l'eau de ville pendant deux ou trois jours, ça devrait suffire. Quoi ? Personne n'a lu le bouquin de Norbert Dragonneau ? m'exclamai-je alors qu'ils me regardaient tous comme des débiles profonds.

\- Bon, concernant ce qui s'est passé ici… fit le brun pour changer de sujet tandis que ses collègues discutaient entre eux pour savoir où ils allaient trouver le venin.

\- Hé bien, ce type, alias mon oncle, a enlevé ma mère et un gars de ma classe juste après que j'ai appris son existence. Du coup je suis venue ici après la bataille de High Wycombe et je lui ai botté les fesses.

\- Mais tu es une sorcière, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans une école moldue ?

\- J'ai été renvoyée de Poudlard, gros malin. Si je veux un diplôme, je dois continuer mes études ici, et crois-moi, les moldus sont plus sympa que les sorciers !

Le grand brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et remonta ses lunettes. Je crus voir une trace bizarre sur son front et m'exclamai :

\- Hé, mais je vous connais ! Vous êtes Harry Potter !

\- Heu, ouais, fit timidement l'Elu en replaçant ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice.

\- Hé ben… dites, ça fait quoi d'être possédé par un mage noir ? C'est comme devenir schizo ou bien ?

Potter se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous touchez des royalties pour les produits dérivés ? continuai-je, savourant sa gêne.

\- Bon, me coupa Monsieur le Héros. Je vais te ramener chez toi si tu n'es pas blessée. On va s'occuper de ta mère et de ton ami, d'accord ? Il faut aussi qu'on arrange les dégâts en ville…

\- Et chez moi aussi, ce connard a dévasté ma cuisine !

\- …et chez toi. On commencera à effacer les souvenirs des moldus demain.

Peut-être que je me faisais de fausses idées sur Harry Potter. Il était réellement sympa, comme dans ses bouquins. Et pas contrariant pour un sou. Peut-être que j'investirai dans une figurine Pop, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Je dormis jusqu'à midi, littéralement crevée après tous ces événements. Ma mère vint me réveiller pour que je mange un truc et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Mon oncle allait être jugé et envoyé à Azkaban, mon père (qui était passé ce matin pour m'engueuler vu que j'étais partie sans lui pour affronter son frère) allait retourner à son passionnant travail et nous ficher la paix à ma mère et moi et les moldus allaient oublier l'existence de la magie. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je m'enfonçai davantage dans ma couette pour profiter de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et me laissai bercer par le roucoulement de Simon, installé sur ma bibliothèque.

Puis je rouvris les yeux, catastrophée.

Il ne fallait pas que mes amis oublient la magie ! Pas maintenant qu'on était de vrais potes !

J'envoyai voler ma couette d'un coup de pied, filant pour le coup un arrêt cardiaque au pigeon névrosé, puis je me ruai vers mon bureau pour exhumer trois bouts de papier. J'écrivis un message simple sur les trois bouts de parchemin et les confiai à Simon, qui grommela qu'il voulait encore dormir. Comme il n'avait pas l'excuse de la baston de la nuit dernière, je l'envoyai faire son boulot par la force.

"Ne buvez surtout pas l'eau du robinet pendant au moins trois jours", tel était le message.

Voilà qui devrait sauver les meubles !

Et oui, j'avais compté Rachel dans les moldus à prévenir. Après tout, elle s'était battue comme une lionne la veille, elle méritait bien mon respect. Et puis, quelle vraie amie n'insulte pas régulièrement ses potes ?

Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de la magie, parce que c'est ce qui l'avait rendue plus supportable. Elle en avait besoin comme d'autres ont besoin de voir des vidéos de chatons sur Youtube.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je descendis dans la cuisine, saluai ma mère et me préparai un chocolat chaud. Mon père était repassé la veille dans l'après-midi pour me remonter les bretelles à propos de mon comportement "irresponsable, dangereux et égoïste", mais ma mère l'avait envoyé chier comme jamais. D'après elle, si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait encore prisonnière d'Aleksei et serait peut-être en Afrique équatoriale ou même en Sibérie en ce moment-même.

Bref, elle me soutenait, et ça faisait plaisir. Je dois être la seule fille au monde qui aime voir ses parents se disputer ! Héhéhéhé !

Violet m'a envoyé un message sur son vieux téléphone, que j'avais gardé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, pour me dire que Steve allait bien et qu'ils avaient encore tous leurs souvenirs. Ça leur faisait bizarre de préparer du thé avec de l'eau minérale, mais c'était mieux que de tout oublier.

Le venin de Démonzémerveille avait fait des miracles, retirant de la mémoire des habitants de High Wycombe la bataille qui avait fait rage dans les rues de la ville. Les trous dans la route, les taches de sang, cadavres et autres trucs dégueu avaient été effacés par les aurors, qui pour une fois avaient bien fait leur travail. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Mon dimanche tranquille ne dura pas bien longtemps, car un hibou entra avec fracas dans la cuisine vers la fin du petit-déj' pour me tendre une patte impatiente. Je reconnus le logo du Ministère en récupérant le message et un mauvais pressentiment me serra la poitrine. Le hibou partit à tire-d'aile et ma mère me dévisagea avec inquiétude alors que je dépliai le petit rouleau pour en lire le contenu.

Ma gorge se serra d'un coup, rendant la respiration difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement ma mère, morte de curiosité.

\- C'est une citation à comparaître devant le Magenmagot la semaine prochaine, lui appris-je d'une voix blanche.

Ma génitrice me renvoya une œillade horrifiée et finit de siroter son thé sans me quitter des yeux tandis que je posais le papier d'une main tremblante pour terminer de manger.

Après un an passé à exercer la magie en toute illégalité, il semblerait que je vais enfin payer pour mes crimes…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire !_

 _On se revoit pour la suite et fin ! n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	15. De l'imbécilité des lois

_Bonjour ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre des aventures de Zoé Nightingale. Peut-être écrirai-je un jour une suite, sait-on jamais !_

 _Merci aux followers, aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs pour leur fidélité et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Je rencontre (encore) une célébrité** ou **De l'imbécilité des lois**

Coincée dans l'ascenseur du Ministère avec ma mère et quelques sorciers sentant fortement le troll, j'essayais de respirer entre les barreaux pour avoir de l'air pur et juguler la nausée qui s'était déclarée à quatre heures le matin-même.

\- Niveau 2, Département de la Justice magique, fit la voix féminine qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

Ma mère et moi quittâmes l'espace exigu de l'ascenseur avec un soulagement palpable, et profitâmes de l'avance que nous avions sur notre rendez-vous pour respirer à pleins poumons.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? me demanda ma génitrice, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, tout va bien, je gère ! fis-je d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste, car elle me dévisagea avec scepticisme.

J'hésitai, puis repris d'une voix plus faible :

\- J'ai peur, maman. Je préférerais affronter Aleksei encore une fois et faire la bise à Rachel que d'aller au tribunal.

\- Je comprends, Zoé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part utiliser la magie malgré que je sois déchue ?

\- C'était de la légitime défense, et je suis là pour témoigner pour toi, m'assura Catherine.

\- Mais tu es ma mère, ton témoignage ne sera pas valable !

\- Tu as sauvé le monde magique, jeune fille, compte sur moi pour le leur rappeler ! dit ma mère d'un ton féroce, une flamme glaciale dans son regard bleu. Allez, inspire à fond et on y va. Et, s'il te plaît, évite de les insulter, c'est plutôt mal vu en général.

* * *

Me voilà donc assise sur un fauteuil pourvu de chaînes devant une assemblée de vieux schnocks bureaucrates. Parano, comme toujours, je fixai avec entêtement les chaînes malgré les raclements de gorge du président de la Cour, qui voulait sans doute attirer mon attention. Ma mère, assise sur le côté, toussota et je consentis enfin à lever la tête.

\- Bien, fit le vioque. Nous pouvons commencer. Zoé Sophia Maximoff…

\- Nightingale, corrigeai-je par habitude.

L'homme leva un sourcil, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

\- Maximoff est le nom de mon père, mais j'ai choisi de prendre celui de ma mère. J'avais envoyé une lettre au Ministère au service des Changements de Noms, mais ces crétins ne m'ont jamais… enfin, bref. Excusez-moi.

L'homme me fusilla du regard, suivi de près par tous les membres de la Cour. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son énorme nez et continua la lecture de son papier.

\- Donc, Zoé Sophia Maximoff… Nightingale. Vous avez été convoquée devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de vos crimes. Vous avez utilisé de la magie devant des moldus et leur avez fourni des armes enchantées, le tout malgré le fait que vous avez été déchue de votre rang de sorcière il y a de cela un an après votre exclusion de Poudlard.

\- Injustement, je précise.

\- Avez-vous réellement continué à pratiquer pendant l'année écoulée ? demanda une sorcière du premier rang.

\- Hé bien… ça m'est arrivé, mais c'était pour…

\- Tout en sachant que c'était illégal ?

\- Oui, répondis-je, agacée qu'on m'interrompe. Mais c'était parce que…

\- Avez-vous bien activé des runes devant des moldus ? fit un vieux ventripotent.

\- Oui, mais il y avait ces créatures qui… !

\- Malgré le fait qu'il s'agit d'un acte de magie ?

\- Mais oui, mais si vous me laissiez m'expliquer…

\- Êtes-vous consciente de la gravité de vos actes, mademoiselle Maximoff ?

\- Nightingale ! Et oui, je sais que j'ai merdé, mais il y avait une putain de guerre en cours ! explosai-je.

Un mouvement se fit dans la salle, et des murmures et autres exclamations s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Ma mère serra son sac à main contre sa poitrine.

\- Ecoutez, bande de vieux débris. J'ai été forcée de me battre à la place de vos aurors parce que vous et les autres dignitaires sorciers du monde entier n'avez pas été foutus d'intervenir pour arrêter Aleksei ! beuglai-je pour être entendue. J'ai fait mon devoir pour protéger High Wycombe _et_ Londres contre une armée de créatures menée par un mage noir qui ne voulait rien de moins que prendre le contrôle des deux mondes, alors ne venez pas me reprocher le fait que j'ai réglé tous vos problèmes !

\- Restez à votre place, jeune fille ! s'étrangla une sorcière qui aurait d'après moi déjà dû être sur son lit de mort.

Ma mère secoua la tête discrètement alors que j'allais rétorquer, et je me décidai à l'écouter. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon fauteuil, bien décidée à ne pas leur montrer que j'étais morte de trouille.

Des discussions commencèrent à fleurir un peu partout dans la salle et, vraiment énervée, je commençai à tapoter mes ongles sur les bras du fauteuil, ravie du claquement sec que cela produisit.

\- Silence ! lança le président. Bien, appelons un premier témoin. Catherine Elaine Nightingale ?

\- Pas juste, t'as droit au Nightingale, soufflai-je à ma mère alors que nous échangions nos places.

Elle me sourit et prit place dans le fauteuil. Une sorcière commença à lui poser des questions.

\- Êtes-vous bien la mère de l'accusée ?

\- Oui, en effet, dit posément ma mère.

\- Je lis ici que vous avez été enlevée par Aleksei Maximoff il y a une semaine. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il s'en est pris à vous ?

\- Il voulait nous faire passer toutes les deux de son côté, mais j'ai résisté lorsqu'il s'est introduit chez moi. Il a réussi à me stupéfixer, ainsi que le jeune moldu qui se trouvait avec moi.

\- Donc, vous avez utilisé vous aussi la magie devant un moldu, fit un sorcier que je me mis aussitôt à détester.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit innocemment ma mère. J'ai pris des cours de karaté avec des collègues moldus, à High Wycombe.

Je retins difficilement un rire tandis que les sorciers de la Cour s'interrogeaient sur le sens du mot karaté.

\- Donc, fit un sorcier plus futé que les autres, vous avez combattu un mage noir avec des arts martiaux ?

\- Tout à fait, sourit ma mère.

\- Bien, veuillez nous raconter la nuit du 18 janvier dernier, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans une clairière, dans la réserve naturelle. J'ai vu ma Zoé à côté d'Aleksei inconscient, et je sais que c'est elle qui l'a vaincu, puisque vos aurors me l'ont dit.

\- Donc, vous savez qu'elle a utilisé la magie illégalement pour vaincre ce même mage noir ?

\- Pas du tout, elle l'a assommé avec une poêle, affirma ma mère, mortellement sérieuse. Vous avez bien vu la bosse qu'il avait sur le crâne, non ? Et la trace de l'impact dans la poêle ? Elle n'y a pas été de main morte, conclut fièrement Catherine.

\- Nos aurors ont senti une importante vague de magie peu avant leur arrivée sur les lieux, signala une sorcière.

\- C'était de la magie accidentelle. Ma fille n'a plus de baguette, et comme elle devait être morte de peur, sa magie a réagi, comme celle des enfants sorciers. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'enfants, dites-moi ? persifla ma génitrice. Alors oui, elle a été honnête en admettant avoir utilisé de la magie, mais c'était accidentel, et ça relevait de la légitime défense. Or, il me semble que vos lois admettent une exception pour ce cas de figure bien précis.

\- Votre fille s'est impliquée elle-même dans cette situation, donc ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, dit le sorcier que je détestais déjà.

\- Hé bien, mettez-vous un peu à sa place. Imaginez qu'un mage noir attaque votre ville et enlève deux personnes innocentes auxquelles vous tenez énormément. Les aurors n'arrivent pas malgré l'envoi d'un pigeon postal, et vous savez que 93 000 personnes sont en danger de mort, sans compter la population londonienne. Peut-être que si ma fille avait été pleutre, elle aurait attendu l'arrivée hypothétique des forces de l'ordre. Sauf que ma fille est une jeune femme courageuse qui a appris, après son exclusion de Poudlard, à ne faire confiance qu'à elle-même. C'est pourquoi elle a volé à mon secours et à celui d'un moldu, ce que la plupart des sorciers de ma connaissance n'auraient pas eu le cran de faire.

Les propos de ma mère jetèrent un froid embarrassé sur l'assemblée. Bordel, j'adore cette femme !

\- Ah, et elle a sauvé plus de cent mille personnes dans la foulée. Vous admettrez que ce n'est pas rien, ajouta-t-elle, profitant du silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle. En vérité, je pense que vous voulez l'envoyer en prison parce qu'elle a fait votre boulot à votre place.

\- Comment osez-vous …?! s'indigna une vieille pie en robe rouge.

Ma mère se leva, digne comme une reine malgré sa petite taille.

\- J'ose vous dire une vérité qui vous dérange, oui, et avec plaisir, croyez-le. Vous nous avez écartées toutes les deux de la communauté magique sans nous laisser de chance de nous défendre et vous pensez qu'on va gentiment vous attendre avant de prendre une décision qui peut mettre des milliers de vies, même moldues, en jeu ? Vous vous trompez, madame. Nous n'avons plus aucune confiance en ce Ministère, ni en les lois que vous défendez, souvent au détriment des plus faibles. Ma fille a sauvé deux mondes, seule avec un ustensile de cuisine. Lequel d'entre vous aurait eu les couilles de faire ça ?!

Nouveau silence embarrassé, mais des sourires fleurissaient sur les visages des plus jeunes membres du Magenmagot.

\- Enfin, il me semble que nous avons été exclues du monde magique, n'est-il pas ? reprit ma mère. Donc, il me semble que nous ne sommes plus sous votre juridiction, mais sous celle des moldus, et ils n'ont pas déposé plainte contre ma fille, loin de là. C'est une héroïne, faut vous y faire.

Le silence se prolongea, puis une jeune sorcière se leva de sa chaise. Elle avait les cheveux broussailleux, mais portait sa robe avec distinction. Son visage m'était très familier…

\- Hé bien, je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire après ça, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Qui est pour l'abandon des charges qui pèsent sur mademoiselle Nightingale ?

Ah, oui, tiens, c'était Hermione Granger, la copine d'HP. Sa photo se trouvait sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

La plupart des membres de la Cour, surtout les plus jeunes, levèrent la main dans un bel ensemble, libérant sans le savoir mes épaules de l'énorme poids qui pesait dessus.

J'étais libre ! Yahouuuu !

\- Puisque cette jeune femme a sauvé le monde magique ainsi que plusieurs milliers de moldus, je propose que nous la récompensions pour services rendus à la communauté. Qui vote pour une réhabilitation de mademoiselle Nightingale en tant que sorcière, avec la possibilité de terminer ses études à Poudlard ? continua Granger avec un sourire un peu sournois.

Les mêmes personnes levèrent de nouveau la main et j'ouvris de grands yeux, estomaquée.

Redevenir une sorcière, retourner à Poudlard ! Avoir une baguette rien qu'à moi ! J'avais désiré ça pendant des mois, et voilà qu'on m'offrait le tout sur un plateau d'argent ! Mon cerveau sous le choc se mit à hurler "Oui oui oui ouiii !", mais une autre pensée me traversa l'esprit.

Si je redevenais une sorcière, je retomberai sous la juridiction du Ministère qui pourrait alors me condamner au premier petit méfait. Certes, je pouvais aussi essayer de me calmer, mais ce n'était pas mon genre, je me connaissais assez bien, merci. Ensuite, je ne verrai plus mes amis moldus. Même s'ils étaient agaçants par moment, ils étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques à mes yeux que les élèves de Poudlard, ces monstres de prétention et de mesquinerie.

Hermione Granger me regardait avec attention, attendant sûrement ma réponse. Décidant sur l'instant que je respectais cette femme, je me levai et m'éclaircis la gorge, histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser.

\- J'apprécie votre généreuse proposition, mais je dois la décliner. Même si elle est plus dure, la vie de déchue ne me déplaît pas. On doit constamment trouver le moyen de parvenir à nos fins sans la magie, et ainsi on comprend mieux les moldus, je trouve ça assez classe. En plus, les moldus que je connais m'ont témoigné plus de gentillesse que la plupart des sorciers que j'ai rencontrés pendant une grande partie de mon adolescence. Je voudrais rester avec eux, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Merci, au revoir.

Je saluai la Cour d'un vague signe de la main et pris la direction de la sortie avec ma mère sous les yeux estomaqués des sorciers présents.

Le tout avait duré trente minutes à tout casser.

* * *

\- Et donc je suis acquittée, annonçai-je le lendemain matin mes trois moldus préférés.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Violet.

\- Dommage, soupira Rachel avec un clin d'œil si discret que je faillis le manquer.

\- Dans mes bras ! fit Steve en essayant de m'embrasser.

Mouvement de recul de la part de votre narratrice adorée.

\- Yerk, pousse pas ta chance, moldu, le célibat me convient !

\- Et puis elle est à moi, renchérit Violet avec un air de péteuse.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre sa place à l'avant de la classe quand la prof débarqua.

\- Bien, je vais vous rendre vos notes de partiels, déclara Stéphane Bern 2.0. Zoé Nightingale, vous devez encore justifier votre absence d'hier !

\- J'étais à mon procès, dis-je rapidement.

La prof ouvrit de grands yeux et mes voisins de table ricanèrent.

* * *

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton téléphone, avec tout ça.

\- Oh, garde-le, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'envoyer ton pigeon chieur chez nous pour nous parler, s'esclaffa Violet en me rendant l'appareil.

\- Heu, ouais, pas faux. Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, de toute façon je ne m'en servais plus. Il faudra juste que je fasse expédier les factures chez toi.

\- Bon, ben, merci ? balbutiai-je.

Steve rigola. Nous étions à quatre dans un bar et, contre toute attente, nous ne buvions pas de l'alcool illégalement mais bien du soda. Mine de rien, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de me faire remarquer, disons… au moins pendant trois jours.

\- Hé, n'empêche, tu as battu un record, m'apprit Violet.

\- Comment ça ? Quel record ?

\- Tu sais bien, Harry Potter bat toujours les méchants à la fin de l'année scolaire, répliqua Rachel.

\- Tu as mis exactement la moitié du temps, toi ! beugla Steve.

\- Rah, la ferme, tout le monde t'entend !

\- Maiheu !

\- Les hommes sont tous des bébés, décréta Rachel en sirotant son sirop de fraise. Mais au fait, ils ont retrouvé toutes ces créatures qui se sont enfuies ?

\- Je sais pas et je m'en cogne, tant qu'on ne m'emmerde plus avec cette histoire stupide !

\- Oh.

\- N'empêche, c'est dingue. On a sauvé le monde et personne ne le sait à part nous, grommela Violet.

\- Hé bien, tant que nous on le sait, c'est suffisant, non ? fis-je en souriant au-dessus de mon Coca.

Prochaine étape : obtenir mon diplôme !

Et pour ce qui suivra, hé bien, l'avenir me le dira !

* * *

FIN

 _Et voilà, encore une histoire terminée ! \o/_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré lire vos avis !_

 _Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
